Decisions
by Holmzyj
Summary: What if Edward didnt leave after Jasper attacked Bella? How would things have changed?
1. Right and Wrong

So, Im not sure if I can even do this well. So please review and tell me what you think. After reading a lot of Bella fanfics, I decided I would like to try my hand and writing my very first FanFic.

I absolutely love Twilight! The series had basically taken over my life from when I was introduced to it in August. However if I could change one thing about the book, I would be Jacob Black. I am 100% team Edward and new Moon is a very difficult thing for me to read, I hate that Bella gets closer to him and that Edward is gone for the majority of the book.

So here is my version. Like I said, I am no Stephanie Meyer, but I do worship her for the creation of these characters!

* * *

**_Edwards – POV_**

As I sat on Bella's bed with her beautifully frail body curled into mine I began to think. I had told her I was thinking about right and wrong and I knew by the reaction of her heart that she knew what that meant. She was the most important thing in my world, the most important thing ever and I was just a selfish creature leading this perfection into damnation.

I bit back a growl as I imagined what her life would be like if I hadn't complicated it. She would have had a normal boyfriend, she would have married, had children and lived a long fruitful life. If I stayed I would take all of that away from her, if I stayed the only thing left for her would be death!

I traced my cold finger over the bandage on Bellas arm. I could still smell a faint aroma of her blood on her newest scar, another scar caused by me. I know jasper didn't mean to, he just lost control, only with Bella would a paper cut mean impending doom. NO! tThat was a lie, it was because of me that a paper cut meant impending doom! I couldn't even stay in the room without thinking about killing her. When all of her blood spilled on the floor I stopped breathing but my heart nearly broke as she lay there looking at my completely blood crazed

family. She was terrified, and I couldn't even comfort her, all I could do was try and protect her, all the while knowing that it was my fault.

I tightened Bella closer to my chest, I had made my decision. It would kill me to leave her, but she would be alive and that is what mattered most. If I had to leave her to protect her then I would do it. It was impossible to think about leaving her, but painful to think about what would happen to her if I stayed. If I could cry I would be sobbing. My dead heart had broken itself into a million pieces; pieces I wanted her soft warm hands put together again but that was wrong. What was right was to get out of her life before…… ah I couldn't even think about the alternative.

Bella sighed and her face contorted in what could only be deemed as discomfort. Her arm must be really hurting and the aspirin I gave her was probably wearing off. I picked up her injured arm and placed it on mine hoping that the cold would help sooth the pain a tiny bit. It was the least I could do to since she was in pain… because of me and the monster I was.

Her lips parted slightly as she smiled and I knew that even in her dreams she sensed that I was there. She sighed and held herself closer to me and spoke the words that broke my already fractured heart into a million pieces more. "Edward, don't leave me….. I love you….. don't go." It killed me to not give her what she wanted, but her life was more valuable, more precious, to perfect to be ruined by me. I leaned down to kiss her forehead and whispered "I have to…for you". At that her arms tightened around me, I knew she was still sleeping, her breathing was still steady and her heart rate even, but even in sleep she whispered "no".

I held her close to me, burying my face in her hair. The lack of tears that I knew I should be producing right now was just another reason why the beautiful creature in my arms was not meant to be mine. I would allow myself this on night, holding her close to me, breathing in her scent. Tomorrow night I would talk to my family and we would prepare to leave; to save Bella…..my angel….. my life.

_**Bella's POV**_

When I woke up my head was killing me and my arm did not feel too much better. On the plus side I did wake up with strong arms wrapped around me, that was a good sign. I was scared to turn and look at him, I hated the fact that I was a human, that I had to waste precious time in sleep last night. He was thinking about right and wrong, meaning he was thinking about leaving me or staying. The thought almost sent me into hysterics. "Bella?" The arms around me tightened. I sighed and turned around in his arms to face him, I still couldn't meet his eyes so I just leaned my head against his cold chest, which surprisingly made my head feel a bit better. "Whats wrong?"

I knew he wouldn't by my lie, but I told it anyway. "Nothing Edward, I was just surprised when I woke up, I don't remember falling asleep." Clearly he didn't buy that, and I heard him release his breath in huff. Surprisingly he just hugged me closer and asked me the question I was dreading, "how are you feeling? Does your arm hurt?" There was no way he was going to let me off with my lie this time, but I tried anyway. "I feel fine" I looked up at him and tried to smile, but the look on his face made my breath hitch in my throat, and my eyes widen. He did not look like Edward at all, his eyes were emotionless despite his concerned question. I almost started to cry, but I knew that I had to give him time. The increase in my heart rate did not help either, the pounding of my blood went straight to my head increasing the pain in my forehead. I winced.

At this Edward got out of my bed and walked towards my door. "Where are you going?" he turned and smiled at me, it was not the smile I loved, not my smile. It did not touch his eyes and it looked forced. "I'm getting you another aspirin and then I'm going home to change for school." I leaned back, and closed my eyes, what was he thinking? Why couldn't I be the mind reader? Just for a couple minutes. All I wanted to do was make it better, but something told me that if I tried to talk to him about last night that it would just make things worse. A cold hand touched my forehead and I opened my eyes. I sat up as Edward handed me an aspirin and a glass of water. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before he jumped out my window to head home.

I was scared. More scared than I was in the presence of james and much more than last night when jasper lost control. I had to talk to him, I just didn't know how or when to do it.

**_Alice's POV_**

Poor jasper. He felt terrible about last night! We went hunting and I had just watched him glut himself on three bears and a few elk. I didn't need to have his ability to feel what he was feeling, he was ashamed. He was the newest to join our "vegetarian" lifestyle; he had always had a difficult time but he had never slipped up, we were always there to help him in hard times. But this was different, this was Bella, the best friend of his wife, the love of his brother, he had tried to kill her. I knew it was an action he couldn't control and I didn't blame him, neither did Bella, and even worse Edward didn't either, no Edward saved the blame all for himself.

And now the future was blurry. I had no clue which path my family was on. It kept changing, however there was one thing that was for sure, in every blurry vision I could not see Bella.

Why? "Alice? Whats wrong? I could feel your anxiety across the forest". Jaspers arms wrapped around my waist when I didn't respond. "Bella" was the only thing I could choke out "she's leaving us." Jaspers arms tightened around me and his head dropped to rest on my shoulder "I'm so sorry."

"Jasper! This is not your fault!" I turned around and latched my arms around his neck. He lifted me off the ground and held me closer. "She is Edwards true love and your best friend. My action last night have scared her, I don't blame her for wanting to be as far away from us as possible." Jaspers head slumped as he put me down on my feet and he walked away.

Just then a picture started to weave its way into my vision. Edward was standing in Bellas backyard with Bella in front of him. She looked like she was going to pass out, and Edward looked like, well…. Nothing. No emotion no nothing. Bella looked up at Edward with tears falling down her face "you don't want me anymore?" she sobbed, and Edward shook his head "your not good for me Bella."

I gasped! Immediately jasper turned around and rushed towards me. "What is it Alice? What did you see?" I looked at jasper, I knew he could feel my despair and I couldn't keep it from him regardless. "You were wrong" I said. "its not Bella who is going to leave us…… its us who are going to leave Bella." I could hear the sadness in my own voice and I knew that jasper could not only hear it he could feel it much worse than it was hitting me. I didn't want to leave her, and I knew Edward didn't either, why was he making this decision? I had to talk to Edward.

**_Edwards POV_**

School with Bella, was excruciating! She was in pain, that much was easy to tell. Of course she was in physical pain, she had been attacked, she had stitches up her arm. She was wincing at every sound made around her, so it was quite clear that she had a headache. But it wasn't her physical pain that was killing me, it was the look in her eyes. She knew something was wrong, and it was killing her not to talk to me about it, I could tell that she was worried for my answer to her unasked question. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms, kiss her, make her pain go away, all of her pain. I wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay, to never let her go. But I had made my decision, I was not good for Bella, I had been selfish, I had put her in danger so I could be happy. I had sacrificed her, I was a terrible person… monster… and she deserved so much more.

Bella groaned by my side touching her hands to her head, instinctively I leaned forward to cradle her to my side, but I stopped myself before I touched her. I had said my goodbyes, I would never touch her again. The thought gripped me from my insides and threatened to tear my heart out of my chest and I knew that if I could cry, tears would be falling down my face in waves right now. I stood up and Bella turned to look at me with fearful eyes. "Where are you going?" She looked seconds from tears, I was hurting her again, my angel was suffering by me staying around her, I had to give her a clean break, I had to let her go. I straightened my shoulders and looked over her head, knowing that if I looked in her eyes my plans would crumble at the sight of her emotion. "I'm going home, the sun is going to come out after lunch."

"Will you come over later? I have to work at Newton's but I'm done at 9." She sounded as if she expected my answer and she was already dejected before I spoke it aloud. "I can't, not tonight Bella. Ill see you at school tomorrow." I didn't lean down to kiss her, I merely smiled and turned to walk away. As I walked three mumbled words sent me spiraling down in a deep pool of despair, "I love you" she whispered". My voice was so low that no one heard me as I mumbled "not as much as I love you." That was true, I loved her enough to leave her, even though I knew it was going to kill me. I loved her enough to save her from me, I would never hurt Bella again. Never.


	2. Visions and heartache

**Disclaimer: **SM owns it all

_**Bella's POV**_

As Edward walked out of the cafeteria it took everything I had not to break down and sob uncontrollably in my chair. Hoping that he would look back at me I watched him until he walked all the way out the doors before one single tear slipped down my face. He just needed time; my presence in his life was ripping his family apart. Jasper and Alice were gone, and I didn't know when, or if, they would be back. As much as I loved them all I would give up ever seeing them again, I could do that for Edward. But could he do that for me? I guess his choice now was either his family or me and I hated the fact that I was causing him so much angst. I would give him until tomorrow. If he didn't talk about it then I would bring it up.

I needed him, but if it was going to hurt him to stay away from his family we would need to discuss our options. A warm finger caught the lonely tear on my cheek. I looked up to see Mikes face, his eyes filled with a lot of questions. Questions that even if I wanted to, I could not answer. "What's up Bella? You okay?" Was I okay? I wasn't quite sure, but I knew I couldn't make it through the day. Actually mike I'm not feeling very well, I think I'm going to go home before my shift at work tonight. It wasn't completely a lie, I wasn't feeling well, my head was pounding and I felt like throwing up, but there was something else, something I couldn't put my finger on.

Mike actually looked worried, not in a creepy way, but in a friend way. He had stopped asking me out a long time ago. I knew he had bowed to Edward, with poor grace I might add, but things were not nearly as weird. "Bella, you do look a little green. Come on ill drive you home and ill take your shift for you tonight, you should get some rest."

I wasn't that sick, I could make it through a shift at work. I just couldn't make it through school the rest of the day without Edward. Also, because of my stitches I wouldn't be able to participate in gym… what a shame…. So I would really only be missing Biology. Our class, somehow I knew sitting at mine and Edward's table alone would cause my head to hurt that much worse. I nodded towards mike and I let him help me up from my chair. "Umm mike? I can drive myself, if you drive me my truck will be left at the school." I didn't want to have to walk tomorrow, or have Charlie pick me up, and Edward had said he see me at school so I didn't know if I would see him in time to ask him for a drive.

"I'm sure your dad can drop you off tomorrow Bella, or I can pick you up in the morning if you want, imp not letting you drive, you look like your going to fall over." I guess Charlie could pick me up, and I certainly did not feel like driving; I think Mike was right too, I did feel like I was going to collapse from exhaustion at any moment. "Ok Mike, ill get Charlie to drop me off in the morning." As much as I appreciated Mikes help I didn't want him picking me up in the morning, I had just got our normal friendship back. Mike grabbed my backpack for me and led me to his suburban.

As soon as I got in his truck he turned down the music and started driving me home. I leaned my head against the window, the cold glass felt nice on my overheated and pained forehead. "So where's Cullen today?" I didn't miss the way he gripped the wheel tighter when he sad Edwards last name. "I mean, isn't he usually overprotective of you? How could he leave with you not feeling well?"

"He had an appointment, and I didn't tell him I was ill." I closed my eyes and leaned back for the window hoping that mike would not ask me anymore questions. "Bella….. Bella….." I groaned and leaned over only to let out a gasp as I realized I had fallen asleep in mikes suburban. My eyes shot open and the concern on mikes face seemed to dull. "Finally, you've been out cold for like 15 minutes. I thought I was going to have to carry you in."

"I'm so sorry Mike, I guess I was more tired then I thought." Mike just shrugged and looked down at his lap. "Did you want help inside, or are you good?" he seemed more distant than before, I was confused, but I grabbed my bag and opened the door to get out. "Thanks so much for driving me home and taking my shift mike, I really appreciate it."

Mike looked at me again, the way he used to, the I'm going to ask you out on a date look. Crap, I thought we were doing so well. "Bella……" I cringed into my seat. "Is Cullen going somewhere? Moving away?" This took me by surprise, he seemed anxious for my answer, as if Edward leaving would give him an easy opportunity to go on a date with me. "Umm, I don't think so, why?"

"Well when you fell asleep you started mumbling _stay Edward _and _don't leave me_." I cringed into my seat a little more. I hadn't realized I had said anything, I didn't remember dreaming at all. Mike kept looking at me, anxiously awaiting my response. "No Edward isn't going anywhere" kill me now if he is, I added mentally. "I must have just been having a nightmare or something." I stepped out of the car which now seated a dejected looking Mike Newton, "thanks again mike". I shut the door and winced when the sound immediately made an impact on my already pounding head.

I got into the house and quickly called Charlie to let him know I had left school. He offered to come home, but I told him that I would probably just go straight to sleep to get rid of my headache. After I hung up the phone, I walked upstairs to the Bathroom and took two aspirin and went to my room to put on my pajamas. As I lay on my bed wrapped in my covers, the last thought to pass through my exhausted mind was how much better it would be if I had his arms around me while I slept.

_**Edwards POV**_

As I drove up my driveway I could hear Alice's thoughts screaming at me. _Edward! Why are we leaving? We are all waiting in the living room! Hurry up! _I caught he confused thoughts of my family around her, but It was difficult to really hear any of them because Alice just kept shouting at me. _She's my best friend…. You love her….. She loves you….. You'll crush her… yourself… __me._

I knew I had to talk to them all. I had to tell them that we were moving. I had to give Bella her "clean break". They owed me this much to leave without putting up to much of a fight, they had to understand how hard this decision was for me to make. I didn't want to talk about it, I just wanted to tell them we were leaving and get on with it, get on with the torture, but with my family, with Alice, I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

When I walked into the living room my entire family was there waiting for me. Esme and Carlisle were on the love seat holding hands. Carlisle was concerned for Bella, Esme for me, Emmett naturally was lost at what was going on, and Rose could have cared less, Alice was visibly shaken, I knew out of all of the members of my family she would take this he hardest. Jasper looked as if he was going to break down and cry; I didn't understand this, but then I could feel my pain in his thoughts and new he could feel what I was feeling on the inside. I shot him an apologetic look. _Edward, if it kills you this much are you sure that it is the right decision? _

"Its not about me, it never should have been! I put her in danger and now I'm rectifying that!" I bit back a growl as I tried to reign in my voice. Carlisle stood up and put a hand on my shoulder, _we are all here for you my son_; _if this is what you think is best_. I nodded my head as I began to sink down to my knees.

"I will call the hospital and tell them that we are moving. Everyone please start packing your things we will be gone by tomorrow evening." Carlisle's voice rang with authority he rarely used; I could tell he was using that voice to make sure that everyone would do what he asked without question. He knew I couldn't take it. Although his voice rang with authority Alice's voice spoke up. "How can you do that to her Edward? She loves you, she loves us, she will die."

"Figuratively ALICE!!! If I stayed she would actually die! We have complicated her life enough! We will let her live a normal life, one in which monsters like us to not stand around her all day! If you love her as much as you say you do you would understand why we have to do this!" I was very close to Alice now, my breathing ragged and my fists clenched at my side.

Jasper Stood up and stepped between me and Alice, and turned to face her. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He lifted her up in her arms and began to walk to their room. _Listen man, I understand you are having a rough time, but if you ever yell at my wife like that I will rip you to shreds. _I was still to angry to acknowledge his threat, I turned on my heels to go outside when a thought hit me. "And no looking into her future either! It will be hard enough without that." I mumbled the second half of my sentence as I walked out into the back yard to calm down.

I had made my decision, I had told my family. Now I had to do the hardest thing I could possibly imagine. I had to tell Bella. I was going to be selfish one more time, I would wait until tomorrow after school, this would allow me to come up with a plan of action and most importantly allow me a few more hours to spend with her; even if I didn't touch her. I have told her too many times that I love her. I knew that she wouldn't believe me if I just told her I didn't, or that I wanted to leave.

When I realized what I had to do I hated myself instantly, not only did I have to break her heart, I had to watch it happen. I knew that Bella was insecure, she always said she was not good enough for me, at the time the thought was laughable. But now it was the only thing I could say to make sure she did not follow me, that she would not wait for me, she would heal faster this way. I had to tell her that she was no good for me, that I wasn't a human and I had to stop pretending I was, that I didn't want her. All of these things were the truest form of blasphemy, lies that would surly burn me when they spat out of my mouth. But it was the only way; the only way to protect her.

_**Alice's POV**_

I clutched Jasper close as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. I wanted to stand up to Edward, I wanted to make him realize that this was a mistake. I wanted to tell Bella what was going on, she could stop him. But I couldn't, I knew it was killing him much more than it was killing me. I would listen to Edward, it killed me that I couldn't even say goodbye to her, but I knew that would be to hard on all of us. Edward thought Bella would move on, and perhaps she would, but it would not be easy for her. I knew that it would take her a very long time, and then, even when she was married to someone else, she would always have Edward in the back of her mind. Her one and only love, she would never let him go, no matter what he said to her. She would accept it, when he would tell her that he didn't want her, but she would die inside, and it would take all that she had to wake up in the morning and go on with her everyday life without him.

"Its going to be fine Alice, I know that you love her, but she will be fine."

"What about Edward?" I asked. Knowing full well that he would not move wherever we went he would need a lot of time to come to terms with his decision to leave her. He needed her just as much as she needed him, he would die inside as well. "He will…… be fine…… eventually..." jasper hugged me closer as he knew I was loosing my best friend and my favorite brother in one night. The thought brought on a new wave of hysteria and he rocked my gently until I began to calm down.

I heard Edwards's bedroom door shut and his music begin to play. He was trying to calm himself down, and he didn't have anyone to hold him like I did. "Ill be right back jazz." Jasper nodded knowing that I needed to comfort Edward, that Edward needed me to. I walked down the hall and tapped on Edwards's door. He didn't answer, but I let myself in anyway. He was sitting on his floor with his arms wrapped around his legs; I laughed a little as I realized he looked just like Bella would when she was having a hard time dealing with an internal struggle.

"Stop it Alice." Edward mumbled and I noticed his wince. "Sorry" I said. I walked across the room and knelt down to hug him, he didn't remove his hands from his legs but his breathing did slow down and his shoulders relaxed a bit. We sat like this for a while, I kept my thoughts stable, not thinking about Bella, and I said nothing, I was waiting for him. But after 20 minutes he had said nothing and I realized he needed to be alone again. As I stood, up Edwards arms released from his legs and he grabbed me in a fierce hug, "thanks Alice, I'm glad you understand, even if you don't want to leave."

I nodded, unable to keep my thoughts from lingering to the vision of Bella behind her house. Edward cringed as I walked towards the door. As I placed my hand on the door handle another image started to weave its way into my mind. I was not looking for Bella's future, but I was so attuned to it, the picture found its way in front of my eyes without me even trying. Bella was standing on top of a rock, the wind blowing her hair around her face. There was some snow on the mountains behind her but it was almost gone, I was guessing it was late February or early march. She looked almost peaceful as she edged forward. I gasped as I saw where she was standing, at the top of a cliff.

She walked all the way to the edge, sending small pebbles down the mountain side. She spread her arms out to her sides, letting the cold wind surround her, willing herself to fly. As she pushed herself up on her tip toes she whispered "Edward" and then let herself fall. A scream escaped her lips as she tumbled through the air; the angry black waves swallowed her whole and she did not surface; everything went black.


	3. Realizations and acceptance

Chapter Three: Realizations and acceptance

Hey guys and gals! So here is chapter #3, I know it's a bit short. I have been trying my best to get a chapter out every 2 days. I have the day off work tomorrow, so I will be able to get an extra one or two in. I hope you just loved the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter!! Haha, I am so mean.

Please read and review, I want to know what you think!!

* * *

Bella's POV

_As I shifted the weight of my feet I stared into Edwards unemotional eyes. I knew what he was going to tell me. He was going to leave me, and never come back, things I could never cope with. "You don't want me anymore" I sobbed. He just shook his head looking disgusted. I looked down at my feet to hold in my tears and a light breeze washed across my face and I was alone. Standing behind my house, utterly alone while my heart broke into a million pieces. "EDWARD!" I screamed, "COME BACK!"_

_I ran into the woods, screaming his name at the top of my lungs. I fell often and eventually m voice left my body. Finally when I tripped over a branch I laid my head down on the moss and gave up. I hoped I would die here; but that hope was vain because I knew I was going to suffer through his loss for far much longer than a quick death would allow me. _

I woke up from my dream covered in sweat, my forehead pounding with the migraine from yesterday. I had not slept much despite the fact that I had been in my bed for hours; every time I closed my eyes the images of him nearly took me into hysterics. I opened my eyes and scanned my room, hoping among hopes that he would be there, but he wasn't. I threw my head into my hands and sobbed. I knew it was just a dream, but there was something about the look on his face, it was familiar, and I had the strangest feeling that my nightmare was about to become a reality. I reality that my frail body could not handle.

I forced myself out of bed knowing that I had to get ready for school. Any other day I would stay home with a headache but I needed to see Edward, and school was the only place I could. I quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs to grab my keys and leave; the faster I saw him the better I would feel. There was a note on the fridge from Charlie;

_Bells, __I didn't wake you up when I got home, I figured you were still sick. I imagine Edward will pick you up for school so you can get your truck. _

_See you tonight_

_Dad_

Crap! I didn't have my truck, and Edward was not going to pick me up. I debated for 5 minutes on whether or not to just walk to school or to call Charlie and have him come get me. In the end I decided to walk, maybe the fresh air would get rid of my headache. I put on my jacket and boots, grabbed my school bag and headed out the door.

I had barely gotten 5 minutes away from the house when the rain began to fall. I glared up at the sky; it was only 25 minutes or so to get to school, but I could feel the rain drenching me through my Jacket. I decided to turn around and head home. The thought of not being able to see Edward today hit me hard. I wondered if I should call him, ask him to come and get me; but surely Alice would have seen me walking in the rain and told him. If he wanted to be with me he would have come. A small sob broke through my lips as I began to think about all the great times I had with Edward. I shouldn't be upset if he wanted to leave me, he had given me the best seven months any girl could have dreamed of. Even with James, even with the injuries, Edward was worth every bit of it! I tried to remind myself to calm down, to tell myself that he had not told me anything…… yet, I was basing my fears on a silly dream and a few days of no contact.

I just couldn't lose him, I needed a plan of action, a way to make him see this; just in case. The rain began to pound harder and I could barely see in front of my own face. I gave up and walked off to the side of the road to try and find shelter in the trees until the rain slowed a little bit more. Just as I got to the edge of the forest the toe of my boot caught a branch and I fell to my knees in the mud nearly slamming my head off a nearby tree. "Perfect!" I nearly cursed out loud. I was so angry at where my life was right now, I was scared, lonely, sad; and here I was lying in the mud. Tears began to swim down my cheeks mixing in with the rain, and I began to cry for Edward.

"Edward I'm sorry! I need you! I will always need you; I can't bear to lose you; not now, not ever." I curled myself up into a ball and rocked myself slowly my restless night starting to force its weight down on me. I knew I had to get up and walk home, but my body wouldn't comply. I just sat there half exposed to the rain and half under the canopy of a large tree waiting for the rain to ebb, and my will to go home to take over.

_**Edwards POV.**_

Alice's vision had floored me! I had no clue what to do. Before it was an easy choice; if I stayed, she would be in mortal danger all of the time, and I could never let that happen and as much as I knew it would kill my family, myself and most of all Bella that I had made the decision to leave. But what I had just seen in Alice's mind scared me much more than any other vision I have ever had for my angel, my Bella. She would take her own life? In my wildest most excruciating nightmares I would never have thought I had affected Bella enough to think she would take her own life. I kept picturing her face in my mind, how peaceful she looked; she didn't even hesitate at the top of the cliff she just jumped.

I had complicated her life much more than I had imagined. What if I begged her to keep herself safe, what if it was my last request to her before I left her, would she grant me this one last request? A small tap on my door brought me from my reverie, "Edward" Alice sighed "I have watched your decisions over the past couple hours, while you debated on what to do.

It does not matter what you say, she will break down eventually, she will never love anyone else, she will eventually die for you."

"Alice," I began, but she silenced me with a cold stare and continued. "You love her Edward and I know you will not leave her hear broken, not after you have seen what I have seen. Your plan has failed, now please go get your sobbing girlfriend and hold her close to you while you whisper a thousand apologies in her ear for even considering leaving her."

It was at that moment that I caught a glimpse of Bella in Alice's head. She was on the ground, covered in mud and soaking wet. Broken sobs came out of her mouth as she said; "Edward I'm sorry! I need you! I will always need you; I can't bear to lose you; not now, not ever." That was all it took. The past two days of planning, of deciding, all useless. I was running as fast as I could to get to her. I owed her so much more than an apology, I owed her everything, and I would spend the rest of my existence making it up to her.

_**Bella's POV**_

I was soaked to the bone, freezing, and my head hurt so much that I knew I couldn't move if I wanted to. The only thing I really wanted right now was Edward, he would make all of my pain and worries go away, another sob broke through and I whimpered "Edward" as another pounding pain shot through my head.

"Oh Bella" I heard a small murmur from behind me. I turned to see Edward, the most beautiful sight imaginable, walking toward me from the forest. He didn't say anything else. He bent own and pulled me into his arms, clutching me tightly against his chest and stroking my hair. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight to my body and let out hysterical sobs unable to control myself. "I'm so sorry" he whispered as he turned and headed for my house.

_**Edward's POV**_

How could I have done this to her? Here she was in my arms, turning blue, sobbing over what I had put her through in the past two days. Alice had tried to warn me that my leaving would rip Bella apart and I did not listen, I didn't listen to the physic, I bet against her and lost. Bella whimpered in my arms and her grip loosened, I ran faster now, all I could think about was how I had to get her home and into dry clothes. I would explain everything to her later, beg for her forgiveness, but right now she needed to get warm.

As I ran up her driveway I saw Alice open the door for me; I followed her upstairs to the bathroom where she had already started a warm bath for Bella. I loved my sister, she truly cared about Bella more than I could have imagined, I sighed as I realized I almost took all of that away from her too. I walked into the bathroom with Bella in my arms, she was blue all over and her body was shaking violently. "Bella" I said as I lowered her down to the floor, her hold on my shirt tightened. "Bella, love, Alice is here, she's going to get you warm and I'm going to change and then ill come back up here for you, ok?" She nodded and Alice replaced my hands with hers on Bella's shoulders.

_There's a bag downstairs with some fresh clothes in it for you. _I leaned down to kiss Bella on her forehead, and I nodded in Alice's direction, "thanks".

_**Bella's POV**_

My head was swimming with questions for Alice and Edward but I was so cold it hurt. Alice helped me undress and lowered me into the tub. She poured water over my head and started to wash my hair. My body was shaking violently and it took a few minutes before my body started to thaw from the freezing rain, but the pain in my head was still there, what a headache! Alice did not say much as she helped me, she just smiled, a lot, and kept apologizing for not seeing me in the rain sooner. When she told me she had a lot on her mind I asked her why, and she said Edward would explain everything later.

Alice pulled the plug from the bath and helped me stand, I was warm all over, and as the feeling of warmth spread through my body my heavy eyelids dropped further down my face. "Isabella Swan" Alice chastised, "how much have you slept in the past two days?" I shrugged, "not much Alice, my mind wouldn't really turn off." She hugged me tightly and the led me to my room where Edward was waiting for us. Before I was even completely in the doorway Edward had picked me up in his arms and cradled me against his chest. "Thank you for your help Alice, I can take it from here."

As much as I wanted to talk to Edward I was quickly losing the battle with my heavy lids; despite the fact that I was trying extremely hard to keep them open. Edward noticed this and rocked me slowly in his arms while standing by the window. "Go to sleep love, I will be here when you wake up, I won't let you go once, I promise." I smiled in contentment as I drifted off to the feeling of his lips on my cheek.


	4. Confessions

I wasn't quite sure if I was on the right track, but those of you who reviewed seem to like where im going with everything. I'm really enjoying writing this! I'm quite certain everything is going to stay with Edwards and Bella's POV for a while. Also Im trying new spacing to see if it makes a difference.

As always, please read and review. Let me know your opinions!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Edwards POV**_

I don't know how long I had been standing there will Bella in my arms. It was a feeling I would never feel the loss of again. I was in love with the gorgeous creature in my arms and the pas two days were the hardest and most stupid days of my existence. I had not realized that she cared for me as much as I cared for her, I underestimated her ability to love. I had thought she would be like any other human and eventually she would get over me and move on, as much as that thought pained me; but when has Bella ever acted like a normal human?

Bella had not stirred in my arms once, her face was buried in my shirt and her hands were resting on my chest. The dark circles under her eyes were beginning to disappear but she still looked like she needed a few more hours of uninterrupted sleep. I walked towards Bella's bed and laid her down under the covers, I knew she would be out for a while, but I couldn't bear to leave her if only for a brief moments. I quickly walked over to her desk and penned a note to Charlie in Bella's hand writing.

Dad,

I didn't go to school again today, still not feeling well. It's Friday, so I probably wont miss much. Don't worry about me, I just need to sleep it off. Alice will drop off my truck for me.

Love

Bella

I knew that Charlie would not check up on Bella if she said she needed to sleep. He would leave her in peace and talk to her when she woke up. I quickly ran the letter downstairs and placed in on the kitchen table. I took my phone out of my pocket to call Alice, she answered on the first ring and let out a sigh, "ill have her truck there before Charlie gets home." Of course she would know why I was calling, "thanks Alice, you really are the best sister ever." Alice chuckled and hung up the phone.

I quickly grabbed Bella a glass of water for when she woke up and then flew up the stairs to be with my angel, my own personal miracle. She had not stayed still when I had left the room, she was wrapped up her covers, her breathing slightly erratic; she must have started to dream when I put her on the bed. "Edward" she croaked out and then rolled back over again. I couldn't stand the space between us, but I also did not want to disturb her sleep, it was my fault that she had not had more than a few hours of rest in the past two days. I sat in the rocking chair waiting for her dream to end so I could hold her without waking her up. "Edward" she mumbled again, "I'm sorry".

Sorry? What was she sorry for? She had done nothing wrong. In an instant I was cradling her in my arms. My swift movement did not wake her, but her heart and breathing rates seemed to settle with my touch. She snuggled in close to my touch and I was happy that I had put an end to whatever dream that was making her apologize to me. When her body completely relaxed I laid down on the bed with her in my arms, and hoped that she would sleep off the rest of the day. Not only because I knew she need it, for her own health, but because I wanted to hold her all day; and I wanted noting more than to never talk about the past two days again. I knew I had to, but now was not the time.

Bella sighed and clutched me closer to her warm body and a small whisper escaped her lips. "I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you, I'm sorry I couldn't be better, I never deserved you." My heart broke. She thought she wasn't enough? Did she not realize the hold she had on me? I stroked her hair softly, and held her as tight as possible, without hurting her, to my chest. "No Bella, it is I who does not deserve you, and I will spend the rest of my existence making this up to you! You will never again have reason to doubt your hold on me. You are my life, my love and my soul."

_**Bella's POV**_

I opened my eyes to the darkness of my room and the feel of two strong cold arms wrapped around me. I knew he could tell that I was awake; he pulled me closer into his chest and I felt his lips touch down on my head. I rolled over so I could face him, the room was too dark for me to see in his eyes, but I could feel his relaxation under my body, all of the turmoil of the past two days hopefully all but forgotten. "Edward, I'm…." Edwards hand came down to clamp on my mouth, "Bella if you apologize for something that isn't your fault one more time I will break down." I was so confused, I hadn't talked to Edward about what was going on at all, and I really was sorry, I did not understand why he would not let me apologize. Sensing the tension in my body Edward pulled me up into his arms as he sat up on my bed. "I feel terrible for what I did, and you have taken all of the blame on yourself when you did nothing wrong. You must have said you were sorry 100 times in your sleep. I need you to know that _you_ have nothing to apologize for."

His emphasis on the word "you" did not go unnoticed and I struggled in his arms to look him in the eyes. Despite the darkness I could see the pain in them. "Edward, I'm confused, what do you have to apologize for?"

Edward took a deep breath and released my body as he stood up to pace my room. "Bella, I was so stupid. When Jasper…. well, you know. My world came crashing down around me as a realized once again that I was the reason you had been put in danger, the reason you had gotten hurt. It was all because of me, and who I am. I was going to leave you, only to protect you from what I am and the dangers that seem to follow you when you are with me, and then…" His voice hitched in his throat.

"Then what Edward" I whispered, tears freely streaming down my face. He closed the gap between us and caught my tears with cold frantic fingers, "Bella, please don't cry, I promise I will never leave you again, I will never consider it, I promise, I will love you for all of my existence; I am not strong enough to go through any of this again." I hugged him closer to me and refused to let him go. "And another thing," he whispered in my ear, "you are more than enough for me, I will never again make you doubt your hold on me, I love you."

He pulled back to look me in the eyes, and he bent his lips to meet mine. He parted my lips with his and I interlocked my fingers in his hair as my eyes closed. He pushed me down on the bed while one of his hands went to the small of my back and the other stayed cupping my face. My heart was racing, beating through my chest, Edward had never kissed me like this before and I knew he would break away soon to control his own desire. But it was I who had to break away from him, so I could breathe. When I pulled my lips from his, he did not release me, his lips trailed down my jaw line, across my collar bone and back up. He made the circuit a few more times, allowing my breathing and his to slow, before he pulled me into his arms, cradling me like a small child. "I love you so much Bella," he bent his lips down to brush against my forehead. "I love you too Edward, more than my own life."

I'm not quite sure why I said that, I meant it, but I don't know why I said it out loud. His body went rigid under me as he stopped breathing. "What is it Edward?" I asked scared of his answer. "It's not important Bella, don't worry about it."

"Edward tell me please!" I had almost yelled at the top of my lungs before I realized that Charlie was probably asleep in the other room. Edward sighed. I moved in his hold so I could place both my hands on either side of his face. "Edward please tell me, ill only think the worst if you don't, does me loving you that much upset you? Were you hoping that I didn't?"

This seemed to snap him out of whatever he was thinking about. "Oh God no Bella, I'm sorry for making you think that," he hugged me tight to his chest. "It's just your choice of words" his body went rigid again and he sighed in defeat. "Once I had made the decision to leave you for your own safety I told my family. Alice took the decision extremely hard and I couldn't stand that I was hurting both her and you so much with my decision. But your life was so much more important. Alice came to my room to comfort me, and she had a vision. One which made me realize that even if I left you here, you would not be safe. That was the resolve that made me stay; it made me understand that my love for you was enough to keep you safe and that I would spend the rest of my life protecting you and loving you at the same time."

"Edward, what was her vision?" I wasn't quite sure I really wanted to know, but I needed to understand what had changed Edwards mind. I needed to know why he stayed. "Bella, I'm not sure…." He took a breath, "please Edward, I have to know what Alice saw".

"Alice saw you committing suicide. You jumped off a cliff."

"oh" I started to cry again as I tried to push myself away from Edward. He only held onto me tighter. "Bella I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have told you that."

"No Edward I'm glad you did." I took a deep breath and let my eyes drop to my lap, I couldn't look him in the eyes when I asked my next question. "Is that why you decided to stay, because you thought I would kill myself if you left?"

"Oh no Bella, No….." He put his hand under my chin so he could look into my eyes, I can only imagine the pain he saw in my eyes as my mind wrapped around the fact that he might only be staying with me because he didn't want to feel responsible for my death not because he loved me. "Bella, I had no idea you would think it this way, I love you more than anything! I was going to leave you to protect you from what I am. That was the only reason. When I watched you jump, I realized that I couldn't stand not to be with you. The thought of you dying was terrible, whether or not I was the reason. It brought me out of my self pity long enough to realize I was making the biggest mistake of my existence."

He leaned down and kissed me softly; "Please understand me Bella, I am not here because I would feel responsible if that vision were to come true. I know I would be responsible, but I am here because I love you and I need you, I cannot live without you. Not being able to touch you, hold you, to talk to you every minute of everyday would have been my own personal hell. A hell in which I was willing to endure if it meant that you were safe and happy. I see now that I am the only person who can give that to you, and that my angel makes me the happiest man on the planet!"

I took a deep breath, replaying his words in my mind, he really did love me! As much as I loved him, maybe more, although I would never admit it to him. A smile started to spread across my face. "you really love me… that much?" I looked up into his eyes and felt his body relax under mine as he leaned down to whisper in my ear "No man has ever felt love like mine for you, some would fall apart from the power of it but I embrace it with open arms. I will always love you, for the rest of your life, for the rest of my existence."

The smile slipped from my face as quickly as it had appeared there and I went rigid. "Bella, what's wrong?" I could hear the anxiousness of his voice. I didn't move an inch, he shook me a little trying to break through to me. Finally I broke, "E-e-e d-d-ward, you said the rest of my life? Do you not want me…. To be with you forever, I thought you loved me?"

"Bella, I do love you. That's why I won't. I love you too much to damn you to an eternity of night. I will stay with you, isn't that enough? Please don't view my opinions on changing you as a lack of love for you, if anything it supports the fact that I loved you more than anyone has ever loved."

I looked into Edwards eyes, easier to see now as some daylight was shining into my room. He looked sad, I leaned in to kiss him and let my lips go to his ear, "Edward this is what I want, I want to be with you forever, I want to love you forever. One lifetime will never be enough."

He sighed and pulled my face back to look at me, he looked torn. "It would be the most selfish thing I could ever do. I cannot take your life, so you can be with me for eternity, I will not sacrifice you like that."

Wow, suddenly the word selfish did not seem nearly as bad as I thought it was in the past. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with me forever, it was that he didn't want to take my life away from me, even if I wanted him to. I knew this was not the last time we would have this conversation, but I also knew that tonight was not the night to discuss it further, we had both been through enough in the past few days. I would plan out my argument to him, I would make him understand that I wanted this more than anything I had ever wanted in my entire life.

"I love you so much Edward." I leaned down to kiss him again, letting my body rest against his. "You are my life Isabella Swan" he answered simply. His cold fingers traced small circle under my eyes, "you look like you could use some more sleep?" I nodded and allowed my eyes to close while he hummed my lullaby and I drifted contently into unconsciousness once again.


	5. Family Love

So, today was my day off, and I did manage to get two chapters done today! I know that this one is all lovey dovey but I think we needed that after the sadness of the previous chapters. I hope you are enjoying the story.

I don't know where I am going to go from here, so I would expect Friday to be the next day for a chapter. I need time to get all of my ideas on the right track.

As always, please read and review. It is very rewarding to hear what you have to say about my first fan-fic.

* * *

_**Edwards POV**_

Bella had been asleep for five hours since she awoke in the morning. I was happy to see her sleeping peacefully, and the only things she muttered about in her sleep this time were about her love for me. Her heart rate was steadily climbing and her breathing speeding letting me know that she was going to wake up within a couple of minutes.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she stretched her body, arching into my body. "Morning", she whispered. I tightened my arms around her and buried my face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. "Good morning beautiful." She sat up only to fall right back down on to her pillow. "You might want to take it slow love, you have slept for almost twenty hours"

I smiled as I watched her eyes grow wide, "Twenty hours? Really?" I nodded and chuckled, "Yes Bella, aside from you sleep break earlier this morning you have slept since Alice got you out of the bath around ten yesterday morning."

"Wow, I'm sorry, that must have been really boring for you."

I stood up from the bed quickly and had Bella in my arms not a second later, she gasped and the giggled as I spun her around. I set her down on her feet and balance her before I allowed my hands to move their way to her face. I bent down and looked her right in the eyes, "Bella, holding you in my arms for twenty hours is so far from boring its laughable." Red blush spread across her face and I could feel her warmth grow across my body. She put her face against my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck, "you are amazing" she whispered. "You took the words right out of my mouth Bella.

"Can I have some human time? I really want to shower and change."

"Certainly" I kissed her forehead and walked out of her room.

When I heard the water of Bella's shower I went into her kitchen and started to search for her breakfast. I had watched a few cooking programs and I was pretty sure I could make an omelet with ease.

I could smell the strawberry scent from Bella's hair before I heard her footsteps at the top of the stairs. I slipped her omelet on a plate and put the toast beside it, as I turned around I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Bella's face. She arched an eyebrow at me questioningly. "Food Network" was all I could say without laughing at the look on her face. She sat down at the table and I placed the food in front of her.

As she ate I felt as great deal of happiness that I had made her a meal, I knew it was not a grand gesture by any means but it was my small gesture to her, to let her know that she had changed me; that I had changed for her. She looked up at me then and smiled, "that was really good Edward."

I smiled, "My pleasure love."

"So what's on the agenda for today, Charlie will probably be fishing until after dinner." Bella looked up at me while asking her question, her eyes showed such warmth and excitement for spending the day with me that I almost melted in my chair.

"As long as we are together I will perfectly happy with whatever today's activities bring us." As I spoke I reached across the table to touch her cheek, she leaned her head into my hand and closed her eyes in contentment. "hmmmm, I think I would like to go to your house. I miss our family."

If my heart was beating it would have sped up exponentially. She had just called Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper our family. Not my family but our family, I liked the sound of the words "our family" so much that I had to get up from my chair and walk over to her. "that sounds like a wonderful idea," I said, as I crushed her lips to mine and felt her melt against my chest.

Her breathing grew ragged and her pulse was beating so fast I thought it might just pump right out of her chest. I reached behind my neck and pulled her arms back towards her sides, she blushed and pouted as she looked down. I chuckled once, "ah Bella, always so eager to put yourself in danger."

I watched as her eyes grew wide, and I realized what I said and the connotation it had on the conversation that took place earlier this morning. "Well lets get going" I said quickly as I reached the door to grab her jacket off the hook. "Umm Edward, are we running? I don't have my truck. When I went home the other day I left it in the parking lot."

"Actually Alice got your truck for you yesterday, It was here when Charlie got home from work. Did you call him on Thursday to come and get you?" The small smile on Bella's face slipped into a slight panic and I heard her heart beat start to race, "Bella, how did you get home?"

_**Bella's POV**_

"_Bella, how did you get home"_

I did not want to make Edward angry with me, not after we had just patched everything up. But of all the people who could have driven me home, this one was the one that would get the worst possible reaction out of Edward. Why couldn't I have just asked one of the girls? Why did it have to be Mike that found me crying at the lunch table?

"Bella?"

"Listen Edward, I was really not feeling well and he was the first person who noticed. I really wanted to get home and I couldn't drive myself, I was too tired and my head was killing me. I….."

"Bella just tell me" he nearly growled.

"Mike Newton" I whispered.

Edward's breath stopped mid intake. I looked up to see his eyes almost black with fury. His body was so rigid he looked like a sculpture. "Edward, I'm sorry, I just needed to get away from the school and he was there. I asked him, I wasn't thinking I just had to get out, you had just left me there and…."

Edwards face had melted and he looked at me with sadness piercing in his eyes, "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize you were ill. I was so busy trying to not think about what I had to do… I left you there in pain."

"Edward, I completely understand, don't worry about it. I knew you hated him, and I do not like him much either sometimes, but I still asked him to take me home. He just drove me home, that is it. He didn't even talk to me that much; I fell asleep on the drive."

Edward grabbed me in a tight hug, "I don't deserve you at all my angel. But will you promise me something?"

"Anything Edward, anything you want." I had no clue what I was agreeing to but at that exact moment I wanted nothing more to give Edward anything he wanted. "Not that it matters, because I will never leave you like that again, but promise me you will never take a ride from Newton again, or anyone else for that matter, teenagers are notoriously bad drivers."

I pulled myself out of my hug and smacked his chest and he laughed, "I am a great driver thank you very much!" He rolled his eyes and started to lead me towards my truck. Mumbling "that's because you drive slower than I walk" under his breath.

_**Edwards POV**_

Mike Newton, that vile little boy. After all the inappropriate thoughts he had about Bella, all of the terrible thoughts about me and my family…. GAH!! I didn't even have the right to be that mad. But I was murderously angry at myself, I had left Bella that day, left her alone, scared and sick; I left her to be taken care of that putrid mind! I would never forgive myself, she had fallen asleep in her car, he could have touched her ….. I had to stop myself right there; anymore thoughts like this and I would turn my cars steering wheel to dust.

To calm myself down I reached over and took Bella's hand in mind; as soon as her warmth met my hand I started to settle. I turned to smile at her and she leaned across the truck cab to rest her head on my shoulder. Releasing my hand from hers I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her right beside me and stroked her hair. She nestled into my side and took in a deep breath, I knew she was taking in my scent, she once told me that it calmed her. I didn't need to bother thinking about Mike Newman, I was not going anywhere, and he would never again have the chance to be alone with Bella, never again.

We pulled up to y house and Bella sighed, I looked down at her to see an angelic smile across her face. She craned her neck up to look at me, "What? I really love it here." I smiled at the thought of how much Bella loved my family, and how much my family cared for her as well. Well everyone except Rosalie who was at this moment walking out the back door to go hunting, she had no need to as she had just gone two days ago, but she was jealous of Bella's humanity and did not like to be around her.

Alice was waiting by the garage for us. Before Bella had even fully got out of the truck Alice had her in a tight hug. Bella hugged Alice back and made no move to break away. "Thanks Alice". Alice broke her hug with Bella and looked and stood on her tip toes to look Bella straight in the face. "For what Bella?".

"Well, apparently I owe you my life. Actually…. I owe you much more than that, I owe you Edward, which goes hand in hand with my sanity. What I guess I'm saying is thanks for being a psychic." She bit her lip and looked down at her feet. Alice giggled and pulled her back into another tight hug, "It was my pleasure, I love you too you know."

Bella buried her face in Alice's shoulder and a tear ran down her cheek "I love you too Alice." I walked over to Bella and Alice and in the same moment that Alice released Bella I caught her tear with a kiss and held her against my side. She wrapped both of her arms around my waist and we walked into the house.

Esme, Carlisle and Emmett were sitting in the living room. Jasper was standing at the back wall trying not to get to close to Bella, he was heavily ashamed of his actions three days ago. _I shouldn't be here; maybe I should go catch up with Rose. I almost killed her last time we were in the same room. _I looked over at jazz and smiled, letting him know that everything was okay, he could feel it in my emotions, the happiness I felt now that I knew Bella and I would be together from now on.

Emmett flew off the couch and crushed Bella to his chest. "I missed you _Bella_! You haven't fallen over yet today have you? I don't want to miss anything."

"Emmett!" Esme chided, as she stood up to kiss Bella on the forehead, "Its very nice to have you here Bella." _Oh, he looks so happy, I am so glad they could figure this out. Thank goodness for Alice! _

Carlisle stood up next kissing Bella on the forehead as he passed. "it is very nice to see you again my dear, you must excuse me I have a shift at the hospital, I was merely waiting for you to arrive before I left." _My son has found the person who best fits with him. She loves him so much, I am so happy for them both._

Bella looked up at Jasper and smiled. She took a step towards him and he put up his hands in warning. "Jasper, I…." she seemed to choke on her words, she seemed hurt by his frigidness. "Bella, I care for you a lot, the emotions of everyone in this family turn to love when you are in the room. I am very sorry that I lost control. I promise I will never allow myself to put you in a situation like that again." _God, I should have left with Rose, she must be terrified of me. I can't even hug her like the rest of the family. _

"Jasper! I do not blame you. Accidents happen. After this moment right now I hope we will never talk about it again. You are very important to me and I want you in my life, as long as you are comfortable there." I smiled, Jasper hated feeling weak, he was happy about the fact that Bella was not scared of him and her words of his importance in her life made him relax a lot more. After all the hugs and declarations Japser and Alice went upstairs and Emmett went to find Rosalie. Esme went to her room to work on some blueprints.

"Edward?" Bella said as she leaned into me on the sofa. I looked down at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "yes love?"

"Will you play for me? It has been too long since I've heard you play and I miss it."

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward's hands were making music that was so beautiful it was hard to believe that he had created it. I loved listening to him play, my mind always got lost in his music, trying to decipher what he was thinking when he wrote his songs. I put my head against his shoulder and sighed, this was the closest thing to perfection that my life had been in for what seemed like a very long time. I closed my eyes, feeling his cold body against mine, inhaling his intoxicating scent while letting his sweet melodies caress my ears. My senses were being assaulted by him and I loved every moment of it.

*******

I was awoken sometime later by Edwards cool lips against mine. I was a little startled; I couldn't believe I had fallen asleep. Hadn't I just slept for twenty hours? "Its okay love, you've only been out for an hour, you fell asleep at the piano and I brought you up here." I looked around at my surroundings and realized I was in Edward's room, on his black sofa, with a blanket wrapped around me. "I'm so sorry I feel asleep, your music just made me relax so much that I guess I dozed off."

"Bella, don't apologize, for me to know that you feel that comfortable around me to just let all of your walls down and relax, its one of the best gifts I could have asked for today."

"Thank you for playing for me, it was beautiful."

Edward pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. I lifted my hand up and stroked the side of his face, he leaned his head in my hand and a soft sigh escaped his lips. "You have no idea how good that's feels." I hugged myself a little closer to him; "If it feels anything like this, then I think I do." He leaned forward and kissed me gently but passionately, after pulling away he trailed kisses across my jaw and stopped when he reached my ear "Isabella Swan, you are the most important part of my world, and I will always be with you even if it's only to use my shoulder to sleep on while I play piano for you."

This was unbelievable. To think that yesterday I was preparing myself to live without him forever and today I was in his arms hearing him tell me that he would always be there with me. I smiled at that and rested my head against his shoulder "I would take your shoulder over the most comfortable pillow in the world."

"It's yours" he whispered.


	6. Emails and Fevers

Hi Everyone!! Im super sorry I didnt publish this yesturday like I promised! I have had alot to do lately. Dont worry tho, if you review i will be sure to publish one or two chapters tomorrow!! Its my day off!

Sorry about the ending of this chapter, you'll see what I mean when you get there. I really had no other choice. The next chapter will be better,

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

Monday morning I woke up to Edwards lips grazing down my cheek. "Good morning sleeping beauty, its time for school."

I sighed and rolled over so I could wrap my arms around him. "Do we have to go?" I was definitely pouting, I did not want to share Edward with anyone today; to be honest I did not want to leave where we were right now. Also, I was not looking forward to the heavy load of homework that I was going to have. Thank goodness Edward is smart because he was going to have tutor me and help me with all of the work I missed on Thursday and Friday, grade 12 was not easy when it comes to math and missing school.

"I think we do, you missed almost two full days last week." My eyes widened in shock, I thought he couldn't read my mind? He chuckled a little bit, he knew he had me by the look on my face. I really needed to catch up on the work I'd missed. It was my senior year and I really couldn't afford to get behind, especially if I anted to graduate with Edward and Alice.

I groaned as I got out of bed and grabbed by bag for the bathroom. "I'll give you your privacy love, I'm going to go home and change, ill be back with the car for school before you have the chance to miss me. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and kissed me on the cheek, before jumping out my window with lightening speed.

***

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella's arms rose up over her head as she let out a rather large yawn. She was exhausted and it was quite evident by the large black circles under her eyes. Poor girl, the time she missed last week had really put he behind on her school work. She had to work double hard to catch up on Monday night, which left her Mondays homework for Tuesday and Tuesdays for Wednesday. Luckily today, Thursday, the homework load was light and she was able to catch up completely. I had offered several times to do her homework but she had refused, she wanted to do it by herself; one of the many things I loved about her, she worked hard. Although she did need my help with her math, she was never very good with math and missing out on Fridays class had her lost.

I leaned forward over the table and kissed her head. "I'm going to take the car home, ill see you in half an hour." Bella yawned again, "Ok, ill try and stay up this time." She grimaced and flushed red. She had tried to wait up for me every night this week but her body was too tired and had other plans. Monday night she had fallen asleep in her bed, and Tuesday at her desk. Last night I found her on the floor by the window. She was pushing her body too far and I was happy it was Thursday because the weekend as close and she could sleep all weekend, I would make her sleep all weekend.

"Bella" I said sternly. "Go upstairs and go to bed, you are not hurting my feelings at all by being asleep when I get back." I got up from my chair and pulled her into a hug. "Goodnight my angel, I will be here before you even start to dream."

She took in a deep breath of my scent and nodded in my chest. I held her for another moment before leaning down to kiss her softly. I knew she was tired because she barley kissed me back and I didn't have to pull away from her, she did that on her own accord. "Do not wait for me" I said sternly one last time and walked out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight Charlie," he grumbled something that sounded a lot like "now that your leaving." I smiled as I walked out of the door. Charlie did not have a problem with me, he just had a problem with his baby girls boyfriend. I was okay with his overprotection of her, I knew if it was anyone but me I would appreciate his actions.

I quickly drove home and parked the Volvo in the garage. I still had twenty minutes before Charlie would be in bed, so I went up to my room to listen to music before returning to my Bella. I really hope she went to bed, she didn't look like she could stay standing for more then a couple minutes, let alone thirty.

There was a tap at my door, "come in Alice". Alice pranced her way into my room and folded herself on my carpet. "Hey Edward, how's Bella? She looked really tired today." I sighed, "She was tired, shes exhausted actually."

"Why? Have you been keeping her up at night?" Alice wiggled her eyebrows at me a little bit.

I explained to Alice about Bella getting caught up on the work she missed last week including her shifts at Newtons. She picked up very quickly that I was blaming myself for Bella's exhaustion; if I hadn't of been so stupid last week she would have gone to school and not missed anything.

"You know Edward you have to stop blaming yourself for everything. She will sleep it off this weekend and be back to her normal self by the time the weekend is over." I smiled a little at Alice, she always had the right words to make me feel better. "Thanks"

I stood up from the couch, and Alice nodded knowing that I was going to Bella.

***

A few minutes later I was scaling the side of Bella's house to her room. I almost growled when I saw Bella sitting at her computer desk answering an email. She turned to look at me, the bags under her eyes darker than when I left thirty minutes ago. "I told you id be awake when you got back," she tried to smile as well but her face barely moved. She pushed herself away from her wheezing computer, stood up and began stepping towards me.

One step was all it took, her body shook and her eyes fluttered and she went crashing to the floor. I darted across the room and caught her before she hit the ground and had her cradled in my arms in the same second. "Bella why did you wait for me? You should have gone straight to sleep."

"I wanted another goodnight kiss" she said, barely above a whisper. I groaned, "oh my Bella, you didn't have to wait up for that, I would have given you one when I got here." She smiled as I leaned down to kiss her lightly. When I pulled away her eyes fluttered close and her head landed softly on my chest as sleep over took her.

I made my way over to her bed and pulled her covers back. I gently laid her down on the mattress and covered her with her blankets. I was about to lye down next to her when a small groan from her computer caught my attention. I decided I should probably shut it off before it dies of over heating or it got loud enough to wake her up, although I'm pretty sure nothing could wake her from her slumber right now.

I bent down to turn it off and something on the screen caught my eye. It was an email Bella had sent to her mother. Usually it would not have caught my attention but my name was the subject matter and curiosity took the best of me.

Mom,

I'm feeling much better, thanks for asking. You worry too much, I don't even know why Charlie called you… it was just a headache. I did miss a day and a half of school and its taken me all week to catch up, thank goodness for Edward, he is a life saver.

Did Charlie put you up to this email? I know you haven't seen me and Edward together so there is no possible way that you could think we were moving too fast. I know ive put off this response, I was trying to think about my answer to you, I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell you the truth or not. I will tell you the truth, but please do not ask me again or make any motherly comments about what you are about to read. This is a one time thing, I'm writing to you as my best friend not my mom.

I love him. I am in love with him. I can't even breathe right when we are apart. I know I'm young and I've never been in a relationship before, but I guarantee you that I will never ever be able to love anyone other than Edward Cullen. He is my life, my soul, he is all that is good about my life, and without him my world is dark. My life would stop moving if he were to leave it; never moving forward again. I want to be with him forever, whatever that may bring, I will always want him.

Don't worry mom, I know what I'm doing please don't freak out. I hope you get to meet him again, under better circumstances. I am a different person because of him and I know that you aren't here to see the changes but you will notice them when you see me.

I'm happy.

Love you always!

Bella

Ps… if you tell dad this I will kill you 

I continued to read and re-read the words in front me; I had no words to express the feeling in my body right now. Bella had told me time and time again that she loved me, that she needed me, but she had never said these things to me, well at least not like this, her guard down and her heart open. The more I read over the email the more I focused on one line _I want to be with him forever, whatever that may bring, I will always want him._ I knew that I could never be selfish enough to take her life away from her, but what if that's what she wanted, what if she really did want me forever, no matter the sacrifices?

Just then Bella moaned in her sleep. It took my mind away from the computer screen for the first time in over four hours; she had been so quiet, most likely due to her exhaustion that I had almost forgotten where I was. I quickly shit the computer off and turned towards Bella. She was sprawled across the bed her feet tangled in the sheets and her hair spread widely across her face. I chuckled to myself, she only moved like that when I wasn't in the bed next to her.

As I got closer to her the smile from my face faded. Her skin was paler that usual, with a soft sheen of seat covering her face, matting her hair to her forehead and her neck and her breathing was a laboured, her chest rising and falling in heavy motions. U had been so focused on her email I had not even noticed that Bella was ill. I pulled the hair away from her face and left my palm to rest on her forehead, thankfully her body temperature only seemed to be a few degrees higher than usual, not a full blown fever…. Yet. Bella sighed at the cold touch of my hand ad her stiff body seemed to relax a little.

I crawled into bed next her and pulled her overly warm body against mine, hoping that I could cool her down enough that she could sleep more comfortably. Maybe I should call Carlisle to com have a look at her? I moved my arm to reach for my call phone and Bella's arms tightened around me as she snuggled into my cold body….. Perhaps it could wait until morning, but if her fever continued to rise I would call Carlisle at first light.

**_Bella's POV_**

When I woke up I was disoriented. I felt very hot and sticky and extremely uncomfortable. I was hugging Edward rather closely and I noticed that his cold body felt much better than usual pressing up against mine. Edwards hand came across his body and rested on my forehead, "how are you feeling?" I felt a little warm, but other than that and being sticky I was pretty sure I felt fine, why was he asking? "I feel fine, a little hot, did Charlie turn up the heat?"

"Bella, you started a fever in the middle of the night, the heat is not on."

I just nodded and put my head back on his chest. "What time is it? I don't want to be late for school."

Edward sighed, "Bella I really don't think you should go to school today. You need to rest, you probably have this fever because of the lack of sleep you've been getting, your body is tired."

"Edward I can't miss anymore school! I feel fine, just a little warm. Ill have a shower and ill feel better." I looked at his shirt and felt a little embarrassed, he had kept my body so close to him all night to keep me cool that I had perspired all over him. "You should probably shower to" I looked down "sorry about that."

Edward looked down at me and hugged my body closer to his "Its just a shirt Bella, you are way more important than that. Are you positive that you are well enough to go to school?"

I pushed Edward weakly, "Ill be fine after a shower."

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed my forehead, no doubt checking my temperature. "I'll be back in twenty minutes." I nodded as he coiled and jumped out my window. Slowly I got up and made my way to my closet to get my bathroom things. Halfway across the room a pain slashed through my stomach and I lurched towards the bathroom as fast as I could.

I ran directly into Charlie as he walked out of the washroom. "Bella, are you….." I shoved him out of the way as I lunged towards the toilet and was violently ill for several minutes. Once my heaving calmed down enough for me to breath my body fell on the bathroom floor with my face on the side of tub.

"Bella?"

"I'll be fine Charlie, I'm just a little under the whether," I croaked out.

"Did you want me to cancel my trip?"

Charlie had a trip planned with his friend Billy. They were going fishing for two days. I knew they had been planning it for weeks.

"No Charlie go, Ill call Alice, after she's done school." I barely got through my sentence before I was sick again.

"You sure?"

I nodded through my heaves as Charlie left the bathroom "I'll call you tonight Bella." I knew he was grateful for my not asking him to stay, I don't think he could deal with a sick teenage daughter for the weekend.

I laid on the floor for a while more before I tried to push myself up towards the sink. It took every once of strength I had to make it. I turned on the water and reached for my tooth brush when a gut wrenching pan shot through my abdomen again. I dropped to my knees and threw my body towards the toilet again.

"Bella? Bella!" Edward ran into the bathroom and immediately put his arms around me and pulled my hair out of my face while I continued to be sick. When I finished it took me a few minutes to regain my breath, when I did I realized that I was completely embarrassed to have Edward so close to me while I was like this. "Edward," I managed to gasp out, "go away, I don't need you to see this."

"Not likely Bella."

I took a deep breath and tried once again to push myself up from the floor. Edward helped me up slowly and I wobbled my way over to the sink. The water was still running from the initial try at brushing my teeth. I grabbed my tooth brush and gingerly put it in my mouth, not wanting to start any sort of reaction. After I was done brushing I leaned back into Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me, the cold felt wonderful. "Lets get you back into bed," he whispered.

I shook my head, "I have a feeling I'm not done in here yet," I whispered. I started to kneel towards the floor before Edward realized what I wanted. He picked me up into his arms and cradled me to his chest as he sat down on the bathroom floor beside the toilet. "Maybe we should go see Carlisle?" Edward's voice seemed strained, when I looked up at face I could see the worry in his eyes. I smiled as much as I could, "its just a little bug Edward, ill be fine." I stretched up to kiss his cheek and felt that agonizing pain in my stomach again; I lunged quickly out of his cold arms and replaced them with the cold marble of the toilet once again.

Edward was wonderful. He just held my hair and my body as it shook with the force of my sickness. When I was done and collapsed to the floor, he would hold me and whisper "I love you" in my ear. It must have been around noon when I finally felt that my stomach had nothing left in it to give. I leaned back into Edward and he held me tightly. I took a deep breath and sighed as my eyes closed without my permission. The last thing I remember was Edward whispering "Lets get you back into bed," and then the slight jostle of my body as he stood up with my in his arms.


	7. Nightmares

Hey guys and gals.

I just read over chapter 6, and I'm really sorry for all of the spelling errors. Usually I re-read my posts before I post them but I was in a hurry to get that one out. It's definitely not my best writing.

I appreciate all of your reviews! There are not that many so I really don't know if I'm on the right track. Please review! It's the only way I know if you like what you're reading.

I have been writing this story chapter by chapter. I only have a vague idea of what I am going to have happen. Everything changed when Edward stayed, but there will be enemies! Don't worry, I've just got to lead up to it!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_As his cold lips touched mine a small shiver rose up my spine. I melted into his chest and sighed in contentment as his arms wound around my waist. "I love you" he whispered gently in my ear as he trailed kisses along my jaw. He released me, and I stared around at the beautiful meadow surrounding us. It was our meadow, the place where Edward and I first declared our love for each other. The sun was beginning to set and darkness was creeping towards us and I mentally cursed the ending of a perfect day._

_"I have to go." I looked up at him, tears already forming in my eyes. "You promised Edward, you said you would never leave me!" He smiled, "it's for the best." I felt my legs crumble beneath me as I sank to the ground, he was gone. My sobs overtook me as I buried my face in the grass, why? He promised, he said he would never leave me._

_Cold hands touched my back. "Edward?" I turned slowly and gasped in shock._

_The cold hands that were on my back tightened around my throat as I took in the bright red eyes in front of me. "James?" I gasped out, "NO!" I tried to scream for Edward but he was holding my throat too tightly, I had no air._

_"Let me have her." A girlish voice sang through the trees. As my eyes raked over the tree line I saw the fiery red hair of Victoria stepping out from the shadows. She had a fierce smile on her face as she walked across the meadow to stand beside James. Her hand traced down his arm and she smiled replacing the hands on my throat with her own. She leaned in towards my neck; "He took him from me, and now I will take you from him;" her teeth dug into my throat and fire erupted all across my body……_

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

A cold hand came to my head and another on my arm keeping me from moving from where I was. I tried to take in my surroundings but my vision was blurry, and my head felt too heavy to move. The fire from my nightmare had weakened but I was still burning.

"Bella?" The cold hand on my head pushed my hair back and caressed the side of my face.

"Edward don't leave me, she's here, she wants me."

His hand moved from my body to catch the tears that were now flowing freely from my eyes. "Sshhh Bella, it was just a dream, it was just a dream. Your safe in your bed my love, you have a fever that's all."

He gently lifted me from the bed and held my body tight against his chest. I quickly realized if he had not been holding my head to his body it would have fallen back, I did not have the strength to hold it up on my own. It had been so real, I could feel the cold grasp of her hands, the pressure she put on my throat, the fire her venom left in my body. I gasped to gain control of my breathing, closing my eyes to try and relax. As soon as my eyes shut and the darkness overtook my senses I saw her face and I heard her as if she was still standing right beside me.

My body tensed as I clung to Edward's shirt as hard as I could manage taking deep breaths of his sent to calm myself down. He continued to rub my back and chant "it was just a dream" over and over until I finally relaxed and could breathe normally.

The good new was that I didn't feel the need to vomit; although that was probably because there was nothing in my stomach. The bad news was that I felt terrible and my body hurt everywhere. I was stiff in places I didn't even realize I could be stiff in.

Once he was sure I was done having hysterics Edward relaxed and laid me down on the bed, never letting go of me as he laid down next to me.

"How are you feeling?"

I didn't want to worry Edward but I knew I couldn't get away with lying to him so I decided to go with a typical teenager answer. "Like crap." My mouth and throat were dry and my response came out so low that even Edward could barely hear me. He reached over to my night stand and grabbed a glass of water he must have put there for me earlier. He propped me up a little and held the glass to my lips, I was really thirsty but I chose not to drink too much, I didn't want a repeat of this morning.

"Thanks" I smiled up at him; he kept me propped up as he reached for something else on the nightstand. It was a bottle of pills, not aspirin but an actual prescription; I looked at the bottle and was surprised to see my name on the label. "Carlisle came by earlier, I called him after you fell asleep, your fever was growing and I got worried."

I can only imagine how worried Edward actually was, and I was actually glad I was asleep for that. I looked around towards the window, it was dark outside, this took me off guard. "Edward, what time is it? How long was I out for?" I tried to sit up more in the bed but I my head spun little and I fell back towards Edwards arm. "Be careful love, Carlisle said you would be weak for a while because your body has not had any nourishment; and as for your question, you've been out for about nine hours, its nine o'clock. Carlisle was here around two and deduced that you just had the stomach flu and should avoid solid foods for a while. He expects you'll be as good as new by Sunday." Edward's voice seemed to be strained, as if it took him a lot of effort to sound happy, well normal at least. Anyone but me might have fallen for it, but I knew Edward too well to let this go. "Edward what wrong?"

"It's just been a hard nine hours that's all. You didn't exactly sleep soundly." He grimaced at the end of his sentence and his body went rigid. I leaned my body against his and hugged him with as much strength as I could muster, "I'm sorry had you had to see me like that. If I had known I was going to get sick I would have kicked you out this morning."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and put his fingers in my hair. "Bella, you are utterly absurd. Lets not worry about it anymore, the worst is over now. Your high fever has broken, its still above normal, but it isn't too bad. Both Alice and Carlisle are coming over in soon. He wants to check up on you and Alice is going to help you clean up."

I smiled; a shower would feel absolutely wonderful right now. Usually I would protest being babied, but I knew there was no way I was going to able to stand up in a shower by myself; I barely had enough energy to keep my own head up. "I hope they get here soon, I'm really tired." I let my body fall against Edwards, allowing myself to relax my sore muscles a little more. "Sleep love, you need rest. I will wake you up when they get here."

I sighed against his chest, the medication he had just given me was definitely taken effect and a wave of drowsiness passed over me.

**_Edwards POV_**

I could hear Carlisle and Alice's thoughts before I heard his Mercedes on Bella's street. I sighed in relief; I could tell that Bella's fever had gone down but I was still worried about her, I needed Carlisle to tell me that everything would be alright. He had already re-assured me that she would be fine, that it was just the flu, but I had never seen her as weak as this. She had no colour in her skin and her body looked more frail to me then it ever had.

She had fallen back to sleep twenty minutes ago, no doubt an effect of the medication that I had given her. Carlisle had said it would help her sleep better and help ease her body pain. I shuddered as I thought back to my answer to Bella's question; it had been a long nine hours. The word long did not begin to describe the past nine hours for me. Agonizing, that was a better word. Bella had not slept soundly during that time, she laid in her bed thrashing her body and kicking her arms and legs. She was crying in pain and moaning; and every once in a while she would scream at the top of her lungs "don't leave me", or "you promised", "James!" and the one sentence that sent the biggest surge of fire through my body was when she screamed for Victoria not to kill her.

I was utterly helpless as she was in pain, obviously mental pain, but in pain none the less. I held her close and tried to stop her from thrashing as much as possible, but her nightmares took her into places I never wanted her to see again, or in the case of Victoria things that will never happen, I would never let that vile woman touch my Bella. I had told her I would keep her safe; and that I would never leave her, and here I was staring in her nightmares and I could do nothing to stop it. It had killed me. When she finally screamed and opened her eyes I couldn't help but be relieved, she was sobbing and for the first time since she had succumbed to slumber I was able to comfort her and hold her, to protect her.

A knock at the door took me out of my flashback. Alice tip toed in with Carlisle on her heels. _Hmmm, well she definitely looks better and it seems as though her fever has broken, it was much warmer in here last time. Ill do a quick check over her but I think she will be fine for school on Monday. _"Thank you Carlisle," I whispered.

He smiled as he approached us. I carefully got out of the bed and knelt at Bella's side. "Bella love, there here, can you wake up for me?" I hated waking her up, now that she was actually sleeping soundly. But I would feel even better once Carlisle had checked up on her fully. Alice was sitting in Bella's rocking chair waiting patiently to get her into the bathroom, she had gone shopping and purchased Bella a new comfortable outfit for her to wear for the weekend while she was relaxing.

Bella let out a soft moan and opened her eyes; she smiled when her eyes finally met mine. The usual blush did not make its way to her cheeks; she still had no colour to her skin. "How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle was leaning over her with his hand on her forehead.

"Better than this morning," she smiled "I'm just a bit tired, although I don't know why; all I have done is sleep." Carlisle put a thermometer in her ear and felt her glands in her throat. "Well Bella, your temperature is still at 100 degrees so your going to have to take it easy for the weekend. Lets stick to a liquid diet for tonight and maybe tomorrow you could try some crackers or some toast. Nothing too much, we don't want another repeat of this morning. It will take a little while for you to build your strength up, your body is dehydrated and it has no nourishment to help it recover. Alice and I have filled your fridge with Gatorade and popsicles and Esme has made you some soup, which we have left on the stove for you."

Bella looked a little embarrassed, "I hope you didn't go through to much trouble, and please thank Esme for me.

"It was no trouble Bella! Oh and I bought you the best outfit for the weekend! It will be so comfortable, you'll love it!" Alice was nearly bouncing out her chair now to get Bella up and out of bed and into the outfit.

"Any excuse to go shopping," Bella muttered with a sigh.

"Well now you are feeling better," Carlisle chuckled as he got up to leave. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave a slight squeeze, _she's fine Edward, you can relax now_. I nodded as I leaned forward to help Bella into a sitting position. She swayed a little once she was up and I eyed her carefully making sure she was not going to be sick again. She took a breath seeming to be testing her stomach as well, looked up at me and smiled "I think I'm good."

Reaching behind her and putting my hand around her waist I helped her to her feet. She wobbled a little under my strong hold and regained her balance. Alice reached out her hand to take Bella's and I released her into my sister's more than capable hands. Bella turned her head to look up at me, "I love you Edward" then she leaned forward to place her soft lips on my cheek. I smiled back down to her, "Not as much as I love you."

"Ok, ok we get it, you love each other; can I get her into the shower now?" Alice glared at me, while Carlisle chuckled behind me. Alice led Bella towards the bathroom and I turned back towards Carlisle. "Did you bring everything I asked for?"

"Yes my son, ill have to warn you though, Alice may have gone a little over board." I chuckled at the memories going through Carlisle's mind; yes, Alice certainly had gone overboard.

* * *

I know it's a bit short, sorry about that guys….. but I thought this would be a very devilish way to end the chapter :)


	8. Flowers and Slow Dances

Hi Everyone!

I am so sorry that it has taken me a week to pulish this chapter! I have had a terrible week and i hope it is going to get better (well it couldnt be worse)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! As always please read and review. And dont be concerned over the lack of action, we will get started with that in the next chapter!

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

"You know Alice, I appreciate you helping me in the shower, but was there really a need to buy me new pajamas and a new bikini?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, here I was thinking that you knew me well. And those are not pajamas!" She playfully growled at me as she helped step into the shower.

"Alice, I'm sure I can manage standing up in the shower for a couple minutes." As I stepped into the shower my legs wobbled a little and Alice reached out to hold me steady.

"Actually Bella, you wouldn't be." I turned towards her with a questioning look on my face and she tapped her temple, I held back a chuckle and a groan as I realized that she had seen me falling in the shower. "And a new Bikini was definitely in order; the one from the last time I had to help you shower was awkward because of the skirt bottoms to fit over the cast."

I cringed mentally at the thought of Alice lifting me up into the shower after my encounter with James. "Just consider this one… the Bella has the flu bikini." I smiled; I guess it was a lot less embarrassing than being naked.

Alice quickly washed my hair and held me steady as the warm water heated my entire body. I didn't want to get out but I knew that my legs only had a little more energy left and I didn't want to pass out in the shower. Before I even had the chance to say I was ready to get out Alice had me in her arms and the water off. She reached for a towel and sat me down on the side of the tub drying me off while holding onto me with the other. "You know, it might help me a little bit if you would tell me when you think you're going to faint; rather than me getting a vision of it."

"Sorry Alice" I mumbled, I didn't have the energy to talk louder than a whisper. My teeth started to chatted and my body was shivering. Alice very quickly helped me out of the bikini and into the outfit she had purchased for me. It was a black pair of yoga pants with a matching tank-top, she pulled a big comfy sweater over the outfit to complete it. The sweater didn't feel new, and it did not take me long to figure out that it smelled just like Edward. Alice chuckled, "wow, you noticed that fast."

I looked up at her with a questioning look on my face. "Its Edward's, I pulled it from his closet before I came over, I thought you would be more comfortable in a big comfy sweater. But you are never allowed to wear this out of the house! It is so far from fashionable! It almost killed me to bring it."

I smiled as I took in a deep breath of Edwards scent, "Thanks Alice" She tapped her foot on the floor, "and I promise I will not wear something this unfashionable in public." Alice chuckled as she put my hair in a pony tail and helped me to my feet.

The shower had felt as amazing as I had hoped it would. However I knew that if Alice let go of me I would fall over. My lack of balance had defiantly increased with my body's weakness. My head felt like it weighed 200 pounds and my throat was sore. I was not ready to try to eat, my stomach did not feel much better than the rest of my body, but the lack of food in it was keeping it's anger at bay. I really hope Edward wasn't too worried; I knew he would find someway to blame this on himself. As if he could cause me to get the flu. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror as Alice led me towards the door. I had definitely looked better, but I took comfort in the fact that I had looked much worse. My face was pale, much more pale than usual, I had deep purple marks under my eyes and my lips were white.

"I look like crap" I moaned touching my face.

"On the contrary I think you are beautiful."

I turned around quickly breaking free of Alice's grasp only to collapse into Edwards arms. He held me tight to his body. "Be careful love." I sighed as I snuggled closer into his chest, I had no need for medicine, or rest, everything I need was here in standing in my bathroom, holding me. I chuckled at my thoughts.

"What's so funny love?"

I could feel the extra heat rush to my face, "Please tell me Bella?" His pouted his lower lip a little and my will to keep my thoughts to myself crumbled. "I was just thinking that you are all I need to get better, and that I love you."

"As I love you."

"Aww, well I think that's my cue to leave. Fell better Bella!" Alice seemed much to excited, she must have had something planned with jasper that she was hurrying home for, but I did not have the energy to ask her why. I just thanked her along with Edward as she flew down the stairs and out the door. I leaned against Edward a little more, letting him support my weight, my hold on him loosened in the slightest as my body readied itself for slumber.

Edward noticed and had me cradled in his arms in the same second. He walked out into the hallway and towards the stairs instead of my bedroom. "Where are we going Edward, my room is the other way." He chuckled as he continued downstairs, "really Bella? I have never noticed." He walked into the kitchen where a bowl of soup was sitting for me at the table. I groaned, "I'm not sure that is a great idea Edward, I don't think I'm ready for another repeat of this morning."

"Alice checked, she says you'll be fine. Besides you haven't eaten anything in more than twenty four hours. Lets just try, ok?"

I sighed, and he smiled. He knew full well that he could get me to do anything he really wanted me to do. He didn't set me down in the chair as I expected him to; instead he sat down and repositioned me on his lap so I could reach the soup.

The warmth of the soup felt amazing as it traveled down my throat, and it tasted wonderful; I would have to remember to comment Esme on her cooking, I'm sure she hasn't had a compliment like that in a while. Much to my surprise my stomach felt much better after the soup, most of my queasiness has subsided and I did not have an urge to be sick. I took a deep breath of relief and sank further into Edward's chest. His arms locked around me as he cradled me closer, "Felling better?"

"Yes, thank you. The soup helped." My eye lids were beginning to feel heavy and my head swayed forward to rest on Edwards shoulder.

"Lets get you back upstairs and into bed my sick little human." I chuckled against his shirt, letting my body go completely limp as he stood up and headed towards the stairs. I knew I had mere seconds before my body succumbed to slumber, I tried to open my eyes to see my angel before my dreams overtook me but they refused to open. As Edward opened my door my nose was assaulted with an intoxicating aroma.

"Edward….? I smell flowers" I mumbled.

I heard him chuckle and then fell asleep in his arms before he made it to my bed.

****

His lips on my cheek, the tightening of his cold marble arms around my waist and the smell swarming around me pulled me from unconsciousness. Keeping my eyes shut I rolled so my face was facing his chest, I snuggled into his body and felt a large smile spread across my lips. I loved waking up in the morning with Edward by my side, he was my own personal miracle.

"How are you feeling love?"

I thought about his question. "Not bad actually." Granted I still felt warmer than usual, but his body was helping me with that, I was definitely still tired and weak, and my headache had changed from a deep pounding to a mild thrumming; but this was definitely an improvement from yesterday. I took a deep breath assaulting myself with the scent of flowers once more. "Mmmmm…. Something smells wonderful."

Edward chuckled, "you mean besides yourself? I laughed, opening my eyes and forcing myself into a sitting position with Edwards help. He gently brushed my hair away from my eyes and tucked it behind my ear.

I gasped as I took in my bedroom. Every flat surface was covered in flowers. Bouquets of roses, lilies, freesias, carnations and a few that I did not know the names for. They were all beautiful. In the corner of my room there was a flat screen television with a very large stack of DVD's beside it. My heart swelled as I saw some of the selection. When I was sick as a child I used to lay in Renee's bed and watch movies like Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, The Swan Princess and my personal favorite Cinderella. All of these were there, my childhood was there.

I continued my scan around the room. On my desk was a stack of CD's. I smiled when I saw Debussy on the top of the pile. In the middle of my floor there was a teddy bear as big as I was, it was white and fluffy, and had "Get Well Soon" written across a heart shaped pillow it was holding in its arms.

My breath hitched in my throat. There must have been hundreds of bouquets and the television looked brand new, the DVD's were still in the plastic. "Edward Cullen what did you do?" My chastising barely made it out above a whisper; I was just so overwhelmed with my gift that I was nearly rendered speechless.

"Don't you like it?" He asked with a smile on his face. He knew I hated when people spent money on me, but this was just so…. Beautiful. "I know it's a bit much, but that's Alice for you. I called her yesterday when you were sleeping and asked her to pick up those movies and some flowers for you, and this is what she brought. Any excuse to shop."

I smiled, Alice truly had gone overboard, but I know Edward and if he had of been able to leave my side he would have gone just as overboard himself. "I hope she brought that TV from your house Mr. Cullen, if not she will be returning it, it is much too expensive." Edward didn't answer me, which led me to believe that the television in my bedroom had been purchased just yesterday.

"Bella" Edward sighed, "just let me spoil you, just this weekend" He pulled me onto his lap and ran his fingers across my pout. "You will not lift a finger for anything today; in fact you will not leave this bed. We will watch movies, listen to music and relax. I will take care of you Isabella!"

"Ok then I have two questions for you then." He looked at me with a shocked expression, probably wondering how he had gotten me to give in without any sort of argument. The first on is how did you know to get me those movies?"

Edward smiled, "I called Renee." I felt my heart rate start to rise, she knew I was sick? Did she know Edward was staying with me and Charlie was away? Was she worried? "You did what?!?!"

"There's no need to worry love. I just called her and told her you were feeling under the whether. I asked her what you usually like to do when you are sick. She told me all the stories about how you used to curl up with a giant teddy bear and watch movies in her bed. She went on and on about your favorite movies. I had a hard time hanging up the phone; I think she was just really excited to help me out."

"Thank you Edward."

"It was absolutely my pleasure love. Now I do believe you said you had two questions."

I balked, what was my second question? I was in awe from his act of kindness that I had no idea what else I had planned on asking him. Lucky for me my bladder gave me the hint I needed. "Ummm, well I know you said I couldn't leave the bed, but can I at least go to the washroom?"

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella was doing much better. She had managed to stay awake for all of Peter Pan, as well as keeping down a piece of toast. She was still a bit warm for my liking but she seemed to be in better spirits. I had started Cinderella for her but she had only made it through the first twenty minutes before succumbing to slumber. I stroked her luscious cheek and held her while she rested.

I turned to clock to see that it was 7:00, Alice had told me that Charlie would call at 7:05. I reluctantly leaned my head down to whisper in Bella's ear. "Wake up sleeping beauty, your father will be calling soon." Bella's body stretched out and she took a deep breath while fluttering her eyes open. "Charlie?"

"Yes love. He will be calling in a few short minutes. He wants to check up on you to make sure you are feeling better." She started to sit up, I offered my hand to help her, but she was determined to do it on her own. As soon as she was in a sitting position the phone rang. I handed it to her and patiently waited for her talk with Charlie to end.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi there Bells, how are you feeling?"_

_"Much better Dad, how's the fishing trip going?"_

_"Its going great, I miss you though. I feel bad for leaving."_

_"Don't worry Dad, you wouldn't have been much use anyway."_

_"Ha ha ha, so I just thought id let you know I should be home tomorrow after dinner."_

_"Ok Dad, have a great night!"_

_"You too Bells."_

Bella hung up the phone and turned to me. "Human moment?"

I nodded my head in amusement, as if she needed my permission. "Did you need a hand walking to the washroom?" She shook her head looking slightly embarrassed, "I think ill be fine, my head feels much better, I'm just a little tired still." She slowly got out of the bad and tested her balance; once she was sure that she was stable she walked towards the door.

"Oh Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Have I told you yet, how much I love that sweater in you?" She looked down at her sweater and blushed. Her teeth snagged a small piece of her lower lip and she turned away from me heading down the hallway.

_**Bella's POV**_

I had no response for Edwards comment on my shirt, I just blushed and went straight to the washroom, he was so seductive when he said it, I chuckled. I looked in the mirror and was happy to see that my reflection was not as scary as yesterday. The purple bruises under my eyes were only half as large and I had a pale flush of pink to my face, not my usual red, but still a start. After brushing my teeth and washing my face I made my way back to my room.

I heard the melody of Debussy before I had reached my door; as I pushed my door open I took in a jagged breath and almost collapsed in the spot. Edward seemed to sense my instability because he was at my side in a minute.

There must have been over one hundred candles spread across my room. The lights from them flickered all around the beautiful flowers enhancing their beauty. Edward leaned down and kissed my neck. "Will you dance with me?"

How could I say no? I knew he would never let me fall and I knew that when I was with Edward dancing didn't seem so bad. I nodded my head as he took me to the middle of the room. He quickly slid his feet under mine and I melted into his cheat letting the sights, smells and sounds of my room overwhelm my senses.

As the song changed Edward leaned town towards me and whispered in my ear "I love you."

"and I you"

He lips trailed their way across my jaw to my lips. When his cold lips crushed down on mine I melted even more into his stone embrace, sighing in contentment, and holding him tighter knowing that he would never, ever, be close enough.


	9. Sleepover

_**Hi All,**_

_**So I left you a bit of cliffy here! I hope you enjoy.**_

**_Please Please Please review! Its hard to know if im on the irght track if you dont let me know if you like the story. its my first fanfic so I need to know what you think!_**

**_Thanks! Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Edward's POV_**

I was lost in my thoughts of my beautiful Bella. She was deeply asleep; her arm wrapped around my waist and her head resting on my shoulder. Her warm breath caressed the small piece of my chest that was showing through the top of my shirt, sending a great wave of comfort through me. I loved this angel more than anything else I had ever come into contact with, she truly was my soul.

"Edward" she mumbled against my chest, "I love you." I sighed, I loved when she talked in her sleep, those three simple words melted me in ways I never realized anything could. I was hers completely and that would never change. I took a deep breath and her scent assaulted me, more so then usual. I felt the venom start to coat the inside of my mouth.

I silently cursed myself for being so careless; I had not hunted for nearly two weeks, I could not bring myself to leave Bella's side after she recovered from her bought with the flu. It had taken her a while to gain her strength back and settle into a normal sleep pattern again. When Jasper and Emmett planned a two day hunting trip I had declined, I did not want to be away from Bella for that long, especially because she was just starting to feel 100% again. Naturally, however, Emmett and Jasper went behind my back and had told Bella about their plans; she had yelled at me and told me that I had to go, citing the fact that I had not spent enough time with my bothers lately.

'_Edward were here, kiss her goodbye and let's get going. If you don't come down in less than a minute I'm coming up there to get you; and you don't want me to wake her up.'_ I chuckled at Emmett's thoughts; he knew I would come down fast enough as I didn't want him to wake Bella from her peaceful slumber. I untangled myself from her arms and made sure she was tucked in her covers snugly, before kissing her parted lips and jumping out the window.

'_Calm down Edward, she'll be fine. Alice is keeping a look out or her, just try and have fun this weekend,' _jasper sent a wave of calm towards me as he let me know his thoughts. I nodded towards him letting him know I would try my best. It was going to be a very long two days and I would be very happy to hold her in my arms once I returned.

_**Bella's POV**_

I missed his touch before I was even completely awake. It seems to me that my body knew exactly when he left, that's when I started having the nightmares. One minute I was happy with Edward and the next Victoria was stepping out from the tree line. I would bet that when my dream transitioned into a nightmare was the exact time when Edward left for his hunting trip with his brothers.

I unwillingly opened my eyes and rolled over with a loud groan. I had a shift at Newton's this morning that I had to get ready for. Great! An entire weekend without Edward and a day with Mike; I really did like him when he acted like a friend and not a jealous teenager, I hoped her would behave himself today.

I forced myself out of bed and grabbed my bathroom bag; I stifled a scream when I opened my door to see Charlie as he was about to knock. "Sorry Bells, I didn't mean to scare you."

My hand was on my chest where my heart should be, unfortunately it was about five inches higher, stuck in my throat. I let out the breath of air I was holding in, it sounded like I had been punched in the stomach. "No Cha- Dad, I just didn't expect you to be home, I thought you'd be fishing."

"I had to cancel my fishing trip. I have to go into the station, some campers have gone missing out in the woods and there is reason to believe that there is a bear lurking around forks." It was then that I realized that Charlie was in full uniform, and he had a very concerned look on his face. "A bear? Well be careful dad."

"Ill do my best Bells, don't wait up for me tonight ok?"

"Maybe ill spend the night with Alice or something?"

"Sounds great Bella, it would be great if I didn't have to worry about you as well."

I walked past Charlie and into the bathroom. Thirty minutes later I was downstairs ready for work and finishing my breakfast. I stood up from the table, put my dishes in the sink and headed to the front door. A small smile spread across my face when I realized that it wasn't raining, and that it was very sunny outside. When I stepped outside I smiled up to the sky and allowed the suns warmth caress my face, I really did not want to go to work now, the weather was much to nice to be cooped up inside for seven hours.

My cell phone beeped in my pocket and I reached down flipping it open as I brought it into my sight.

_Oh this is wonderful! Come straight to the house after work, I will pick up your stuff! We are going to have so much fun! _

Alice, I should have known that she would turn this idea around on me. I was in for a night of toe nail painting and torturous hair styling from my pixie best friend. I was still laughing when I reached my truck at the curb, on my seat there was a piece of parchment. I knew exactly who it was from and I excitedly picked it up to read the words he had left for me:

_I will come back to you on Sunday in search of two things, the first is the piece of my heart that I have left behind with you, and the second is my soul whose gorgeous hands are the only things that can ensure my heart will be intact again. I love you always my Bella, my soul…. Be Safe._

I wiped away the stray tear making its way down my cheek as I jumped into my truck and headed to work. I knew Edward had to hunt, I had all but forced him to go, but it was hard to be away from him, even if it was only two days; it was such an unsettling reminder of our two days apart in September. I winced at the thought of what it was like during that terrible time.

I sighed as I pulled into the Newton's parking lot. Mike was waiting for me out front, which meant that it would just be the two of us today; that was never a good thing.

"Hey Mike," I said waiving as I got out of my truck.

"Hey Bella, where's Cullen?" He was much to excited that Edward had not dropped me off this morning, much like he always does on Saturdays.

"Edward is camping with his brothers this weekend." The smile on Mikes face grew larger and a small glimmer sparkled in his eye. I knew that look; it was a look of hope a look that no matter what I said I had no chance of crushing. Crap.

I walked right past Mike an into the store, I was not ready to have this conversation yet, I knew he would try and ask me out today, but I was hoping it would at least happen later on in the day, so it wasn't as awkward for our entire shift.

The day passed by really quickly, it was very busy, the news of the bear had traveled through forks fast and there were a fair amount of people coming into the store to buy bear proof camping items and the standard hunting gear. Once I had finished with my last customer I took off my apron and put it under the counter, hoping to slip out of the store quickly before I had to face Mike.

I had my hand on the door when he yelled for me. "Bella?"

I turned around with half a smile on my face. "Yes Mike?"

He walked up to me, standing a little to close for my comfort level. I could feel a faint spread of heat run across my cheeks as I blushed uncomfortably, he smiled, probably thinking that his closeness was what had made blush. "I was thinking since Cullen wasn't here this weekend that we could go out tonight?"

"Umm… Mike, I …"

"Bella! Are you ready?" I jumped as I saw Alice on the other side of the glass door. I gave Mike an apologetic look as I rushed out the door and grabbed Alice's hand. "Thank you!"

She giggled, "I saw how that conversation was going to go, it wasn't pretty and Edward would have finally lost his temper with Mike."

I thought about that for a moment, as much as I wanted Mike to leave me alone, there was no way that I wanted him to get hurt. I can only imagine what he would have said that would have set Edward off, he had been used to mikes comments about him, so I figured that Mike was going to say something about me, and I was really glad that Alice had rescued me from that end of that conversation.

I looked around the parking lot to see the Volvo but the only cars in the lot were my truck and Mike's suburban. Alice must have seen my question before I asked it because she interrupted my thoughts with her answer, "I ran here, it was the only way I could make it in time to stop the idiot teenager from saying something that could get him killed." She laughed as she hopped into my truck.

Twenty minutes later I was pulling into the Cullen's driveway, wishing silently that he was here and not with his brothers. Alice seemed to sense my longing, she quickly ran around the truck and opened my door and pulled me out. "Isabella Swan, you will have fun tonight! We are going to have a traditional slumber party, I bought you junk food and pizza, and I'm going to do your hair and make-up and we're going to watch chick flicks in my room!" I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm; it seems as though she needed this slumber party as much as I did. "Ok Alice, I will try and have a good time."

***

It was nearing midnight and my eyes were slowly beginning to feel heavy. My toe nails and finger nails were painted blue and my hair had been curled. Alice had given me a facial and had me dress up into several outfits which she had purchased for me. I was tired, and despite having a great time that evening, I missed Edward. I was already in my pajamas so I let myself relax back on Alice's bed and let my eyes close hoping my dreams would be filled with visions of Edward.

_We were dancing in my Bedroom, candles everywhere and Dubussy playing in the background. He whispered "I love you" in my ear and bent down to softly press his lips to mine. His head shot up and he growled, pushing me behind him, pinning me between the wall and his back. A feral snarl ripped from someone across the room, I looked up and locked gazes with the red eyes of Victoria. She lunged forward towards Edward, her hands reached around his neck, and they fell to the floor…._

"Edward!!! NO!!!" I shot up out of bed, landing on the floor with a thump. I didn't know what to do; usually I would turn to Edward and breathe in his scent. Instead I curled myself into a ball and let the tears flow freely from my eyes.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Esme's concerned face.

"Oh Esme, I'm very sorry to have disturbed you." I tried calming myself down, taking deep breaths and wiping away my tears. Esme sat down next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders, "Isabella, you did not disturb me, I was just checking to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine Esme, I just had a bit of a nightmare. I rolled out of the bed rather quickly and ended up on the floor." Esme hugged me tighter to her, "Yes that's definitely what seems to have woken you up; however my dear child, I was referring to earlier this evening. You seemed a little down."

She was quite observant, I had tried so hard to enjoy every minute of being here with Alice and I had really tried not thinking about him but it was useless every time I closed my eyes I thought of him. "I'm sorry Esme, I guess I just miss him, I know its only been a day but its really hard to be away from him right now."

"Bella dear, there is nothing to apologize for; he is the same when he is without you, even for minutes. Love is something that is very hard to explain, especially your love with my Edward, it is unique and more special than any other love I have ever come into contact with."

I smiled and leaned into Esme, "thank you, I really needed that."

"No problem dear, now why don't you get back to sleep?"

She got up from the floor pulling me with her, and yanking me into a tight hug. "You are so good for him, you have no idea." She kissed my forehead and left the room leaving thoughts running through my mind. I knew I could not get back to sleep without him; my mind was too focused on him not being here.

The house was very quiet as I walked out into the hall. Alice and Rose had probably gone hunting, leaving Esme behind to watch over me. When I reached Edwards room his scent assaulted me, I took a deep breath immediately calming myself down. I went to the closet to grab a blanket from the shelf. Noticing the sweater he had worn on Friday thrown over the chair, I picked it up deeply inhaling his scent once more, and pulled it on over my pajamas and let the overly large sweater cascade over my slender body.

After grabbing the blanket from the shelf I wrapped myself in it and curled up on Edwards black sofa. Sleep overtook me shortly after and I managed to sleep nightmare free because of his calming scent swirling around me.

***

It seemed like I had only been asleep for minutes when Alice shook me awake. "Good morning sunshine! Time to wake up, Esme made you breakfast!"

I groaned. I was not ready to wake up. "Alice Cullen! What time is it? Why can't you just let me sleep?"

"Silly Bella, its 9:00am, and Edward is going to be back in four hours!"

I sat up so quickly that if Alice hadn't been beside me to steady me I would have ended up on the floor again. "I knew that would get you up!" She clapped her hands together and a devilish smile spread across her face. "Hurry up and go eat what Esme made for you, then have a shower. I have the perfect outfit for you!"

Much too excited to really worry about what Alice was going to do to me and how long she was going to keep me in her bathroom this time I quickly made my way downstairs. I ate my breakfast as fast as I possibly could and ran back upstairs into the shower. Alice pulled me into her room where a nice pair of jeans were placed on top of her comforter, and beside them a very small looking blue shirt with a deep neckline. I changed reluctantly and allowed Alice to do my hair and make-up.

By the time she was done it was eleven o'clock and I knew that I only had two hours left before I would be wrapped in Edwards arms again. Alice came walking towards me with my cell phone in her hand, "Charlie is going to call you in thirty seconds. I'll get your bags ready and put them in your truck."

I looked at her confused, but before I had the chance to ask my phone rang. "Hello?"

Charlie had explained to me that he had been at the station all night last night and all morning; and he would be there for most of the day today. He asked me to make my way home, he wanted to be in town and not out in the country with this 'bear'; he was worried because there were too many hunters around in the woods.

I told him that I would head home right away, I knew he had nothing to worry about, but I didn't need him to be thinking about me with all of the other worries he had on his mind with his police chief duties. I walked out of Alice's bedroom and made a quick run up to Edwards, I found the sweater I had worn last night and pulled it on, inhaling his sweet scent yet again.

Alice frowned at me from the front door, "Don't worry Alice," I said giving her a hug, "ill take it off before I see Edward." She smiled and hugged me back. "He'll be at your door at 1:04. You'd better take that oversized thing off by then." I chuckled as I made my way to my truck.

It was cloudy today, not nearly as nice as it was yesterday. There was no rain, but it was a little colder than usual in forks. As I drove, I thought about my reunion with Edward. I knew that it had only been two days, but I felt like I was missing a part of myself.

When I realized where I was I smiled at the memory it conjured up in my mind. Parking on the side of the road I got out of the truck and walked over towards the small park where Edward had taken me this summer. He had surprised me with a picnic in the park under the stars. Pushing me on the swing for hours and then cuddling me in his arms while he pointed out the constellations to me. It was one of my favorite memories with him.

I walked over to the swing and sat down, puling Edwards note out of my pocket. I ran my fingers over his elegant script willing the time to go faster. I pushed my self on the swing letting my feet leave the ground and feeling the crisp cool air blow my hair away from my face. My eyes closed and I allowed the breeze to caress my uncovered my skin it was chill enough that I could almost imagine it was Edward's sweet breath caressing my cheeks.

I wasn't quite sure how long I had been swinging peacefully, but I was taken from my daydreaming when I heard someone clear their throat, my eyes shot open, searching the park for Edward. That's when I spotted him, his olive toned skin and his long black hair were easy to spot despite the distance; this was not my Edward but it was a vampire none-the less.


	10. Three minutes

Hey There Readers!

So I pulled a Bella this week! I got lost in my books and completly forgot about writing. I missed writing, but I really missed getting lost in a few of my books. I hope you like this chapter, I had pictured it a bit different but I couldnt seem to wrap the idea into words properly. So this is what I ended up with :)

Anyway, as always please read and review!!

holmzyj

_

* * *

__**Edwards POV, **_

I had followed through on my deal with Emmett. I had a great time with my brothers and I had moved my longing to be with Bella to the back of my mind for the night. But now the anticipation I was feeling to see her again was tearing me apart inside. I needed to hold her in my arms, to kiss her gently, to…

"EDWARD!! Your killing me! We will be there in twenty minutes and then you can see her!"

Emmett chuckled at Jaspers outburst. I just smiled apologetically from the back of Emmett's jeep and thought to myself 'eighteen minutes'. Jasper turned to look at me an apology in his eyes for yelling at me, "Edward man, I'm really sorry, but your emotions are on overdrive right now. Emmett and I miss Rosalie and Alice too."

"It's not the same you guys. You've been with those two for a long time; and Bella is breakable. Danger follows that beautiful girl around every corner." Jasper sent calming waves my way and Emmett stepped harder on the gas as we sped home to my angel.

"Thanks guys." I muttered as I let my head fall back against the seat willing time to go faster….seventeen minutes. Emmett chuckled, "No worries Edward, we know you need to be with her, were just happy you had a good time this weekend!"

"I did you guys, thanks again, but I don't think ill be able to go that far away again." Emmett chuckled; "you've got it bad Eddie boy" I growled at the use of that nickname, he knew I hated it.

My phone buzzed in my pocket stopping my very rude retort to my brother, quickly checking the caller id I flipped the phone open. "Yes Alice?"

"EDWARD!!!!" Her panicked voice sent my mind reeling, Jasper felt it hard and fast and he whipped around in his seat with pained eyes to stare at me. "Alice what's wrong?"

"Edwards she was at the park, the one you took her too, Laurent showed up, he walked over to her and then everything disappeared. I CANT SEE HER EDWARD!!"

"How long do I have Alice?" I was yelling at the top of my lungs. Why wasn't Alice with her, where was she?

"Three minutes I think. You're closer than I am Edward; I was on my way to Seattle with Rose." Alice started to sob on the phone; I threw the phone at Jasper and jumped out of the moving jeep, praying that my speed and a short cut through the forest would get me to Bella on time. I cursed my earlier thoughts, time had to slow down, I needed it to….. Three minutes.

_**Bella's POV**_

My swing was still moving, pushing my hair away from my face. Laurent stood no more than fifteen feet away from me and I was relatively calm. Edward had told me Laurent had been living with the Denali clan in Alaska, they followed the same diet as the Cullen's; he must have been visiting.

Laurent started walking towards me with a smile on his face. "Well, well, Bella. I never imagined in all of my wildest dreams that finding you would be this easy." I was confused by this, why was he looking for me? Did he need to talk to Edward?

I studied his grin, my eyes ranging over his face, something was far too familiar. My breathing hitched, and it felt like ice had been injected into my veins, RED EYES. Laurent had red eyes! Not golden ones like my Edward but red! He was looking for me and he had drunk human blood recently.

He took another step closer to me and I leaned back away from him. I had forgotten that I was sitting on a swing, and my body fell backwards with my lean. A small scream escaped my lips as I hit the ground and a sharp pain tore across my back.

My legs were still on the swing; I tried to move them to the ground and hissed at the pain that rippled through me. A small chuckle froze me from my attempts to free my legs. "Oh Bella, you really do make things too easy. She sent me here to check up on you, but I did not realize how easy it would be to get to you, and alone no-less." As he said this he pulled the swing away from my legs, letting them hit the ground with force. I screamed out. My breathing sped with the pain that my back was pulsing through my body; my heart felt as if it would burst out of my chest at any moment.

I didn't hear his footsteps so I gaped when his face suddenly appeared over mine, his legs bent down so he could be closer to me. I flinched as his hand pushed a piece of hair off of my face. "Don't touch me!" I screamed. "If you hurt me, he will kill you!"

"Silly little girl, what reason does Edward have to think it was me? Have you not been in danger from my kind before? Trust me sweet child, I will make it quick and much less painful than she would."

"She?" that was the second time he had said 'she', what did he mean? Was there someone else looking for me as well?" A small tear escaped my eye as I realized who 'she' was, "Victoria" I whispered. His cold finger caught my tear as he lowered his body a little closer to me taking in a deep breath.

"How sweet you smell child. Yes, Victoria, she wants you more than I do, not to feed on you, but to torture him! How would I have known that the small favor I granted her to check on you would give me a delicious meal instead?"

I closed my eyes, taking in one last breath. 'Let it be quick' was all I could think. The images that swam through my mind were all of Edward and his beautiful face. I knew wherever I ended up after this would I would be with him, and there was some peace in that.

"No!" Laurent roared.

My eyes ranged around the parts of the park that I could see from my back. They finally landed on Laurent's petrified eyes. I had never seen a vampire look so scared. How could a vampire be scared? They were indestructible! Following his gaze I slightly arched my neck so I could see what had frightened him so much. I held in the fierce scream that wanted to rip through me. No more than ten feet away from me were five huge wolves; snarling and baring their teeth at Laurent. "This can't be!" I looked back to Laurent as he gave me a wistful glance and then took of running away from the wolves.

He had run away? I didn't understand. Why would a nearly indestructible vampire run away from an animal? Craning my neck once more I saw the wolves charge towards Laurent: the deep sounds of their growling and the vibrations of their heavy footfalls brought me to the realization that Laurent would soon win the battle with them and come back for me.

I had to move, I had to call Edward, I needed to get myself safe; and the only safe place would be to be with one of the Cullen's. I attempted to roll onto my side and hissed with the pain that once again almost left me breathless. I had to move, I knew it was going to be painful but I needed to do it. Taking a deep breath I rolled my body over so I was on my stomach. The best I could do was to attempt to crawl to my truck, I needed my phone, and it was there, almost thirty feet away.

I pulled myself a few yards before my body collapsed on its side twitching in agonizingly blinding pain. My head was spinning, there was no way I had the energy to move forward, Edward was not here, and Laurent would be back soon enough to finish me off. My sobs overtook me as I laid there awaiting my killer, awaiting my death.

_**Edwards POV**_

Two minutes……

My mind was racing as fast as my feet as I raced through the forest towards Bella. I was at least four minutes away, Emmett and Jasper almost a full ten minutes away. I shuddered as Alice's words ran through my mind again _'Edward I can't see her'. _There was only one reason that Alice couldn't see Bella, a roar came from deep in my lungs as I pushed myself faster than I have ever run in my existence. If, Laurent had harmed one hair on my angels head I would annihilate him!

One minute……

I was going to be too late. My Bella was going to die by the hands of a monster that I had let walk out of my house in one piece. I could have destroyed him, but instead we not only allowed him to leave but to join our friends in Alaska. I snarled, I could not lose my Bella; she was the only part of my life that made sense, the only reason I had to stay in this world. She was my life, my soul, my true other half, I needed her like humans needed air to breath, she had saved my life in so many ways, I needed to save hers.

Times Up…….

I hurled myself over rocks and a fallen tree, my breathing, although unneeded, was ragged with the thoughts that threatened to rip me apart. My mind barely registered the smell that usually would have sent me staggering backwards, a smell that I knew all too well. My brothers would deal with them soon enough. I was too focused on the gap forming in the trees a half a mile away from where I was, my time was up, I knew that but I raced forward anyway; pushing my body to its limits.

Then I heard it, the sound that almost broke my heart and mended it at the same time. "Edward, I need you! Please come find me." Her voice sounded broken, she was scared and I was so close to her I could smell her freesia scent in the air. I broke through the tree line spotting her immediately. She was on her side, her arms wrapped around her quivering body as she sobbed my name over and over again. I held back a feral snarl; she did not need to be anymore frightened. One thing was for certain, Laurent would not live to see another sunset; he had picked the wrong family to screw with.

"Bella!" I screamed as I ran towards her. She had barely started to get my name from her lips when I had her in my arms. A fierce scream ripped through her body, not a scream of fear, but one of pain. She was breathing heavily and her face was contorted in the pain she was feeling. Her scream had ripped through me; his death could not come fast enough for me!

As gently as I could I laid Bella on the ground, shrugging out of my jacket and covering her with it. My eyes roamed all around her body trying to find the source of her pain; I needed to help her, but I didn't know how. "Ed… edwa….edward." she breathed in between gasps of air. I grabbed her hand in mine and brushed away her tears with my free hand. "Sshhh, I'm here now Bella, I will never let him come near you again, I am so sorry."

I hoped my words would soothe her; allow her to calm down enough to tell me where she was hurt. Instead her eyes got bigger and her heart rate quickened, she was breathing so hard that every breath caused her face to contort in pain, "Edward, she sent him! She wants me! She wants to hurt you!" I placed my hands on each side of her face, holding her head still, "Who Bella? Who are you talking about?"

"Victoria!" She screamed as her body nearly convulsed under my hands.

My head snapped up ranging around the tree line, as if she was right here watching us. A small growl escaped my lips as I refocused on my angel. "She will never touch you!" I vowed.

"Bella, you need to tell me where you're hurt, I can't help until you tell me."

"It's my back, Edward." She had calmed down under my touch and her body had finally relaxed. "I was on the swing when he came towards me. I feel off and landed hard on a rock or something. I tried to get to my truck but I couldn't get there. Oh Edward I was so scared." She sobbed once more. I wished I could hold her in my arms, rock her back and forth and tell her everything was going to be okay.

My head snapped up and my tense body relaxed when I heard Emmett and Jaspers frantic thoughts racing towards us. '_Everyone is on their way!_ _Woah, what the hell?' _Emmett's thoughts were loud as he took in the smell of the park, he immediately refocused as he saw Bella on the ground and he ran towards us.

'_Edward? She is in a lot of pain'. We need to help her. _Jasper was feeling Bella's pain and it was killing him inside. He could feel it as if it had happened to him and watching his face wince in pain immediately made me curse myself for allowing Bella to be in this type of pain.

Bella's hand squeezed mine tightly, I looked down at her pleading eyes, "Edward, take me home." There was nothing I wanted to do more, but I was worried that I shouldn't move her, I didn't want to hurt her anymore; I had already carelessly picked her up once. "Emmett, Jasper? Can you help me roll Bella on her side; I have to check her back before I move her."

Emmett came over and crouched down next to Bella, "Hey there squirt, were going to make you feel better in no time, I promise." She smiled weekly at him and he took her hand out of mine and held it in his own. Jasper came over and put his hands on her legs, sending her waves of calm. She cried in pain as they rolled her on her side as gently as they could. I raised the hem line of her shirt to expose her back; it took everything I had to keep my control, there was a large angry bruise on her back ranging from her spine to both of her hips. The bruise was fierce black and purple in colour, I ran my hand lightly over the bruise only to bite back another growl as I felt the swelling pushing the wound out form her skin.

'_Oh crap man, no wonder she's in pain'._ I glared at Emmett, I did not need his help to understand the type of pain Bella was in.

_**Bella's POV**_

I tried as hard as I could not to scream when Emmett and jasper rolled me onto my side. My body however had a different plan for me. When they rolled me a strong pain stabbed through my back and I cried out despite my efforts. I knew Edward would already feel responsible and I did not need to give him anymore reason to feel bad, seeing me in pain was one thing that he did not need.

I felt Edwards icy hands run over my back, almost soothing my pain as his touch radiated through my body. "Bella, I know you want to leave, but I think we should wait for Carlisle before we move you." My eyes fluttered closed before Edward even finished his sentence, I could barley acknowledge him with a nod as my body started to drag me to unconsciousness. Not sleep, unconsciousness, I couldn't hold on any longer.

My mind registered the sounds of Carlisle and the others arriving, Emmett and Jasper letting go of me and a prick on the inside of my arm. Soon after I was floating in a haze as I felt Edwards arms wrap around me and lift me into his chest. His lips lingered at my forehead and the last thing I heard before I went completely under was "Bella Swan, I love you more than anything in this world, nothing will ever hurt you again."


	11. Sleeping Beauty

Hi Everyone,

I guess you could say this is half a chapter. Its longer than the otherones, but I figured I would publish this before I added more. It doesnt end on a losing note, but its not a clife hanger either. I hope you enjoy!

Also, I am not getting as many review as id like to. I know a lot more that 3 of you are reading this story, please take the few etra seconds to give me a little feedback.

Thanks & Enjoy!

Holmzy

* * *

**_Edwards POV_**

'_Oh crap man, no wonder she's in pain'._ I glared at Emmett, I did not need his help to understand the type of pain Bella was in.

'_Sorry man.'_

"Bella, I know you want to leave, but I think we should wait for Carlisle before we move you." She didn't acknowledge me verbally but a small nod escaped her as we rolled her to her original position, her eyes fluttering closed. Jasper sensed my panic, 'Her body is overwhelmed with pain, fear, and frustration. She's exhausted she's going to pass out.' I nodded to Jasper in thanks for the explanation. Brushing the hair out of Bella's face, I leaned in to press my lips to her forehead, "I am so sorry." I said my words so low that even if she was awake she would not have heard me, but I knew that I would never stop apologizing for the pain that I had caused Bella today.

I was so focused on Bella that I was startled when a hand tensed on my shoulder. I looked up to meet Carlisle's eyes raking over Bella's body. Behind him was a devastated Alice being consoled by Esme and Rosalie chanting _'I am so sorry Edward, I messed up!' _over and over in her head.

I gave Carlisle a pleading look, "It's her back. She fell off the swing and landed on a rock. She managed to crawl this far by herself." My voice broke at the end of my sentence at the thought of her hurting herself more by crawling away from her terror, because I wasn't there to help her.

Carlisle's hand squeezed my shoulder tightly as he walked around to the other side of Bella as Jasper and Emmett stood up. "Were going to follow his scent, I will rip him apart when I find him," Emmett growled. 'I don't understand how the wolves are involved' he added mentally, remembering full well what that stench in the air was.

Jasper, Emmett and Rose ran into the forest following Laurent's trail, a part of me hoping that they wouldn't find him so I could be the one to rip that vile monster apart with my own hands. Carlisle and I rolled Bella back onto her side and he ran his hands over her back, taking less time than my examination to come to a decision. "She'll be fine Edward, ill give her something for the pain and do a better exam once we get her home." Esme walked forward handing him his black bag and he pulled out a needle with a vile of morphine. I trusted Carlisle completely, but what if she was more hurt than he thought? what if she had broken something? "Carlisle, I…" his thoughts cut me off _'Edward I know your worried but she will be fine.' _I conceded as I watched Bella's face contort as Carlisle injected her with the pain medication.

Carlisle nodded at me and I slipped my arms under her and pulled her to my chest, being as carful as I could to limit any added pressure on her lower back and trying to not jostle her. I kissed her forehead allowing my lips to linger there as I made her I promise I would never break; "Bella Swan, I love you more than anything in this world, nothing will ever hurt you again."

---

Edward the movers are here, where do you want it?"

"I don't care Alice, just move the couch out of the way and put it in the room." I nearly growled.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Alice, it's not your fault and I don't blame you for anything. You had no reason to expect any of this."

"Edward, if I am not allowed to be sorry, you are not either. She's going to need our help over the next couple of weeks and you sulking will not be productive for her."

I winced as I watched the visions sifting through Alice's mind as she walked away, Bella gripping me for support; pain clearly etched on her face, Bella sitting in her chair in class wincing as she tried to find a comfortable position, my beautiful Bella in pain, all because I had left her to go hunting!

I had made Carlisle check Bella several times. He had deduced that she had suffered a tissue bruise that would heal in a few weeks and a lumbosacral disc herniation, or a slipped disc, which would take much more time to heal properly. The pain from a slipped disc would hinder her in many ways over the next few months; she would need to attend regular physiotherapy sessions and focus on not do anything strenuous. He assured me that there were no breaks and no permanent damage and that once the swelling was down he would take a few x-rays and an ultra sound to rule out anything else. From his thoughts he was certain of his diagnosis and merely placating me with the extra precautions.

I reached forward and tucked a loose hair behind her ear; she had not stirred once since Carlisle had given her the morphine at the park. That was nearly two hours ago; but I was happy that she was resting soundly, the less amount of pain she could feel, the better.

'_Edward can we talk to you?'_ Japers thoughts were coming from the living room downstairs. I knew that I had to talk to him and Emmett, but I was extremely reluctant to leave Bella's side. "It will be a while before she wakes up, ill stay with her while you talk to them." Esme's hand rested on my shoulder for a moment before taking Bella's hand in her own. I stood up and kissed Bella quickly before sprinting down the stairs into the living room.

"Laurent is dead," Emmett growled, clearly upset that it was not him who had killed him. Slipping into his head for the images of today's events a flutter of pictures flashed into my own mind; a small clearing, flames, purple smoke, the strong wolf smell.

"What was all that?"

"Emmett and I followed Laurent's scent almost 60 miles. When we came across his body burning in a small pile; he had been torn to shreds. There was a terrible scent around the area, it almost burned my nose."

I sat down on the sofa, pinching the bridge of my nose, "The wolves."

Jasper sat across from me, he was aware of the treaty we once held with the Quileute's, but that was made long ago. Since then we had left forks and returned, thinking that wolf bloodline had died with its final members. We maintained the treaty mainly because we did not want to be recognized through legends on their land; the main part of the treaty was never an issue because we would not harm a human.

"Do you think their back," Emmett said drawing me back from my own thoughts.

"I don't know Em, but the smell was strong, I just can't figure out why they would Kill Laurent, if it was them. He did not bite her" I shuddered at the thought, "the treaty is only void if someone is bitten." So many thoughts ran through my mind at once, had he gotten that close? Did he smell them and run away? Maybe he didn't get close to her, she is quite clumsy maybe she fell on her own from the shock of seeing him?

'_Edward, calm down man.'_

I shook my head, I was angry, not at Laurent or at the potential that the wolves were back, I was angry at myself. I should have been too late, it was only a fluke that I wasn't. My beautiful Bella should not be sleeping soundly upstairs, I was too late I couldn't run fast enough to get to her. "I should have lost her today guys," sobs threatened to take over my body.

Both of them came forward and put a hand on my shoulder, Jasper sending me calming waves. It was Emmett who surprised me with his wise words "Yes you were late, yes she got hurt. But Edward, she is here and her heartbeat is strong. Your love for her will keep her strong over the next few months while she recovers. Your anger towards yourself will only sadden her more, she in no way blames you and you need to focus on her not your anger. We will find out the full details of what happened today and then deal with it as a family, and Bella is a part of that family."

"Thanks Emmett," I said as I stood up and clapped him on the back. I'm going to head back upstairs to Bella."

In a flash I was by her side, thanking Esme as she left the room. _'Edward your room is ready if you want to bring her up.' _I rolled my eyes as Alice's thoughts focused on the flirting she had to do and the money that she threw at the delivery men in order to have a bed delivered on a Sunday.

I ran my fingers down Bella's beautifully warm cheek, when she didn't react I knew that it would be safe to move her without her waking up in pain or confusion. I slipped my arms under her legs and under her shoulders and pulled her close to my chest. I walked at human pace, trying my best not to jostle her in anyway. I headed out of Alice's room and towards the stairs; Alice was bouncing in the spot when I walked into the room a look of sheer excitement on her face. My couch was pushed up against the far wall and overtaking a large section of my room was a king size four poster bed. Brass roses adorning the posts, winding their way completely up each posts with a gold comforter spread matching the carpet adorning my floor. Alice smiled at me and Bella, "do you like it?"

I smiled, despite myself, "Its perfect Alice."

I saw the glint in her eyes as she smiled bigger; she bounced over and kissed Bella on the cheek. _'She'll wake up in 2 more hours.'_ I nodded and walked over to place Bella down on the bed, noticing the sweat pants and t-shirt folded on the corner. I was about to call Alice back to help when I hear her thoughts _'you'll be fine Edward, you need to be alone with her, were going hunting.' _

I sighed, I'm sure she would feel much more comfortable when she woke up if she was wearing these instead of the tight clothing she had on. My hands shook as I reached forward to remove my oversized sweater from her slender torso. My breath caught in my throat as a glanced at what she was wearing. A beautiful blue blouse, fitting every curve she had on her gorgeous body. She had dressed up for my return, well I am sure Alice had dressed her up, but none the less she was beautiful.

Slowly I unbuttoned the blouse with my still shaky hands, pulling her body towards mine to slip the shirt off of her shoulders and down her arms. Her warm skin encased me as I reached for the t-shirt that Alice had laid out for her. I slipped it over her head, guided her arms through the proper openings and pulled the hem line down to her hips.

As gently as I could I placed her limp body back against the bed, un-tucking her hair from the neckline of the shirt to allow her gorgeous mahogany curls to spread out over her shoulders. I sat there for a moment gazing down at her angelic face all the while wondering how it was possible that this angel could possibly be meant for me. I loved her more than anyone had ever loved another, I would keep the promise I made to her earlier; I would never allow anything to hurt her ever again.

I took a deep breath as I leaned back and placed my fingers on the buttons of her jeans. Undoing the button and sliding down the zipper I let my hands lightly range across her hips in order to loosen the fabric from her skin. I lowered my hands down her legs bringing the jeans with them. Determined to be a perfect gentleman I barely glanced at Bella as I pulled the sweat pants up her legs stopping only to pull her body up in order to pull the pants over her hips.

During all of this, Bella's breathing rate never faltered, her pulse remaining steady; the morphine had really taken her under. I chuckled as I lifted her off the bed once more in order to pull the covers back for her. The thought of a stoned Bella danced in my mind as I laid her back down and tucked her in. A quick glance at the clock told me that she would be awake in a little over an hour according to Alice, and you won't catch me betting against Alice anymore.

_**Bella's POV**_

My mind was trapped in a haze much like my body. I wasn't sure how long I had been out but judging by the small increases in back pain I was waking up. My body was stiff and a small throbbing pain was beginning to edge across my lower back, I squinted my eyes shut tighter, hoping to will my way back to the painless sleep.

"Six seconds Edward," I heard Alice's voice whisper close to where I was laying.

"Bella?" I felt a cold hand graze across my cheek. That's all it took for me to accept the pain and open my eyes. Everything was a bit blurry and the room was spinning a little, I didn't try to move, knowing that would be a bad idea. I wasn't quite sure where I was, but the one thing I was sure of was that sitting next to me was a Greek god, with more love and adoration in his eyes that I had ever seen. "Bella, I know you're a little disoriented from the morphine, but you're safe here in my room."

In his room? I looked to my left and then to my right realizing that I was lying on a bed. A bed in Edward's room? Edward chuckled at the expression on my face, he leaned down and kissed my cheek leaving his lips to rest by my ear "I wanted you to be comfortable love." I couldn't argue with him, the look on his face almost broke my heart. I placed my hand on his cheek, smiling as I watched his eyes close and his head lean closer into my hand. "I love you," I whispered, "this is not your fault Edward," I said a little bit stronger.

His eyes flashed open gazing at me; he had a pained look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him before he had the chance to utter a single word. "Edward Cullen! Before you apologize I want you to know that I do not blame you! I love you, and there is nothing you could have done to prevent this. You could not have known that this was going to happen and I got hurt because I fell not because Laurent hurt me."

Edward looked at me for a few seconds and held my hand that was against his cheek, "You fell and I wasn't there to catch you, I promise I will always be there from now on, you will never stumble without me again."

I couldn't help but chuckle at his words, "Edward, I fall a lot, you can't always be there."

His face did not show any humor at my words, "Isabella Swan, I love you, and I will _always_ be there."

My mind raced at his words, he felt bad, that much was obvious; but the love in is eyes was stronger than I had ever seen it, there was no fear there, just his love and determination to show that love to me. I could tell he felt he had almost lost me, and if I was being honest to myself he almost had; if it wasn't for those wolves…..

The wolves! Victoria! Laurent! My heart started to race as I remembered every detail from the park. My eyes shot around the room trying to see if any of the Cullen's were there, if any of them were hurt. I shot up quickly only to let out a small scream as my back pulsed in angry pain. Edwards strong arms pushed me back down to the bed, his face filled with concern, "Bella what's wrong? Are you in pain? Why did you try and move so fast? Carlisle!"

Tears started to pour down my face in endless streams. He held onto the side of my face and looked right into my eyes, "Bella! Speak to me!"

My tears continued to spill but my breath hitched in my throat as I tried to make a sound for him to understand why I was scared; I managed to mouth "Victoria! Laurent! Those Wolves?"

A small flicker of concern flashed in his eyes as he understood where my panic was coming from. He took a deep breath, judging by the look on his face he was trying to keep something from me, trying to protect me from whatever thoughts were racing through his mind.

"Edward tell me!"


	12. Legends

"Edward tell me," I repeated again, in a low whisper this time. I was petrified of his answer, I needed to know what was going on, but by the look on his face he was hoping I had forgotten everything.

"Bella there are many things we need to talk about, but now is not the time," he was too calm as his hand came down to brush a stray hair off of my forehead. I took a deep breath about to protest but his finger came down on my lips and a stern look crossed his beautiful features; "Carlisle is at the door, he wants to see you."

I rolled my head towards the door, proud that a wince did not mar my features, "come on in Carlisle"

The door swung open and Carlisle walked in with a calm smile on his face. "Well Bella, it's good to see you awake, how is your back feeling?"

I shrugged and a hiss blew out of my mouth from the pain that it caused. "It's not so bad," I mumbled.

A growl rumbled deep in Edward's chest, "Bella…"

Carlisle cut him off, "Bella, it is really important for you to tell me exactly how bad your pain is. I want to be able to give you the proper dosage of medication. I don't want you sleeping all day, but I do not want you in pain all day either."

Carlisle was in full doctor mode, but the concern in his eyes was the same level I would see if something was wrong with Edward. I relaxed my body, defeated by my inability to keep my pain from Edward; I did not want him to have to feel worse about the situation.

"So, let me ask again, how is your back feeling?"

I sighed, "It does hurt a lot more than I expected." I was still beating around the bush, I knew that, but I had complied with Carlisle, I told him I was in pain, but I hadn't admitted so much that Edward would feel bad; or worse than he already did.

Edward let out a rather large sigh, and Carlisle cleared his throat and chuckled, "OK, Bella, I see you are going to make this tricky; so, on a pain scale of one to ten, one being no pain and ten being the worse pain imaginable, what number would your pain level fall at?"

Darn! I had to tall the truth here; they could tell if I was lying. I looked straight up to the ceiling, not either meeting Carlisle's or Edwards probing eyes. "8," I sighed defeated, still refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

"Bella, I'm going to give you another shot of morphine. This one will be smaller than the last one, but it will still make you a bit drowsy."

"NO! I don't want to go to sleep right now. I need to know what happened today, I have to talk to Charlie, and I have to get ready for school tomorrow. I will deal with the pain I need to…"

I tried my best to sit up, my heart rate was racing and I was fighting feebly against Edwards grasp holding me down. Tears started to spread across my cheeks, I needed answers, I needed to not be hurt, I was tired of being the damsel in distress.

"Bella, Bella, calm down, everything is fine, we will talk now if that's what you want. You need to sit still I don't want you to hurt yourself more than you already are." Edward's voice was low and laced with worry, while his hands cupped my cheeks to make eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for," Carlisle said sternly.

I took a deep breath and looked towards Carlisle. He was having a silent conversation with Edward. I turned in time to see Edward nod slightly and for a moment I thought they were going to give me the needle anyway. Instead Carlisle put the syringe on the nightstand, kissed my forehead and left the room.

Edward would not look at me, he was watching out the window, his hands had slipped down to my shoulders but they were still restraining me to the bed. I moved my hands from my sides to grip his wrists, the pain in my back was getting worse by the minute, the morphine given to me earlier was wearing off. "Edward look at me," my tone did not rise above a whisper, but he complied and turned his head so his eyes met mine.

"Bella, I have been looking at you. You have winced in pain at every movement you have made. I wish I could take this pain away from you, I wish I could feel this for you. Instead I have to watch you endure this pain for months and there's nothing I can do, I feel useless."

My heart almost broke at the pain in his voice, I wanted to comfort him, but his words left me in shock; "months? Edward what is wrong with me exactly?"

_**Edwards POV**_

"_months? Edward what is wrong with me exactly?"_

I had been hoping to keep this from her for a few days; she did not need to be upset anymore than she already was. Naturally, like I always do with her, I slipped up. That one little word hade sent her heart beating wildly again, why did I say months?

I sighed, "Bella, you slipped a disc in your back. The pain your feeling now is the worse it will ever get but you will need physiotherapy and a lot of rest until you get back to your normal self. Carlisle suspects the whole process will take a couple of months."

I studied her face, looking for some sort of reaction. Her breathing and heart rate remained steady but she looked away from me. Cupping my hand around her chin, I pulled her face back so I could see into her eyes. There were no tears but I could see the sorrow running through her, I needed to comfort her.

"Bella, everything will be fine, I will be with you every step of the way, you will heal fast, I promise." My attempt at comforting her only made her sorrow deepen; she looked at me while a single tear escaped her eye. "Edward you don't have to, I am always a burden for you, my clumsiness caused this to happen, I can deal with the pain, you need to live your life normally not take care of me."

How little this beautiful girl knew me, forgetting all of the blame regarding our current situation, I loved Bella more than anything and she was being her usual martyr self and trying to suffer alone. I put my hands on the side of her face and leaned in towards her, our noses almost touching, "Isabella Swan, you are and always will be the only thing in my life that matters, and I will always take care of you, weather you like it or not. Do you understand me?"

Her eyes grew wide at the intensity of my words, and her warm breath fanned across my face as she exhaled all of her air in one breath. "Bella? I will never leave you. Do you understand that?" I whispered.

She nodded, unable to speak. That's all I needed, I leaned down and pressed my lips slowly and passionately to hers. I parted her supple lips and felt her warm breath in my mouth. It was completely silent in my room; the only sounds were Bella's growing heart beat, our ragged breathing and the sound of our lips moving together. I tried my best to push all of my love for her into this kiss, making it last as long as I could before I pulled away to let her breathe.

Her breathing was heavy; she was trying to steady it, as the deep gasps were causing her back pain to increase. She quickly calmed down, and her body relaxed against the bed. I knew she had plenty of questions for me, and judging by the look n her face she was trying to figure out which one to ask first. "Edward what time is it? I have to call Charlie I'm supposed to be at home."

Well this one was easy to field. "Don't worry love, Esme called Charlie and informed him that you hurt your back getting out of the truck. They agreed that you should stay here for a couple of days while your father is busy at work."

"What about school? I really can't afford to miss anymore class."

I chuckled this town really was a bit to over protective. "They have closed the school down for three days because of the help needed to hunt down the rogue bear that has been seen in the woods."

Bella's eyes grew wide and her heart was racing faster than I had ever heard it before. "Edward there is no bear! There are giant wolves! Five of them, I know it sounds crazy but I saw them. The chased Laurent away." She cringed when she said his name aloud, and glanced toward the window, expecting him to jump through it and grab her.

"Bella, calm down. Laurent is gone; he will never hurt you again." I almost growled at the fact that he had hurt her once before. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened today in the park, do not leave anything out." I heard all of my family members around the house stop what they were doing, they were just as anxious as I was for her answer.

_**Bella's POV **_

I was confused, why did Edward need to know what happened? Wouldn't Alice have seen everything from the park?

"Didn't Alice see everything?"

Edward shook his head, "Alice only saw Laurent walking towards you. After that everything disappeared for her, we both thought that you were…." He didn't finish his sentence but I knew where his mind had gone, I put my hand on top of his and gave a tight squeeze.

"Oh, well when he first started to walk towards me I wasn't scared; I knew that he was living with the Denali clan so I figured he was just here to visit. But as he got closer I thought he looked to familiar."

"Red eyes," Edward whispered.

"Yes," I sighed. Edward just continued to stare at me waiting for me to continue. "When I noticed his eyes I leaned away from his advance and that's when I fell off the swing." Edward was extremely stiff, but he just continued to stare at me waiting for me to finish.

I decided to avoid telling him about Laurent hurting me when he pushed my legs off the swing, I also left out him touching me, Edward was already stiff enough. My breathing was already picking up as I began to speak the next words, "that's when he told me about Victoria. He said that she sent him here to check up on me, she wants me dead Edward, she wants to take your love from you like you took hers." I was very close to becoming hysterical; I never wanted to see that woman, ever again. But she wanted me dead.

Edward's body loosened as he leaned forward and brushed the sides of my face trying to calm me. "She will never touch you Bella, never." I sat there for a few minutes, trying to let Edwards touch calm me.

"Bella love, I know it's hard but I need you to finish telling me what happened."

I nodded and took a deep breath before I continued. "He was leaning over me, I closed my eyes waiting for him to bite, and then I heard him say 'no'; when I looked up he wasn't there anymore, he was further away and he looked scared. I looked around to see what had scared him and that's when I saw the wolves."

"How many were there Bella?"

I was confused that Edward wanted to know about the wolves but I answered his question without voicing my confusion. "Five, but they weren't ordinary wolves Edward; they were huge, bigger than any animal I've ever seen. I bet that's what people have been seeing, not a bear, but these wolves. I don't want my dad out there hunting them, they scared a vampire for god sake; I can't bear to lose him."

I covered my face with my hands and sobbed, I didn't know what else to do; Charlie was out in the woods hunting these huge beasts; that had chased off a vampire. I couldn't lose him, I needed Charlie in my life, he was the reason I met Edward.

"Bella, they will not harm your father." His hand ran down my arms and pulled my hands away from my face, as he kissed away my tears. "I promise."

"Edward, how can you promise that? Laurent ran away from them! What the hell were they?"

Edward sighed, I could tell he didn't want to tell me, but he had to I needed to know exactly what was happening in my life. "Bella, I don't want to scare you." I raised my eyebrow at him, as if I hadn't been scared enough already.

"Edward I need to know."

"I know love. Do you remember when your friend Jacob told you that story that led you to the conclusion that I was a vampire?" I nodded having no clue where Edward was leading me in this. "Good. Do you remember the entire story?" I thought back to that day, I remembered walking the beach with Jacob and he was telling me an old tribal legend. Abut the cold ones and his ancestors.

"I'm not sure, he told me about the cold ones and his ancestors making a treaty."

"That's right. Do you remember what he said about his ancestors?" I tried to think back, but I really couldn't remember; I shook my head. "Bella, Jacob comes from generations of protectors. These protectors transformed to protect their tribe against people like me, other vampires. They are werewolves."

I stopped breathing. I could feel my eyes growing larger by the second. "J-J-Jake is a wolf?" I stuttered.

Edward shook his head, "Bella we do not know. We know that werewolves were at the park, and from what you told me they saved you from Laurent, and for that I owe them everything. We are fairly certain that they killed Laurent; but we do not know which of the Quileute's are werewolves; we thought the trait had died with the elders."

"Oh," was all I could say. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Jacob could be a wolf. How is that possible?

"All that matters now Bella, is that you are safe and here with me. I cannot imagine what would have happened if I had of lost you."

"I love you so much Edward, I will never leave you," I whispered as I brought his hand to my lips so I could kiss him.

"I will hold that to you my Bella, I love you far too much to let you leave me here alone."

I tried to sit up a little more on the bed, but the pain that shot through me almost left me breathless.

"Bella, I have answered your questions, can we please give you something to dull the pain now?"

My fear of needles usually would have made me refuse, but I truly was in a fair amount of pain and I knew Edward would give me the shot anyway. I nodded and turned towards the door to look for Carlisle.

Edward reached over to the nightstand and picked up the syringe. Realization dawned on me as he straightened my arm out and took the top off the needle. He rubbed my arm soothingly for a moment and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He was gentle; I barely even felt the needle break my skin. He stood up and disposed of the needle and came back to sit on the edge of the bed, holding my hand.

"Edward?" I asked, already groggy from the medication.

"Yes my love?"

"Please stay with me? I need you to hold me."

Edward smiled ad he kissed my hand and crawled into the bed next to me. Very gently he lifted my head to rest on his chest. I turned my face towards his body and inhaled his scent as he place a calming kiss on my forehead.

Three things were certain, one; Laurent was dead, two; Victoria wanted to kill me, and three; I needed to talk to Jacob Black.

I closed my eyes and allowed the medication take over my body and drag me towards unconsciousness. I knew that Edward would never leave me and I took comfort in the fact that he would always be at my side, no matter what.


	13. Massages and Surprises

Hey dudes and dudettes,

So I just wanted to touch base with all of you. I am writing this story chapter by chapter, I have a few ideas running through my head but nothing concrete as of yet. Bella and Edwards relationship is what made me want to write this story, I admire the relationship that they have, through thick and thin; when any problems arise, Edward and Bella will always be together.

I love that they can just be together, even in sleep and their love grows everyday. I love that you all enjoy reading this story, but first and foremost I write it for myself. I love your reviews and your comments, they help me write on days when I feel down, they give me ideas; but most of all they make me happy that you are enjoying the story that makes me happy, a story that I've created.

I am not forcing you to read this, so if you do not like my story then don't read it. I do not need negative comments written on my review board. I have deleted them just as I will if any more are posted. This is the story I want, if you can't appreciate it in a positive way, write your own.

To my devoted readers: thanks for sticking with me! I am enjoying this story, and I have some ideas to make it more interesting as time goes on.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always please read and review!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bella's POV**_

The Cullen's were taking the term 'bed rest' to the extreme. I had been in bed for nearly four days straight. The only times I left the bed was when I used the bathroom or to have a shower; for both of which Alice was with me. My feet had barely touched the floor and I was beginning to wonder if my legs were going to work tomorrow when I went back to school.

Carlisle had been in the room a few times everyday. He poked and prodded at my back and he stretched my legs and lower body a little further each day. Edward just held my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze if the pain was too much for me to bear in silence. Each time Carlisle came in he would ask me the same question; "What's the number now Bella?"

Lucky for me the number I would say to him had become smaller each day he asked. I was almost excited for him to ask today, because today was the best day yet. Today I was a four! Yesterday I had voiced my concerns about being overly medicated while at school. I had convinced Carlisle and, more importantly, Edward that they needed to start limiting my dosages of medication so I could pay attention while in class. The teens of Forks high school had not been the only beneficiaries of the three day closure due to the extended search for a bear that no one would ever find.

I was excited to get out of bed and walk around, and pretend to be normal, if even just for a few hours before I succumbed to the unimaginable pain when I got home from an entire day of walking and sitting in uncomfortable chairs. To make matters worse I would not be in this comfortable bed tomorrow, Alice had seen that Charlie was going to call off the search tonight and he would be requesting that I come home so he could look after me. He had visited a few times in the past few days and each day he looked more exhausted and more defeated than the last. The only energy he seemed to conjure up was to thank Esme and Carlisle for their extreme generosity in looking after me while he was working so much. A wave of sadness washed over me for two reasons, the first was that despite the fact that Charlie was clearly exhausted, both physically and mentally, I couldn't take care of him when I got home. I wanted to, but neither Charlie nor Edward would ever allow me to lift a finger in aid while I was in what Carlisle deemed as 'a focused recovery'.

Meaning I had to keep my focus on recovering and not be stubborn about certain things. In other words I had to listen to him and Edward if I wanted to get better as fast as possible. As if Edward didn't need another reason to be bossy, I chuckled aloud, I was deep in thought as I tried to realize if I found Edwards over protection endearing or irritating.

"What's so funny there squirt?" Emmett boomed, making me jump in my spot and wince. My eyes shot to his face quickly as I watched his smile drop quickly and watched his eyes graze up and down my body as he tried to figure out how to rectify his supposed mistake. I chuckled again, and Emmett's eyes snapped towards mine, confused. "Don't worry Emmett, I just forgot that you were here and I was startled when you spoke," I suppressed more laughter as I took in his expression.

Emmett's smile appeared again, larger this time, as he raised an eyebrow at me. "You mean to tell me that you were fantasizing about Tom Cruise so much that you forgot I was here, tisk tisk, what would Edward say?"

"I'm sure he would have realized that I despised the movie Mission Impossible, and he would not need to say anything because I'm sure I would have stared at him through out the entire lame movie instead of thinking about him in the back of my mind." The blush that was rushing over my cheeks was scalding me at my overwhelming honesty to Emmett of all people.

"So your sure Ethan Hunt doesn't temp you in anyway?"

I gasped and immediately felt my scalding blush spread further and warmer as my mind registered that alluring voice coming from the doorway. He had no doubt heard every part of mine and Emmett's conversation, and Emmett had no doubt known that the family was back from hunting, he had set me up. I looked up to Emmett first and shot daggers at him with my eyes before I turned my head towards Edward. He was leaning casually against the door frame with that gorgeous crooked smile plastered on his face his eyes danced with amusement as he noticed my blush. "Hi there," I smiled, hoping to drop the conversation before it started.

I was lost in Edwards eyes. They were bright gold due to his recent hunting expedition with the family, minus Emmett of course. His eyes were probing mine, making me feel almost uncomfortable, but we were lost in each other, we had only been apart for three hours and I could feel the sweetness of our reunion as if he had been gone for weeks.

Edward's lips twitched as his grin grew more pronounced and I let out the large amount of air I had been holding in since I had gasped a few moments ago. This of course led that beautiful man to chuckle under his breath, but the movement of his shoulders in his amusement did not go unnoticed by my prying eyes. "So, from the sounds of things you missed me," he crooned not moving from his spot on the door frame.

If it was possible I blushed even deeper and looked down into my lap biting my lip as I traced a random pattern on the comforter of Edward's bed. "It's possible," I muttered, attempting to be playful not bashful.

Emmett groaned and I heard a growl rumble deep in Edward's chest. "You know Emmett I think it's time you left. I'm sure you missed Rose over the past three hours as well?" Edward's voice was harsh but after appraising his facial features I could tell that he was just mildly irritated at what Emmett was thinking. Emmett shot Edward and irritated look for listening to his thoughts and he got up off the bed, turning off the Television as he walked by it.

Emmett walked over to my side of the bed and leaned down to whisper in my ear; I rolled my eye at the action, of course Edward would hear exactly what he was going to say. "Ethan Hunt saved the world, just think about that." I chuckled; unaware of where my bravery was coming form as I said the first things that came into my mind, "Only in the movies Emmett, but Edward saved me in real life."

I looked deep into Emmett's eyes as I tried to show him my seriousness on the matter, "and Tom cruise can't hold a candle to your brother's good looks." Emmett groaned at my comment, obviously surprised at my reaction to his comment, he was obviously trying to get a rise out of both Edward and myself. I chuckled at the disgusted look on his face as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Emmett no!" Edward roared.

But it was too late, Emmett pushed my shoulder back playfully and my body turned in a direction that I had been trying to avoid for the past several days. I flopped on my side unable to move my position, it felt like a painful vice had grabbed onto the muscles in my lower back and held me in a very awkward and uncomfortable position.

"Oh shit!" Emmett yelled and his hands immediately went to my sides trying to right me while my body convulsed in pain. I vaguely heard Edward trying to calm me down, but my mind was too concentrated on dealing with this new pain. "Emmett, let go;" I barely whispered, begging him to allow my hips to rest in the position my body wanted at that moment.

Immediately his hands released my sides and a string of apologies left him lips before he was cut off by Edward. "Just get out Emmett," Edward growled as me moved closer to me. Instantly my pain took the backseat as I thought about how bad Emmett felt, I took a deep breath and tried to steady my self before I whispered to Emmett. "Don't worry about it Em," I barely spoke as I attempted to get the words out without a cry.

I heard the door shut and was aware that the only sounds in the room were my heavy breathing and Edward's quick mumblings to try and calm me down. My eyes met Edwards and I could see the sadness in them, he wanted to hold me and to help me with my pain, but he knew that I needed to figure out where my pain was before we could decide where to go from here.

"What number Bella?" Edward spoke clearly, sounding very much like Carlisle as he tried to asses my pain. "NINE!" I nearly screamed at him. I was panting now, trying to figure out where my pain was, this had happened a few times over the past four days, I would move the wrong way and a new pain would arise. But this was definitely the highest my numbers had gone.

It was then that I realized that the pain I was feeling was a different pain than I had felt before, my muscles were holding me in place, all I needed to do was straighten out and I knew that the pain would subside substantially. Hoping among hopes that I was right I spoke aloud to Edward, "I need to straighten out." I tried my best to control my volume; I didn't want to scream at him.

I felt his very strong hands on my curled up body and I succeeded in not completely loosing it as my pain momentarily shot up to a ten he forced my frigid muscles straight. My jaw was locked tight as Edward rolled me onto my side; the release I wanted not coming. The muscle was throbbing and it felt hard, I could feel it despite not touching it, my body was screaming at me to do something. "Rub it," Edward was behind me, so I couldn't make eye contact but I grew frustrated with his hesitation to touch me, his fear of hurting me further. "RUB IT!" I yelled and sobbed at the same time; I flung my hand down to my back and tried to rub the area myself, in desperate search for relief.

The muscle was rock solid; I couldn't believe how hard it was. My fingers found no purchase on my own skin; I didn't have the angle or the strength to ease the tension. A cold hand came down, resting on top of mine; he gently moved my arm back to my front and began rubbing at the now protruding muscle.

_**Edward's POV**_

I caught a glimpse of Emmett's playful mood before he leaned in to touch Bella, but as soon as he put his hand on her shoulder I almost took his arm off. I yelled for him to stop but it was too late. He playfully pushed her shoulder back, an action that would have been completely fine a few days ago. But not today, Bella's body twisted in a way that she had been trying to avoid over the past few days and I watched her face contort and her jaw clench tightly as she allowed he body to fall on its side as she maintained her body in a tight ball form.

I rushed across the room and leaned near her cringing form as I whispered in her ear for her to calm down. Emmett was still holding her hips, trying to assess the damage he had caused, he was in complete shock over his actions and his thoughts were unreadable. "Emmett let go," she whispered with her voice laced in her agony. I shot daggers at Emmett as it took him a while to process her request. He dropped her hips on the bed and continued to stare at her, his thoughts still unreadable.

"Just go Emmett," I tried to hold back my anger but I couldn't hold back the growl that came out with my words. His eyes shot up to meet mine and I finally got something from his head, _'You're an idiot Emmett Cullen!' _He was screaming at himself as he made to move towards the door. Then my angel surprised us both, through her clenched teeth and her convulsing body she comforted Emmett, "Don't worry about it Em," she was barely audible as she fought to keep her control for me.

I barely noticed Emmett leave; I was staring at Bella wishing that I could take her pain; I would take double or triple what she was feeling if it meant she could be her normal self again. My hands twitched, I wanted to help her so bad, but I didn't know where she was hurting, I didn't know what to do. Where was Carlisle?

I took a deep breath, Carlisle wasn't here and I needed to be there for Bella, so I tried to think of what Carlisle would do. I asked the first question that popped into my mind; "What number Bella?" I wasn't quite sure I wanted the answer to my own question; she was being so strong, strong for me, what if she didn't tell me the truth.

"NINE!" She nearly screamed at me. My eyes widened; a nine? That was the highest number she had used on her pain scale. I rubbed her hair softly and whispered my apologies and all the comforting phrases I could think of, I didn't know what to do and it was breaking my heart not to be able to protect her from her own pain.

"I need to straighten out," she breathed. I almost smiled at the thought of being able to help her, even in the tiniest bit, but my smile subsided really quickly when her body tensed again and a low hiss escaped her lips.. Placing my hands on her should and on her hip I gently forced her body straight keeping her on her side, facing away from me. I was about to get up and slide into bed with her to stroked her beautiful face and continue calming her when she whispered "Rub it."

My hand twitched. Rub what? Her back? Where? I would hurt her.

I mentally cursed myself for wanting to help her so much just a few moments ago. I looked at her back, willing something to show me where she wanted the pain reduced, her shirt was too baggy even if there was some swelling. My mind was racing, could I do this? Without hurting her more?

I opened my mouth to ask her where but before I got the words out she screamed "RUB IT!" and her hand flew to her back as she tried feebly to rub the area. My mind was made up, I couldn't just sit back and watch her in pain, as gently as I could I lifted my hand and placed it over hers, signaling for her to stop her attempts. Using my other arm I moved her arm back to her front and I began running the area where her hand was.

I almost gasped out loud. Her muscle was throbbing under my touch and the small area was hard, rock hard. If it wasn't so warm it would have felt just like my skin. Realization dawned on me in that moment; Bella was having a Charley horse. A simple muscle spasm, I was thinking back to some of my medical training and a flood of information flooded into my already over-working mind. Muscle spasms happen when a muscled is over-used or injured, or if you don't have enough minerals in your system, or dehydration. I immediately thought about how little Bella was eating a drinking and mentally cursed myself for aiding in this unnecessary pain. I pushed my fingers a little harder in her back thinking about how I needed some Rub A535 and a banana to get Bella some potassium in her system.

A knock at the door brought me from my thoughts; it had only been ten seconds since I had placed my hand on Bella's back. Alice opened the door and grimaced at the look on Bella's face. I couldn't see her face for myself but I saw it in Alice's eyes, her jaw was clenched tight, probably in an effort not to scream, and her eyes were moist with tears she would refuse to let fall, she was being strong.

Alice came to my side of the bed and handed me a tube of Rub A535 and placed a banana on the nightstand as she smiled at me. I gave her a nod of thanks and turned my attention back to my Bella. I lifted my hand off of her back and she whimpered. I leaned forward and put my lips at her ear, "I will make it go away Bella; do you trust me?" She grimaced and whispered "with my life."

I took that as a positive and wrapped my arms around her to help her lay on her stomach instead of her side. She tightened her body a few times at the movements, but other than that made no sounds, whimpers or cries, she was a trooper.

Once she was on her stomach I moved to straddle her little legs, careful not to put any pressure on her thighs as I reach her shirt up to her bra line. Her back was still bruised, but not quite as angry; most of the bruises were yellowing or just a light shade of purple. I could see the twitching muscle that was causing her the pain and I immediately brought one hand down on it and began kneading it with my fingers as I reached for the Rub A535. I squeezed some onto her back and began rubbing with two hands gently kneading the rogue muscle into submission.

I had been at it for a few minutes when Bella finally relaxed under my touch and her breathing rate became slow and steady. Adding more cream to her back I spread my hands out to caress her entire injury slowly allowing my fingers to press firmly into her tense muscles making her a silent promise that I would do his for her every night until she was healed.

After an hour my kneading hands became soft caressing hands as I let them flutter over ever inch of Bella's back. She had fallen asleep after the first few minutes but I couldn't bring myself to stop touching her, knowing that this was relaxing her so much. _'Charlie is ten minutes away'_ Alice's thoughts floated up to me. His final visit, Bella would be staying the night for one more night and then would be returning home as the search for the 'bear' had been fruitless.

I took a deep breath and removed my hands from the soft and beautiful skin of Bella's back and pulled her shirt down to cover up her bare skin. I slid off of her and went into my bathroom to wash my hands quickly of the heavy menthol smell. When I returned to the room mere seconds later I just stopped and stared at the beautiful angel lying in my bed. She looked completely content, the best I had seen her sleeping since the injury; she had a sweet smile set in her lips, her eyebrows were arched pleasantly over her lightly closed eyes. She was udder perfection, and I had to wake her up.

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward truly was a god. My body had relaxed completely under his gentle touch within minutes. The pain I had been feeling was a distant memory as I basked in his touch and felt my back pain subside down to the lowest number yet, a two. I loved this man, or vampire if you will, more than anything, he always knew how to help me.

I knew I was asleep, I was floating on the cloud that was Edward's bed, possibly the best sleep I had attained since Sundays incident. I cold pressure on my lips made me smile and groan all at the same time. As much as I wanted to sleep in the complete comfort I was feeling, I couldn't resist the cool lips that were now pressing harder on my parted lips.

So I kissed him back and allowed my eyes to flutter open. I stared into his golden orbs for an immeasurable amount of time while we kissed softly. He pulled away and placed loving kisses around my cheeks and neck, "thank you" I sighed "I love you." He smiled against the skin of my neck and whispered his love for me back.

"What's the number now?" He asked as he pulled me up into a sitting position while sitting on the bed beside me. I climbed into his lap, able to do it for the first time again since Sunday, and I nuzzled my head into his neck. Charlie will be here in four minutes" he sighed as he slinked his arms around my waist.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before one of his arms let me go and reached over to the nigh table. I didn't move, I didn't want to, I wished I could sit like this forever with my eyes closed, smelling his delicious sent and having his hand caress my back. "Bella?" he whispered while placing a kiss just below my ear.

"Hmmm?"

"Eat this please." My eyes shot open and his odd request; I had no clue what he was talking about. A small chuckle left his lips as he brought a banana into my eyesight. I raised my eyebrow at him as he started to peal it for me. "Potassium," he chuckled. I reached for the banana but refused to leave his lap as I nibbled on it. I hadn't realized how hungry I was and I smiled up to him, thanking him for everything with my eyes.

He just leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead and then scooped me up into his arms as he began walking downstairs to greet Charlie, still eating my banana rolling my eyes at his inability to let me walk.

***

When Edward woke me up in the morning I just groaned. I was so comfortable, thanks in large part to another one of his heavenly massages lulling me into my slumber. He chuckled at my reluctance to leave his bed. Eventually he had to pick me up and set my feet on the floor; he leaned into place a chaste kiss on my cheek before pushing me into the bathroom to get ready.

"Letting me walk today are we?" I chuckled lazily, as I made my way into the bathroom. "Don't temp me to carry you all day," was the only response I got from him. Alice had left clothes for me in the bathroom, a pair of loose fitting jeans and a comfortable sweater, with a pair of comfortable flats. Thankfully she was still making sure I was comfortable as well as fashionable, always a hard compromise.

I made my way out of the bathroom smiling at Edward as he took my hand and led me out of the room. We didn't go directly to the kitchen, but to Carlisle's office. I walked in to a smiling Carlisle, answering his question before he had the chance to ask it. Wit a large smile on my face I looked at him and said "two" very excitedly.

He smiled knowingly; clearly Edward had told him about the massages while I was sleeping, because he was positively glowing at his son. "May I?" he asked as he walked behind me. I nodded my head as he lifted my shirt up to gently press around my spine and surrounding muscled tissue. I was pleasantly surprised that I didn't wince once today.

Seeming happy with his inspection Carlisle walked forward and looked me right in the eye. "Now Bella, if your pain gets worse throughout the ay please let Edward know immediately, he has medication for you in that case. No need to worry, it is non drowsy. Also I have something for you to wear; it will help keep the heat on your back while you're sitting in class."

I arched my eye at him, and wanted to protest, but Edwards squeeze on my hand and his pointed look at me made me hold my tongue. So instead I just nodded. Carlisle smiled and handed something to Edward as he walked out of the office.

"Don't worry love; no one will notice you're wearing it." I sighed as he lifted my shirt up to my bra line and wrapped a black bandage around my entire torso, letting his fingers linger on my bare skin a little longer than was necessary for the process, but I wasn't complaining.

After a delicious breakfast made by Esme, Alice, Edward and I were in his Volvo on our way to school. Much to the disappointment of Emmett who offered to break several laws in order to make sure school was cancelled for the rest of the week. After I had basically begged him to not do any of it, and being slapped several times by Rosalie, Emmett agreed to behave. I knew he was just trying to make up for what happened last night, but it wasn't really his fault.

We arrived in the parking lot that was now full of gloomy students who didn't want to return after their five day vacation. Edward helped me from the car and led me to class. He had my school bag in his hands and an iron clad promise from me that I would wait for him after every class so he could carry it for me. I eyed the desk, with the attached chair warily as I prepared myself to sit down, I knew this was going to be uncomfortable. Edward helped lower me down as I grimaced a little at the uncomfortable position, it wasn't too bad now, but I knew by lunch I would have to ask for some pain medication.

I kept my promise. After each class I sat in my very uncomfortable seat and waited for Edward to come and get me; and after each class he would show up very quickly and helped me out of my seat, grab my school bag and lead me to my class.

When the lunch bell rang I sighed in relief, hoping I could go lie down in the Volvo for the hour. Edward showed up a few minutes later than I expected but he had a big smile on his face as he helped me out of my chair and grabbed my bag in his hand. We walked out of the math building and he turned in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. "Edward, where are we going?"

He just smiled and kept walking with me. Once we were far enough away form the building he leaned over and picked me up into his arms, with a slight giggle from me we made out way to a tree near by. It was a bit too cold to be outside and I eye Edward suspiciously as he put my feet on the ground and reached into his bag. He pulled out two blankets; a thermos, a sandwich, and god bless him a bottle of Rub A535. I couldn't pull the smile off my face as he laid one of the blankets out across the soft grass and wrapped the second one around me. I ate my sandwich quickly, and drank the yummy hot chocolate, so I could lye down and relax for the remainder of my lunch break.

I laid my stomach against the grass and comfortably straightened my body out using Edwards removed jacket as a pillow. "What number Edward whispered in my ear." I sighed; it had been a very uncomfortable morning "Five." I frowned.

He just sighed the tiniest of sighs and crawled under the blanket with me. His hands trailed down my back until they reached the hem of my shirt and he pulled it up. He removed the tight brace and rubbed his fingers lightly over the small pucker lines that the brace had left on my skin. I heard the squeezing of the bottle and then felt the warm cream being smoothed all across my aching back and humming my lullaby. Within minutes my eyes had fluttered closed and I was extremely close to heaven as my back pain slowly ebbed.

My eyes had barely been closed for a few more minutes and I could feel my body pulling me towards unconsciousness when Edward's hands tightened on my back and a growl escaped his lips. In one fluid motion I was in his arms with my feet on the ground. I looked into his eyes and he looked angry; he drew his hand over my face and neck just before her turned around to face the source of his tension.

My eyes bulged out of my head and my heart rate quickened; "Jake?"


	14. Jacob Black

Hey Everyone!

So sorry for the short chapter. You wouldn't believe how much this took out of me. I really hated bringing Jacob into the story, but I understand it important. It was just hard to fins a way to have him in the story but not play a huge role. We will see him a few more times but I really he will not be a main character, I have too much dislike for him.

Anyway, as always please read and review. You should get another chapter by Wednesday! Especially if you review like you did for the last chapter! Thanks so much!!

HoLmZy

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bella's POV**_

"_Jake?"_

His name came out like a question. I was well aware that the huge form in front of me was Jacob Black; not the Jacob Black I once knew, but Jacob none-the-less. All hint of the boyishness that he used to hold in his face was gone, his hair had been gruesomely cut short and his eyes held no emotion. He was merely a statue, a faded image of who Jacob Black was; he was different, too different.

Images of the wolves in the park came flooding back in my mind, causing my heart rate to increase to a dangerous level; my ears were ringing as I tried to reign in my breathing. Edward's frantic hands cradled each side of my face as he tried to calm me. I took in several deep breaths trying to calm myself, trying to forget the pain that Laurent caused, trying to forget Victoria and the fact that she was still out there.

I gave Edward a slight nod, to let him know that I was calming down; my eyes never met his. Not because I was afraid of what I would see in his eyes, but because I was terrified of what he would see in mine. Edward's hands dropped from my face, he wound his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his stone body.

Realizing the reason behind Edward's protective hold my eyes refocused on Jacob; he was at least half a foot taller than the last time I saw him at the prom, his previously under developed muscles were protesting against his tight black t-shirt, and his hate filled glare met Edwards in the most unnerving of ways.

"Jake," I whispered again. Jacobs eyes shot up to meet mine and all of his hate and anger faded from his face. My heart nearly broke at the sight of him, he looked so lonely, lost and his eyes were brimming with more sadness than anyone should ever experience. He was merely a boy in pain now, a small child in search of happiness. "Bella, please don't be scared of me," he pleaded as he lifted his foot to step towards me.

A small growl of warning escaped Edward's lips.

Jake's eyes flashed with anger again as he shot his glare back to Edward, "I see you can't keep your mouth shut bloodsucker." His voice was so calm, laced with venom as he stared Edward down; his hands beginning to shake again. Edward squared his shoulders towards Jacob and shifted me behind his body which seemed to finally set Jacob off.

"I would never hurt her!" Jacob growled at Edward.

"You have no control over your actions Jacob Black," Alice's dainty voice came from behind Edward. My head shot back towards her at the sound and a small pain shot across my back causing my legs to lose their strength for a moment. My hands grasped at Edward's shoulder and he quickly brought his other arm around to support my failing body.

Edward's frantic eyes found mine again. "I'm fine," I whispered as I turned my head towards Jacob. Edwards grip tightened slightly, taking most of the weight off my feet and onto his own body. "Jake, I'm not afraid of you; I know that you would never hurt me. I am not afraid of you; please do not be mad at Edward for telling me, I needed to know."

Sad Jacob made another appearance as he broke his gaze from Edward to stare at me with his mouth hanging open. "How can you defend him like that Bella? I can see that you are hurt. He is the reason why you are in so much pain."

Edward's body stiffened next to me, and I could feel the beginnings of a growl rumbling deep in his chest. I clutched him tighter, "You're wrong Jacob" the sounds coming out of my mouth barely audible. "He has saved me more than you know."

At that Angry Jacob resurfaced, his body all but vibrating, "NO BELLA! I saved you! He wasn't there! I saved you!"

_**  
Edward's POV**_

Bella flinched back from Jacob's anger, cringing to my body as a small whimper escaped her. It took everything I had not to close the five meters between us and rip his throat out. My body flinched at my effort, knowing that Bella was the only thing keeping me in my place right now.

"That's enough Jacob Black," Alice said with a harsh tone. She walked forward and placed a gentle hand on Bella's shoulder. I briefly registered Alice's frantic thoughts, searching forward into a dark future, but my gaze was still fixed on Jacob Black. I had been trying to decipher why he had come here but his mind was so full of anger at me touching Bella in such an intimate way that I could not get a read on his intentions for being here.

After my initial reaction to protect Bella from the anger of a young werewolf, Jacob's words finally sunk in. He was right, I was the reason she was hurt, I had left her unprotected and she had not been saved by me, but by him.

"No Alice," I whispered, "He's right." I felt my shoulders slump and my tight hold on Bella loosen. She clutched her body closer to me and placed her hand on my chest, rubbing soothing circles, "No he's not" she whispered in my ear.

Unable to bring myself to look at the forgiving angel holding onto my body I looked towards the still shaking form of Jacob. "I cannot ever thank you enough for being there for her when I wasn't. I will forever be in your debt Jacob. You saved my life the day you and your pack saved Bella."

"I didn't do it for you," he growled. Flashes of that day came through Jacobs mind, and I saw images of Laurent standing over Bella, pushing a piece of hair off of her face; I heard her scream as I watched Laurent forcefully pull the swing out from underneath legs causing them to hit the ground painfully. I winced and regained my tight hold on Bella, she had not told me that that vile man had hurt her more, and that he had laid his hands on her. She was living with these extra memories, and trying to protect me from them at the same time, always the martyr.

"Jacob?" Bella's small voice broke the silence. His eyes once again lost some of their anger as he focused on Bella. Anger and jealousy welled inside of me, I knew that look all too well. "Thank you." She looked towards the ground, not meeting his gaze, "I cannot tell you how grateful I am, but I cannot allow you to speak to Edward this way. I will not allow him to shoulder the blame for something that is not his fault."

"Bella, he wasn't there…."

"I am not done Jake." Bella's voice was firm and strong as she reprimanded him for his interruption. "I do not want to argue with you, nor do I want you arguing with my family." Jacob flinched at Bella's use of the word family.

"Bella, how can you call them family? They are killers."

'_Edward?'_

I looked towards my sister_._

'_What is going on here? I was sitting at the lunch table; I saw you and Bella by the tree, you massaging her back. She looked so happy and content Edward. And then everything went black. I was petrified, neither of you had a future at all, nothing. It was as if you didn't exist anymore. The same blackness that I saw that day in the park, when I thought Laurent had killed Bella. I made my way out of the cafeteria as an agonizing pace trying not to draw attention to myself and then I saw you two, alive and well, not even in any danger.'_

She looked meaningfully into my eyes.

'_I think it's the wolves, I think they take away my vision. Can you hear him?'_

I nodded my head slightly, indicating that I could indeed hear Jacob's thoughts. With that I turned my gaze back to him, trying to decipher once again why he was here. Mine and Alice's conversation had been so quick that Bella had not voiced her answer to Jacob yet.

"Jacob, I don't have to explain anything to you. Yes they are my family, they are not killers, and my standing here is proof of that. I love Edward and nothing you can say will change that."

Jacobs mind parted from his bitterness once more and a flock of images rolled through his mind. I saw several red-eyed vampires being destroyed by his pack. "I think you're wrong about that Bella."

I immediately knew why Jacob was here, and I needed Bella to be away form us for this conversation, she was already scared enough and Jacob Black was going to try and elevate that fear to have her leave me. He wasn't aware of how close our bond was and he did not realize that he would just cause her more pain. He was just a stupid child who wanted Bella for himself.

"Alice, will you take Bella back inside? The bell is going to ring soon and I need to have a word with Jacob before class."

"Edward, I am not leaving you out here. I want you to come back inside with me. Please?"

"Bella, I promise you, were only going to talk, I will tell you all about it later, your back is sore and you need to sit down soon or you wont be able to get out of bed tomorrow." I was worried about her back, the thought of her getting that brace back on and sitting down would be one less thing I needed to worry about.

Alice picked up Bella's brace and came over to us, slinking a hand around her waist to support her. Bella struggled against her grip for a moment as she reached up to place a chaste kiss on my lips. "Don't take too long," she said, her voice laced with worry. I looked deep into her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, filled with worry and panic for me.

"I wont love, ill be there before Banner hits play on the VCR."

A small smile played against Bella's lips, "movie day," she sighed.

My chuckle was interrupted by Jacob, "Bella, please don't leave, at least not with her."

Her eyes shot towards Jacob again, this time full of determination and anger. "Jake I will not repeat myself again." She turned too quickly towards Alice, and winced as her hand reached out to grasp Alice's arm to steady herself.

I reached out for Bella as she sank into Alice's body. _'I've got her Edward, just get this over with.'_

I wanted nothing more than to hold Bella in my arms and rub her back soothingly. She was in pain and she had to have Alice help her because I was here dealing with this mongrel. But it had to be done none, the less, his memories of killing those vampires were new in his mind and it had me a bit anxious.

"She shouldn't have left; she needs to hear this as much as you do." Jacob seethed, venom dripping from each word.

"And I will tell her Jacob Black, in my own time. She needs to come to terms with what's going on at her own pace."

"You cannot make decisions for her bloodsucker! She would want to know."

I bit back my growl, the way his mind wrapped around Bella was so possessive, I disliked everything about the way he thought of Bella, my Bella. "You have no idea, what she needs; she is not yours!"

Jacob started to tremble again, so I spoke quickly before he could lose control. "What did you come here to say Jacob?"

I dove deep into his thoughts trying to pull out individual images that he was sifting through. Blood red eyes and the screams of pain coming from vampires being torn apart by wolves was all that I could decipher.

"If you are so keen on protecting Bella your way, why is it that my pack have intercepted five vampires coming into forks since we killed the black vamp."

My eyes shot up to meet his, "What do you mean? Where were they headed, how do you know they were after Bella?"

"I don't know bloodsucker, but don't you find it convenient that that bloodsucker came for her and we killed him, and now there are more."

Jacob lapsed back in thought again and I saw a flash of red hair. I did not want to give my gift away to Jacob but I had to know. "Jacob when these vampires came to town, did you kill them all?"

"They came in two groups, a group of three and a group of two. There was a woman with them, she had red hair, but she always stayed back, and when we would show up she would disappear and leave the others to be killed by us."

"Victoria," I murmured.

"Look! I don't know why I came here. I thought you should know, but clearly you are aware of the danger you have put her in and you don

't care."

I didn't say anything to him as he turned away and ran into the woods. His thoughts in too much disarray to try and confirm my suspicious of what he was feeling. There were few things I knew for sure; Bella was in much more danger than I had thought, I owed her life to the werewolves once again, and most of all I knew that things were going to get much worse before they got better.

I heard the bell ring for class to start and I raced towards the biology building. I needed to see Bella safe, I needed to hold her; I needed her. I would never leave her unprotected, not for a second, she was the most important thing in my world; my most precious treasure.


	15. Avoiding the talk

Sorry for the late update. i couldn;t sign on Fan Fic.

I am working on a new story (Ill put it up when I get a few chapters written). Its gong to be 20x better than this one I think. I'm in love with it already! Its called "forget-me-nots" so keep your eyes open for that one!

As always pleas read and review. I will post the next chapter after I get 15 :)

Thanks guys.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella, everything will be fine."

Alice was trying to comfort me; I just couldn't calm down.

"Alice, why did he come here? How could he say those awful things? He doesn't even know Edward, he doesn't know your family, you're not killers." I sobbed into Alice's shoulder. Jacob had been so cruel, his hate filled eyes haunted me every time my eyes closed; I had never seen that much hate in anyone's eyes; not even in James'.

"Sshhh Bella," she pushed me away to look into my eyes and her cold hands wiped away the tears on my cheeks. "He's just a stupid child, you don't believe that about us, you love Edward, don't let that volatile werewolf upset you."

I sniffled, she was right. But if I was being honest with myself I was more upset with how Jacob's words hurt Edward. The way his body slumped forward when Jacob blamed him for me getting hurt; it crushed me. He was defeated by those simple words, his grip on me even loosened. I was furious at Jacob for doing that to Edward, I was more than grateful for his actions in the park and I had expressed that sentiment; but there was no more need to be cordial to Jacob Black. He had hurt my family; he had hurt me because of that.

I forced a smile at Alice, "sorry Alice."

Her face widened in shock, "Bella you have nothing to apologize for, he upset you, I am mad too."

I nodded and continued my walk into the Biology classroom; we hadn't made it in before I broke down. Luckily most people were still at lunch and no one was in the classroom yet, so no one was witness to my tearful breakdown. I sat down on the stool at mine and Edward's lab table, and I winced as I realized how sore my back was going to be after this class.

"You going to be okay for a couple minutes? The bell is going to ring and I have to get to my class."

I nodded, and smiled as Alice pecked me on the cheek and danced out of the classroom. I put my forehead down on the cold table top, ignoring the protest in my back at the action. The cold felt nice against my flustered skin and I let my eyes close in order to appreciate the feeling. I vaguely heard the bell ring as my mind drifted off to thought of Edward.

***

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, how nice of you to join the rest of the class."

I smiled against the desktop as Edward made his way to my side.

"Ms. Swan, I suggest you sit up and watch this movie as well, there will be no sleeping in my class."

Reluctantly I lifted my head up off the table feeling my back whine in protest as I straightened out. I stiffened for a moment as I let the spasm right itself out. Edwards hand came across the table quickly and grabbed mine, giving it a tight squeeze to let me know that he knew I was hurting and he wanted to help. I looked towards his worried eyes and gave him a smile to let him know that I was okay, and I squeezed his hand back.

Mr. Banner turned off the lights and I sighed, I was in for a long hour. The movie was on blood typing and blood diseases, it was out of date, boring and looking at the blood was making me queasy; all in all a terrible movie day.

It was halfway through the movie when I gave up watching, I was beyond uncomfortable sitting on the hard stool, and I just wanted alone time with Edward so we could talk. A small sigh escaped my lips and my forehead made its way down to the cold table top. Edward began rubbing small soothing circles on my hand that he was holding; my eyes closed on their own accord and I felt my long day starting to wash over my body.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I jumped in my seat at the closeness of his whisper. He was right beside me, his lips right at my ear; I hadn't even heard his stool move. My eyes quickly popped up to Mr. Banner, hoping he did not notice my reaction; I had to stifle a giggle when I found him sitting at his desk with his head resting on his hand. His eyes were closed and I wasn't sure but I think I could see a small amount of drool on the side of his mouth.

I looked back towards Edward and shook my head. I was going to make it through the entire day, even if I had to force myself through it. I knew that if I decided to go home Edward would think that my pain was worse, not that I wanted to talk to him, and he would just be even more upset with himself for why my back hurt so much.

My back was not even hurting that bad, I was at a six, not nearly my worst number. I was just merely uncomfortable, and that was causing my back muscles to tighten up. I chanced another quick look at Mr. Banner, he was still out; I leaned my body into Edwards. He released my hand and curled his arm around my body as he pulled me closer to him.

I took a deep breath of his scent and smiled against his chest, his smell was the most relaxing thing in my world. He didn't say anything he just held me close as he let his hand run up and down my back, trying to sooth my discomfort.

I paid no attention to the movie; I just closed my eyes and snuggled as close to Edward as I could without falling out of my chair. I was persevering through this class, I knew that we would have to do something about the stool tomorrow, but today I had to make it through, for him.

Unfortunately the groan that left my mouth when I looked at the clock and realized there was still five minutes of class left did not go unnoticed by Edward. His hand stopped making circles on my back and I could feel his head shift down to look at me. I didn't look up at him, I just sunk closer into his chest.

To my surprise he said nothing, instead his hand drifted down to the hem of my shirt. His hand paused there for a moment before slipping under my shirt and onto my lower back. My heart was racing, the way it always does when he touched me. But when his cold hand started rubbing my tight muscles and releasing the built up tension from the class I forgot about everything. This angel always new what I needed, even if I was too stubborn to voice it myself.

I had almost fallen asleep when the bell for the next class rang. Edwards hand shifted from under my shirt and curved around my body again as he stood us up and grabbed both our bags from the floor. We walked together out of the classroom and outside, to where it was beginning to rain. When Edward started to pull me towards the parking lot, I pulled back. "Where are we going?"

He stopped, letting out a very audible sigh and then he turned to face me. "Bella, you could barely stay in your seat last class. You are not going to participate in gym."

"Edward I had no intention of participating in gym, but I do intend on finishing out the school day." My voice was threatening to get louder in reaction to his demands of me leaving school. "I am a big girl Edward Cullen, I will sit on a floor mat and do my homework, I will be fine."

Edward's eyes softened. "Bella, I …"

"I know Edward," I interrupted him and placed a hand on his cheek and leaned forward into his embrace. "Don't you have a Spanish test anyway silly?"

He chuckled and his movement shook my body, "why yes I do."

Still laughing he took my hand and led me towards the gym. I had to laugh at him when he walked me right into the gym. He let go of my hand and went into the facility room, emerging a few seconds later with a floor mat in hand. He smiled to me as he placed it on the floor in the corner of the gym.

He walked back over to me with a crooked smile on his beautiful face, "now I may not be able to tell you what to do Bella, but at least I can make you comfortable."

"You always make me comfortable silly." I quickly kissed him on the cheek and then pushed him away. "Go ace your test." Rolling his eyes he walked past me and out the doors heading towards his Spanish class.

As soon as he walked out of the gym I was instantly regretting my decision to stay at school. I wanted to be with him, I needed to talk to him about what happened between him and Jacob, and I needed answers. I took a deep breath, and slowly bent down to pick up my school bag. But before I gripped the strap another hand grabbed my bag and pulled it up off the ground.

"Hey Bella, let me get that for you."

_**Edwards POV**_

I left the gym quickly; I didn't want to leave Bella there. I missed the feel of her warm body against mine and I felt so much better when she was safe in my arms. But she was right, she was a big girl and she could handle anything that any infantile idiot at forks high school could throw at her.

I finished my test quickly and sat back in my chair to focus on Bella. I found Newton's voice quickly. He was standing beside the mat that I had set up for Bella.

"Really Mike, my back is fine, go play basketball, thanks for helping with my bag."

'_Crap! Why does she have to be with Cullen. That could have been my hand under her shirt in biology today. Oh well I'll keep an eye on her during this class, maybe I can help her out, she's got to get over Cullen soon.'_

A small growl escaped my lips, much to low for anyone around me to notice. It took a lot of my self control not to rush to the gym and throw Mike Newton into a wall; or maybe through the wall. But at least he was looking at Bella more than usual, although the thought unnerved me, at least I could assure she was alright.

The time passed by slowly, everyone seemed to be taking forever on their Spanish test and Mikes thoughts about Bella had me gripping my hands into fists so tightly that I felt like my knuckles were going to scrape through my rough skin.

'_She's so hot, look at her just leaning against the wall like that, she inviting me over with her eyes.'_

Mike Newton could be so dense sometimes, Bella was not inviting him over with her eyes; she was falling asleep sitting against the wall. Her school work was spread all around her feet and the pencil in her hand was slowly slipping out of her loose grip. She did look awfully cute, as a small smile clung to her lips.

I couldn't take his ogling anymore; I stood up and approached .

I put on the best face dazzling face I could manage and leaned in extra close to Ms. Goff as I asked her to leave early. "¿Señora Goff, me acaban mi prueba puedo yo dejo la clase temprano hoy?"

She simply nodded yelling at herself in her head in Spanish that I was too young to think of in that way. I had to hold in my laughter as I walked towards the gym to meet my angel. Just as I pushed the doors open the bell rang. The gym was completely empty except for my sleeping angel and Mike.

'_I wonder if I should wake her up? I imagine Cullen will be by soon. Stupid Cullen.'_

I walked briskly over to where Mike was standing and in the most menacing voice I could muster I spoke to him. "I think she'd rather wake up to me Newton, why don't you run along." The fear that shook through his body when he took in my stance was amusing, and he quickly turned around and ran to the locker room. Cursing me with his thoughts the entire way.

I smiled very proud of myself for controlling my temper with that vile little boy and turned towards my Bella. My smile grew ten fold as I took in her sleeping form, she was absolutely breath taking, and no part of me wanted to wake her up from her slumber. I walked swiftly over to where she was sitting and picked up all of her books and papers and put them away in her school bag before sitting down beside her still body.

I decided that I would wait a few minutes before moving her the Volvo, she would be really embarrassed if anyone saw her being carried out of the gym, but I just couldn't bring myself to wake her, she was much too peaceful. And if I was being honest with myself, I wanted to postpone our Jacob talk for as long as possible.

I leaned back as well, closing my eyes and toaking deep breaths of her intoxicating scent. I chuckled to myself, she always told me that my scent calmed her, but in truth her scent was the only thing that calmed me, the only thing that made my world right. When I smelt her beautiful aroma I knew she was safe, and close by; her scent was my lifeline.

After a few minutes elapsed I felt her body shiver beside mine, she was cold and when I opened my eyes to take her in I noticed the goosebumps on her arms. I stood up and removed my jacket, placing it over her before pulling her small body up into my arms. I took extra care to be gentle as to not wake her, and my effort was successful; her breathing remained the same and her rate remained low and steady.

When I got to the Volvo I slipped Bella into the back seat. I opened the trunk of the car to pull out the blanket I kept there for our trips to the meadow. I tucked the warm blanket around her still shivering body and Climbed into the driver's seat.

The ride to Bella's house took a bit longer than usual as I was trying not to jostle her. It was raining harder outside so I quickly grabbed her and ran into the house at vampire speed. This woke her up a little, her heart rate was a bit faster and her breathing was not as deep.

"Edward?" she croaked, her voice full of sleep. "Where are we?"

"You're home my love, continue your slumber, you're safe and I'm here, I wont leave." I adjusted her body so her head was resting on my shoulder and her arms were wrapped around my neck, with her legs resting on my hips. I rubbed her back soothingly to try and lull her back to sleep; she deserved her rest especially after her long day today.

She let out a very comfortable sigh and her arms clutched tighter around my neck before her body fell completely limp again. When I reached her bedroom I held her for a few more moments before placing her on her bed and tucking her in gently.

I took in her beautiful sleeping form once again, her chestnut hair fanned out across her pillow and her lusciously pink lips were slightly parted while a soft snore came from deep in her chest. She was absolutely stunning. I had no clue who to thank for bringing this angel into my life, but whoever it was I would gladly bow before them and give them anything they desired, she truly was my life, my soul, my everything.

I only hoped things would stay that way when she woke up; we needed to talk about what I learned today. We needed to talk about what was coming for her, but I didn't want to frighten her, I loved her too much to see panic in her eyes. She needed me to be strong for her, and I would be. But I had to tell her before Jacob black did, because I knew he had every intention on telling her, whether I did or not.


	16. The Talk pt 1

Hey Everyone!

I cannot appologize enough for making you wait nearly a month for this chapter. I am soooooo sorry! Please forgive me! Now I didn;t get 15 reviews last chapter, and i suppose i deserved that..... it wasn't very good. But I think you'll like this one!

I left you with a bit of a cliffy!

Enjoy!

also- please check out my new story "danger magnet" it has promise I think!

* * *

**_Bella's POV_**

"Bella Love?"

I felt a cold hand brush the hair off of my cheek.

"You need to awake my precious angel. Your father is nearly home."

I felt cold lips brush my forehead and I smiled as I allowed my eyes to flutter open.

I was in wrapped in Edward's arms, under the covers in my bed. I briefly remember him carrying me in the house form school. "Hi," I whispered; my voice thick with sleep as I cuddled myself closer to him.

"Hello love;" he placed another kiss on my forehead and stroked my back lovingly. "How are you feeling?"

I considered his question for a few moments, tensing my back muscles to see if there was any pain lingering in the action. I felt a small tug, but nothing unmanageable. "Comfortable," I smiled against his chest.

"Ah, that might be true my sleeping beauty, but Charlie will be home soon and I was hoping that you could join me for an evening at my house tonight."

"Will we be alone?" I asked innocently as vision of Edward and kissing on our new bed ran through my mind, anything but innocent.

"No love, we have to have a discussion with my family."

"About what Edward?" I was weary, his cleaver facade over his voice had dropped in the instant he said the word family. I knew that tone, it was that tone that sent shivers down my spine.

He didn't answer. "is this about why Jacob came today?"

He released his breath quickly. "Yes."

"Oh," I move don his chest so I could look at his face and more importantly his eyes. His ace was relaxed, but he could never hide the emotions in his eyes as well as he thought he could, others may not notice it, but I did. They were darker, and he had just hunted so I knew he was upset over something. Knowing full well that he would tell me when the time was right, I settled on telling him that everything would be alright.

"It doesn't matter what it is Edward. I love you and you love me. Whatever it is we will get through it together; it will be okay."

He forced a smile at me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before hopping up out of bed. "Charlie will be here in five minutes. I ordered him a pizza so we could go after he arrives.

I nodded and allowed him to help me up from my bed. I stretched and smiled that the action caused minimal pain.

"You're healing well. If you keep taking your muscle relaxers I think that in a couple of weeks you will be as good as new."

I wrapped my arms around his body and he engulfed me in a gentle hug, "don't forget the massages, I think those are very important to my recovery."

He laughed now, not a forced laugh but a genuine Edward laugh. "No I couldn't forget those could I love?" He placed a kiss on the tip of my nose and then lifted me up into his arms quickly, and a small squeal from me echoed around my tiny room.

"You know Edward I can walk."

"Hmmm. You know Bella, I would rather carry you around, keeping you this close to me forever."

I froze in his arms. He said 'forever' I didn't miss that; and whether it was a slip or not he had said it. I knew he wanted me forever. I wasn't going to mention it to him now, but I would keep this moment in the back of my mind, I could never forget this moment; his moment of 'forever'.

If he noticed his slip or my freezing in his arms he said nothing to me about it. We reached the bottom of the stairs when the headlights filled the living room. "That would be the pizza" Edward said as he put my down on my feet. I opened the door to greet the pizza boy while Edward opened his wallet to get money for the pizza. Usually I would protest, but I was too nervous about the upcoming 'family discussion' to care about twenty dollars.

The pizza guy looked to be in his mid-twenties; he had blonde hair, green eyes, and a very cheesy/smug grin on his face as he climbed the steps. "Well hello there." He sounded like he was trying to make his voice seductive, but it would never even remotely come close to the velvety smooth voice of my Edward.

I didn't get a chance to answer, because Edward's arm snaked around my side as he glared at the pizza boy; I could feel his chest rumbling with the growl he wanted to release at the cocky boy. "Hi" he said curtly as hi shoved the twenty into the delivery guys hand and grabbed the pizza box before turning us around and slamming the door in his face.

"Edward, that wasn't very nice."

"Bella, he is very lucky that all I did was treat him rudely. He was thinking vile, wile thoughts of you."

Edward's eyes were getting darker by the second, I needed to calm him down before he broke something, or someone. I wrapped my arms around his tense body and forced my lips on to his, parting his lips slightly and kissing him with all the love and passion I could muster.

He remained still, unresponsive to my attempts for several seconds. So this was going to be difficult was it, I melted even closer to his chest and ran my tongue along the bottom of his lips; that got his attention. His hands flew from his sides and he wrapped his arms around me, lifting my feet from the floor as his mouth responded feverishly with mine.

He walked forwards, with my body pulled tight against his, until my back hit the wall behind us. Instinctively I wrapped my dangling legs around his waist and held him tighter, sinking my fingers into his silky bronze hair. All too soon I needed to breathe, unfortunately for me, and I broke away from our amazing kiss and leaned my head back against the wall. He continued to kiss my jaw line, my neck, my collar bone, everything his lips could reach.

"You my little tiger are very good at distractions." His breath tickled the now moist spots on my neck and I shivered.

"Good," I exhaled harshly, still trying to catch my breath.

He smiled against the skin of my neck; he lifted his face to meet mine and I noticed his eyes were darker again, but this time not with anger or fear. He placed on final kiss on my lips, short but still sweet, and unwrapped my legs from his frame as he placed me feet on the ground. I was getting ready for the 'if we continue I'm going to kill you speech, but for the second time tonight headlights lit up the living room, Charlie was home.

Edward followed me into the kitchen as I grabbed two plates from the cupboard and placed them on the kitchen table with the pizza. The front door opened and Charlie walked in placing his jacket and gun on the hanger by the door. "Bella? Edward?" he must have seen Edwards car parked out front.

"Yeah dad, were in the kitchen."

I sat down at the table and bit into a piece of pizza.

"I hope you don't mind Charlie, we ordered pizza instead of cooking. My parents have asked for Bella to join us at our house tonight for a movie night if that's okay?"

Charlie nodded as he sat down and grabbed a few slices of pizza on his plate. "Sure kids, there's a good game on tonight anyway. How's the back there Bell?"

I smiled at my father, he rarely showed emotion to me, but I always new he was a concerned father. "Feeling good today Dad. A little sore, but I took my muscle relaxers and had a very nice nap after school." No need to tell him how nice the nap was, or about the amazing massages that kept my back loose all day.

"That's good," he grumbled with his mouth full of food. I could swear I saw Edward gag a little at the sight. Concerned or not, it was mildly repulsive.

I quickly finished my pizza and got up from the table. Edward grabbed my plate from me and walked over to the sink, making quick work of cleaning the dish; he placed it in the rack and turned giving me the crooked smile I loved so much.

"Ok Dad, ill see you later."

"Ok Bells, not to late."

"Sure thing!" I smiled as I walked to the door and grabbed my coat along the way.

"Enjoy the game Charlie." Edward was always being so polite to Charlie though he rarely deserved it. As if on cue, Charlie grunted at Edwards comment, only causing Edward to smile in reaction to whatever Charlie was thinking.

--

The drive to the Cullen's house was filled with tension. Neither Edward nor I said anything, we sat in silence. I was both anxious and nervous for this 'discussion' and Edward seemed to be having the same reaction.

We wound down the driveway at an unbelievable speed and he pulled into the garage. That was odd, usually when he had to drive me home after a night at the Cullen's he just left his car in-front of the house.

He ignored my questioning look and stepped out of the car, quickly coming around to my door to open my door for me. He offered me his hand and I took it willingly as he led me inside his beautiful home.

"Ok, what's going on?" I looked around the living room. Every Cullen was in attendance. Carlisle was sitting down with his arm around Esme, rubbing his arm up and down hers in a soothing motion. Alice was not her usually bubbly self and Jasper had her cradled in his lap. Rose looked bored sitting on the couch by herself, but Emmett looked furious as he stood by the window flexing his muscles.

"I didn't know how too." Edward was looking at Carlisle, answering his unspoken question.

"How to what Edward?" I was getting nervous. This couldn't be that serious. He wouldn't have let us stay at school, or let me sleep if this was that serious. Wouldn't he?

Carlisle stood up and came over to me, placing two strong hands on my shoulders. "Bella, we love you very much, you are as much a part of this family as anyone else, never forget that."

I was starting to freak out, I had no clue what was going on, but it sounded like people were saying goodbye, I couldn't handle this, I couldn't. Tears started to form in my eyes and I turned my attention away form Carlisle towards Edward, "Are you leaving?"

"Oh god no Bella." Edwards arms were wrapped around me in an instant; trying unsuccessfully to sooth my tears and my overreacting heart. "I am so sorry for making you think that. Please listen to me and let me explain the situation. If you want to be the one to leave after that I will not stop you, but please know that I will never leave you, never stop protecting you."

What? Why on earth would I ever leave Edward? My mind was reeling; I had no clue what to think. Why was he saying such things to me, why did his entire family have to be here for this?

"Edward, I-I-I will never leave you! No matter what happened or what is around the corner for us. I love you too much."

"And I love you my Bella. But please listen to everything before you make your decision."

Esme stood up from the couch and took me from Edwards arms and settled me on her lap as she sat back down on the couch. "Ssshhh my darling, everything will be fine." She was rubbing her hand through my hair and down my back, much like my mother used to do for me when I was little.

"You should have told her already Edward. She needs to know."

"I realize that now" Edward snapped back, "I had no idea that she would thin that we were leaving her."

"Well tell her now Edward!" Rose snarled, "look at her, she is shaking, just tell her and see what her reaction is, stop scaring the crap out of her!"

"Edward just tell her," Alice's tiny voice flittered through the sounds of Rosalie's growling. Good god what was going on.

Edward sighed as he knelt down in-front of me and Esme, "Bella, before I start, I want you to know that I will never let anything happen to you, EVER!" I nodded, unable to lift my head from Esme's shoulder, I was preparing myself for whatever Edward was going to say, I was letting my body calm, becoming a statue as I waited.

"After speaking with Jacob today we were made aware that Victoria has been sending several newborn vampires to forks." I remained a statue, waiting for him to finish. "That is what those 'bear attacks' were. Jacobs pack had intercepted them before they could find you or kill more humans but she always stayed back and let them die. I think she was testing the defenses that were placed around the area, and more importantly you."

He took a deep breath before grabbing my hand and continuing.

"I'm not sure why exactly but I am pretty sure she wants you. Alice has seen several flashes of her plans to get to you, but nothing is definite and it is hard to tell what her plans are because she does not speak of you to the newborns and she does not think directly of you or this family."

His hand gripped mine tighter.

"Bella I am so sorry. I have put you in this situation and I know that you can never forgive me for all the troubles I have caused you. But even if you want me to leave you alone, I will promise that I will make you safe first."

My head shot up from Esme's shoulder and I flew myself into Edward's arms. He caught me effortlessly and hugged my close to him as more tears spilled down my face. "Edward, it doesn't matter, it will never matter, I will always want you!"

"You will never be alone Bella, not for a single second." Edward vowed as he placed several kisses on the top of my head.

I buried my face in his chest a little more, I knew why she was coming, it had haunted my nightmares; she had haunted me without even trying.

"I know why she wants me," I muffled against his shirt.

"What? How?" everyone in the room said at the same time. I removed my face from Edward's shirt and looked around the room to see everyone leaning in closer looking at me expectantly.

"Bella love, what are you thinking?"

I took a deep breath, talking about the Laurent situation out loud for only the second time. "When Laurent found me in the park, he told me that she was looking for me, that she wanted me dead. But he said "_she wants you more than I do, not to feed on you, but to torture him!" _

Edward's body shook with the growls that he was releasing me.

"But she's just a human" Emmett muttered, "why?"

"Don't you see Emmett? I killed her mate and now she wants mine. Mate for mate. She knows that if anything ever happened to Bella it would hurt much more than anything she could ever do to me physically."

We sat in silence for a long time. I would not move from Edward's arms; I needed to be in his arms as much as he needed me there. I was keeping him calm, and he was keeping me calm; we needed each other tonight.

We didn't talk strategy, I didn't think I could handle that, not right now. I think Edward understood that, I think he knew that I needed time. My mind was reeling, people had dies because of me, these vampires had come to forks because of me, and they had been killed brutally because of me. I had no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't stop until I was dead. I was but a helpless human, and I could not allow anyone I loved to be hurt because of her vengeance. Had I not been through enough? Why could Edward and I not find my happily ever after? Why?

"Bella, this is not your fault." Jaspers voice was the first to break our silence.

"But those people, they died because she wanted me."

"Exactly Bella, she is the reason they are dead, not you. Don't you ever let yourself feel pain for something that that evil woman has done or will do. We will do all in our power to stop her but please know that we love you, and no one her blames you, or _Edward_ for anything that has happened. I didn't miss the emphasis he put on Edward's name and neither did Edward as he held me just a little tighter at the end of Jasper's speech.

"Thank you, all of you. I truly think of you as my family. I love you all."

"And we love you Bella, we will not allow anything to harm you," Alice sang as she walked towards me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

Esme stood up and gave me a warm smile, "I'm going to call Charlie dear, I think it would be best if you stayed here with us tonight. I'll tell him you fell asleep watching a movie and you are sleeping in Alice's bed."

"Thank you Esme."

With that Edward stood up with me in his arms, and I was not protesting, I need to be close, I never wanted to let him go. Never.

He walked at human speed all the way to his room and we said nothing to each other. I changed into a pair of pyjamas that I kept here and crawled into bed with Edward snuggling up to his side without hesitation. He pulled me close and started to hum my lullaby, and my tired eyes started to close.

"I love you Bella, I will love you ever single day of forever."

'Forever' he said it again.

"Then keep me forever Edward. Make me yours."

The air was silent and we both stayed still, I had dropped a bomb and the only thing I could do was wait to see the aftermath.

* * *

So? What do you think?

What do you want to see happen?

Review, and let me know what you would like to see!


	17. The Talk pt 2

Hey Everyone!

Here is the new chapter! It is only the rest of "the talk" no adventure or killing, or plotting. That will come!

Hope you enjoy! As always please read and review!

Jess

* * *

_**Edwards POV. **_

"I love you Bella, I will love you every single day of forever."

Her breath caught, and her body stiffened slightly in my hold; usually I would say I was "dazzling" her but her face was pressed up against my body and I did not feel the all too familiar heat of her blush.

"Then keep me forever Edward. Make me yours.

We sat in silence for many minutes. Unlike the many times involving this discussion Bella's heart remained fairly steady, just slightly elevated. Her breathing level was slow and steady and her body was only minutely rigid. She kept her face firmly pressed towards my chest and her eyes were focused very intently on one of my shirt buttons.

My mind raced with images of Bella. The first time I saw her in the cafeteria, her flushed face after she fainted when I kissed her for the second time, the annoyed and adorable rant she had when I surprised her by taking her to prom. She was truly an angel and if I was being honest with myself I wanted nothing more than to have her with me forever.

But Bella was beautiful, smart, amazingly talented, and perfect she deserved so much more than the life I would give her. She deserved a full life, to have children, to have grandchildren, to grow old; she deserved to live. I could not take her life away from her, as much as I wanted us to be equal, as much I was I wanted to have her forever, as much as I wanted to touch her; to actually touch her it was much too selfish.

We had been quiet for several minutes, she had not moved an inch; focused intently on the same button. Her heart rate had increased a minor amount but her breathing rate remained the same. She was waiting for me to speak, she was giving me the time to work out my own thoughts, not pushing me to break the silence; she really was perfect and I would never be able to love anyone other than Isabella Swan.

All of a sudden my mind flooded with the images of her computer screen and the word she typed to her mother the night before she was ill. I had battled with myself that night, what if this is what she wanted, what if this was her choice. 'I love him. I am in love with him. I can't even breathe right when we are apart. I know I'm young and I've never been in a relationship before, but I guarantee you that I will never be able to love anyone other than Edward Cullen. He is my life, my soul, he is all that is good about my life, and without him my world is dark. My life would stop moving if he were to leave it; never moving forward again….'

"I want to be with him forever, whatever that may bring, I will always want him." I wasn't sure if I meant to say that last part out loud or not, but I had and for the first time in several minutes I was staring into the beautiful brown eyes of the girl I truly did want forever with.

_**Bella's POV**_

My head shot up quickly at the sound of my written words leaving Edward's mouth in a hushed whisper. We locked gazes and I could finally see the emotions battling in his eyes. I knew he had been wavering; perhaps more than he had; unconsciously using the word 'forever' twice today. I knew we were far from making a compromise, but wasn't it my decision? It was my life. It was my choice and my choice had been made the moment Edward Cullen became a part of my life.

"Bella, I … im sorry."

My head fell, he was sorry, he was apologizing, he didn't want me forever, and how could I have been so stupid to think someone as perfect as Edward would want to keep me forever.

A cool finger traced under my chin and pulled my head up; he softly wiped away the tear that had fallen down my cheek and looked at me with a pained expression.

"Why are you crying my angel?"

"You're sorry. I get it, I want something much more than you do and I am asking you to keep me with you forever and I did not even think about what you wanted; I am so selfish."

Edward's expression turned to one that I had never seen on his face before. He looked eager, sad, and self loathing all at the same time. He swallowed hard and rubbed his thumb across my cheek as he spoke softly to me.

"Bella, don't ever say that again. You are not selfish. But you are wrong."

I stared at him, confused by his words.

"I want you. More than anything I have ever wanted. But its much more than that, I need you. More than anything I have ever needed. I could not survive without you, my life would be nothing."

"Yet you won't change me? You won't keep me? You will live forever and I will die."

He winced at my mumbled words and in a flash I was cradled in his arms like a small child, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on my tear streaked cheeks.

"Bella, you will live a long and happy life, like how it's supposed to be."

"I can't be happy without you."

"Bella, I will stay with you. I will never leave your side. When it is your time to go, I will follow right behind you."

I stiffened in his arms and wiggled out of his grasp, and standing up quickly; much to the dismay of my protesting back.

"What? Edward, how can you say that? Not only would you choose to watch me die, but as soon as you did you would take yourself out of this world? How could you take yourself, the only thing that I would actually be willing to die for, out of this world? How could you do that?"

The tears were flowing much faster down my face now. I had barely chocked out my last sentence. But Edward remained seated in the bed, and I was thankful for that. I didn't want to be in his arms right now, it was just a constant reminder of what I had to lose, what I was going to lose.

Edward moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, his breathing was coming out much harder than usual and I knew that if I could see his eyes at this moment they would be blazing with his self hatred, but I had to make him see that this is what I wanted; what I needed!

"Bella, I cannot ask you to give up your life for me. It would be the most selfish thing I could ever do. Ever. You deserve so much more." His voice broke at the end, it actually cracked and he struggled to get out his final words.

My heart broke in that moment, I had never seen Edward so helpless, I had never wanted to make him feel this way. I walked over to him and dropped to my knees, letting my body sink in between his legs. I buried my face in his stone chest and pulled my body as close to his body as I could; letting his scent envelope me.

His hands moved to allow me to cradle my body into his, but he did not embrace me back. His hands trailed through my hair and rubbed my shoulders; but he did not hug me back. I had to explain to him what I meant by my comment, I in no way wanted him to feel this terrible but I knew that if I could let him know exactly how I felt; why I wanted this; needed this.

"Edward," I mumbled into his crisp shirt, "I know you think it's selfish for you too change me, but don't you see how it is selfish for you to not change me?"

His body stiffened, "Bella, I…" his chest vibrated against my ear before I pulled away from his embrace to look him in the eye and cut off whatever he was going to say.

"Edward, please let me finish." His expression was still pained; but he nodded his head and looked at me with eager eyes, waiting for me to finish my thoughts, if only to shoot down the last possible words I had to offer to him.

"I love you, more than I ever believed I could ever love anyone. We have been through hell and back, and judging by what we discovered today there will be more bad times around the bend. But Edward as long as I am with you I feel safe. I can only be happy with you, even if I am a ninety five year old woman and you look like my great grandson."

I chuckled; a small and nearly soundless laugh.

"You say I'm not selfish Edward; but I am. How could I not be? Especially if you think that you are selfish for wanting me. I want that Edward, more than anything. I want to be with you no matter what the costs, my life would be nothing without you, and I cannot bear to imagine a world where you didn't exist. As selfish as it may be for me to want this even though it obviously causes you pain, I cannot bring myself to take it back."

I took a deep breath and placed both my hands on each side of his gorgeous face; he closed his eyes at my touch.

"Can it really be selfish if we both think it's selfish to want the same thing?"

His eyes opened then, the golden orbs dancing in the moonlight coming in from the balcony doors. At that moment I saw the only thing that could make my world stop and start all at the same time. He smiled.

His hands traced up my arms and mimicked the position my hands had on his face, and he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and sweet and my body melted into his chest. My hands slipped from the sides of his face and it his hair, pulling his body closer to mine.

When he pulled away he rested his forehead on mine. "I love you Isabella Swan." His sweet breath fanned across my face and I was momentarily stunned by his sweet smell, the only smell I would ever want to smell, for the rest of my life, my existence.

"I'm sorry." He sighed into his words and I immediately threw myself out of his embrace and once again the tears spilled down my face. Everything I had just said had meant nothing to him.

"Bella, please let me finish."

I looked at his now blurry figure, he still seemed to be smiling. "That is twice now my beautiful angel that you have jumped to conclusions after I have apologized to you. Although I will admit that I did feel selfish, I love you too much to kill you. Those words you just spoke to me were the greatest words that anyone had ever spoken to me; life changing words. I did not think it was possible for me to love you anymore than I already did, but now I see that my love for you is endless and always growing. Each day I spend with you I love you more, much much more than the day before. So I am sorry my Bella, for making you shed even a single tear. I love you and if you want me forever than you shall have me forever, you are the most important part of my life; always"

I threw myself into Edward's arms, wrapping my hands around his neck. I buried my face in the side of his neck and inhaled, I was home.

His arms encircled me, as he lifted from my knees into the air. He placed several quick kisses all around my face and then finally on my awaiting lips. I smiled into the kiss and giggled; the sound echoing across the room.

"That my Bella; is the most beautiful sound in my world," his smile, although I thought impossible, grew larger as he looked into my eyes.

"And that my Edward is the most beautiful sight in my world." He cocked his eyebrow at me and I laughed again, "your smile silly."

He pressed his lips to my forehead once more and gently laid me back down on the bed. "Don't think I didn't notice that little wince earlier." He gave me a reprimanding look that only Edward could give and I rolled over onto my stomach sighing dramatically.

"If you must." I giggled.

I heard the all too familiar snap of the A535 and then felt his beautifully cold fingers press into the overheated flesh of my back. Immediately I relaxed into his touch and felt all of my worries start to fade away and sleep begin to creep up on me. The words from tonight were running through my mind, getting faster and faster as I spiraled into blissful unconsciousness.

All of a sudden something Edward had said earlier shot into my mind and I sat up quickly interrupting his amazing assault on my tight back muscles. "Edward?"

"What is it Bella?" His voice was concerned at my sudden outburst.

"Earlier you said I jumped to conclusions twice when you apologized? I understand that one was because you were apologizing for tonight, which was unneeded by the way. But what was the first one?"

"The first time I said I was sorry, you automatically assumed I was turning you down, saying no to changing you. Although I was ready to argue that point with you I was merely apologizing for reading your email without your permission."

"Oh," my head fell back into the pillow. "I am so sorry."

I felt the bed shift and felt his cold breath at my ear, "I'm not."

I turned my head towards him; "why?"

"Because, if you had no jumped to conclusions you would not have spoken your hearts thoughts today and I would still be my stubborn self. I see now that this is what you want, what you need and what I want and need. This may be a hard road we are on, but I believe that this road will lead us somewhere great."

"When?" He knew what I meant and took a deep breath and caressed my cheek.

"Bella, I may have agreed. But I am not ready yet; and neither are you as much as you think you are. I think it would best for all of us if we at least waited until after your graduation. That would make things much easier with Charlie as well. Once you are changed you won't be able to see him; only speak to him and Renee on the phone."

I knew this, but it still hurt to think about leaving my family behind. But I knew I needed Edward more, more than my family, more than my own life.

My own life……

I snuggled into his chest. "But what about Victoria?"

A small growl vibrated through him, "She will never touch you Bella. Never. I promise you this you will be safe and I will make sure that she will never hurt you again. You will not be forced into this change like the rest of us were. We will make you safe again before, I promise you this."

I knew that as hard a he may try he could not keep this promise. Victoria was out there somewhere and she wanted me dead and as hard as Edward may try, there was a chance that she could succeed. But for tonight I was safe in the arms of the man that I was now going to spend eternity with, and I couldn't help but smile as he held me tight and hummed my lullaby.

* * *

**AHHH…. Ok.. so don't kill me! This chapter had to happen. I know it's not quite what the book does; but that's kinda the point isn't it? Haha!**

**I think Bella argued her point nicely. The next chapter is gong to be a fun one, I'm not giving anymore details than that **

**So what are your thoughts?**

**Reviews are like hugs from Edward…… AMAZING!!!!**


	18. Emmett McCarty Cullen the master!

Hey everyone, Sorry about the wait! I didn't have too much time on my hands. I got a new puppy and hes been quite a handful! Oh an his name is Edward! Of course!

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**_Edwards POV_**

'_Man your emotions are all over the place. Just be happy that she chose you and move on. You deserve this; she wants this, what else is there? We're going hunting! You're driving me mad!"_

Jaspers thoughts flittered into my mind. Bella had fallen asleep a few hours ago and as soon as her breathing evened out my mind started reeling. Her words were swirling through my mind, _'I know you think it's selfish for you to change me, but don't you see how it is selfish for you not to change me?'_

Had I given in too easy? I wanted this, oh god how I wanted this; but is this really what she wanted? I mean did she really know what she was asking for. _'I want to be with you no matter what the cost, my life would be nothing without you, and I cannot bear to imagine a world where you don't exist. As selfish as it may be to want this even though it obviously causes you pain, I can't bring myself to take it back.'_

She thought she was causing me pain? Has she no idea that she was trying to give me my hearts desire, she was giving me herself, forever. She was willing to leave it all behind, her family, her friends, her beating heart; and what was I giving up? Nothing! She was losing everything and I was gaining everything; selfish. _'Can it really be selfish if we both think it's selfish to want the same thing?'_

I couldn't answer her question then and I can't answer it now. I could only speak the truth to her and the fact is that if this is what she wanted, I would give it to her. I would hate myself for doing it, and when she realizes what I did to her she could quite possibly hate me too. No one should ever feel the pain we feel, the bloodlust, the lack of humanity, the sorrow of watching the people you've met over the years die. She was a beautiful person, pure and honest and this life was not meant for her, but I was, and if this is what she wanted, what I needed I would make this life easier for her.

But I still had time. I would not change her while she felt threatened. I would make sure that this change was what she wanted fully. Only when I dealt with Victoria would I broach this subject again. She had my promise and I would follow through, but I needed to be sure this is what she wanted.

She sighed in her sleep and pulled her body closer to mine, hugging me tightly. I couldn't help the smile that fell on my lips. Her hair was fanned across my chest enveloping me in her freesia and scent. Her lips were slightly parted and a small smile played on her lips, she was gorgeous, and for some reason she wanted me. There was never a time in my life that I had wanted to be human more, for her I would do that, I would give up eternity; because eternity meant nothing without her.

My realization hit me fast and hard, the way I viewed eternity was the same way she would view her life, and if my eternity meant nothing without her, then her life would mean nothing without me. She had tried over and over to tell me this, and I just couldn't understand why she would want forever; but she didn't just want forever, she wanted me forever; as I did her.

In a low whisper I repeated my words to her, not in defeat this time, but in acceptance and gratitude for the angel in my arms; "I love you and if you want me forever than you shall have me forever, you are the most important part of my life; always."

I placed a feather light kiss on her forehead and wrapped my arms even tighter around her, I would never lose her, I would do anything to protect her, Victoria was one vampire, and we were seven; she would fail and I would have Bella forever.

_**Bella's POV**_

Sleep always came too fast when I was wrapped in Edwards arms. I always wanted more time with him, my body and mind craved him all of the time. I hoped that wouldn't change when I did. Changed, he had said yes, finally I had convinced him that this is what I wanted, what we both needed. I knew he was still weary of the entire thing, but I had a few months to make him absolutely sure about his decision. He thought he was taking away my life, but in reality he was giving me everything id always wanted and many many things id never dreamed I wanted, but most of all he was giving me him.

I fought sleep hard last night, trying my best to stay awake and be in the moment with Edward. But as soon as my lullaby started to stream from his lips I involuntarily surrendered to the darkness. A view of the clock as my eyes fluttered shut told me that is was three in the morning and I mentally cursed the fact that school started at eight. Stupid Fridays.

My dreams were peaceful, and full of Edward. Many of them memories of us and all of the amazing moments we had spent together, I loved this man more than anything and I knew that my heart would always be his, it always had been his, id just not known it yet.

A low rumble sounded in my ears and I felt my body shake a little bit. "Emmett I'm warning you, if…"

Edward's low warning was interrupted by the sounds of splitting wood and a large yell from Emmett.

"Get up little one! We've waited for you long enough; we have big plans for today!"

My grip on Edward's torso tightened, I was not ready to wake up, despite the fact that my body felt unreasonably alert for having only four hours of sleep.

"Emmett, go away!"

Edward chuckled at the threatening tone in my voice, damn him for not needing sleep, for not knowing the grumpiness of being woken from wonderful dreams of the one you loved.

"Eddie, you've got yourself a fiery kitten. I'm shaking in my boots here."

"Listen Emmett I will beat you into next week if she asks me to, so I'd keep on her good side if I were you."

"Like you could little bro, and besides, I didn't spend half my night stealing farm animals just so she could sleep till noon and ruin my plans! Its time to get up!"

I must still be dreaming, there is no way I just heard that properly.

Slowly I lifted my head from Edward's pillow and brought my body into a sitting position, still keeping his arm around me as I leaned into his embrace with my knees tucked up against my chest. Edwards cold lips met with my temple; "good afternoon love."

My eyes shot open wide, "What? Afternoon! Edward I can't afford to miss any more school. I can't believe you let me sleep this late."

Emmett was laughing in earnest now; I looked away from Edwards amused gaze and saw Emmett holding onto his sides as his booming laughter filled the room. I raised an eyebrow at him and then turned to Edward questioningly.

"It seems as though Emmett had some fun this morning making sure school was cancelled for today."

"Hey just because I graduated that place last year doesn't mean I don't remember how boring it was! I just made it a little more fun for the teachers, that's all."

I looked at Emmett my eyes wider than ever, "Farm animals?" I whispered, knowing full well he could hear me.

"Oh little one, Emmett Cullen does not do things half arsed."

"What exactly did you do Emmett?"

He laughed again, "Ill tell you, once you're ready to go! I've got big plans for us today!"

"We'll be ready in an hour Emmett, she needs to eat." Edward sighed as he pulled me into his lap and held me close.

"Hurry up!" Emmett sang as he popped the 'p' and skipped out of the room.

As Emmett shut the now unlockable door, thanks to Emmett, Edward's hand brushed the hair out of my face and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before looking into my eyes with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazing, as I always do when you're beside me." I replied simply, as I knew every word was true.

Edward was standing with me in his arms in a flash and I let out a small squeal as he spun me around. "Why don't you have a shower and get dressed. Alice left your outfit on the counter in the bathroom. Ill go make you some breakfast, what would you like?"

"I would like for you to tell me where we're going," I pouted.

"Sorry angel, but I can't spoil Emmett's fun. Besides I think you'll like it. Now what would you like for breakfast?"

I smiled up at him, "surprise me!" I said as I skipped towards the bathroom.

"You hate surprises," he chuckled.

"Mmmhmmm," was all I said as I shut the bathroom door to get ready for the day. I had no clue what Emmett had up his sleeve but if Edward thought I would enjoy myself I'm sure I would; and besides I was dying to hear how Emmett got school cancelled by stealing farm animals.

I made it through my shower quickly and put on the outfit that Alice had laid out for me. It was simple for once and comfortable, I was even more surprised that she hadn't come in the room to do my hair or my make up.

So I made my way to the stairs, wearing a pair of jeans, with a dark blue v-neck tee shirt and a matching sweater combo. I had on a pair of navy Jack Purcell's and my hair was pulled up into a messy bun. The smell of pancakes hit my nose and my stomach growled, causing me to hustle down the stairs a little faster than usual.

I made it all the way to the bottom step before my toe caught on mid air and I flew forwards. My arms reached out, and my eyes slammed shut as I waited for the impact of the floor.

Suddenly I was jerked up and was cradled in Emmett's arms, thankful for the lack of impact with the hardwood floor. "Oh no you don't! You're not getting out of today's activities that easy!"

My cheeks flushed red, and I chuckled at myself and my clumsiness. "Thanks Em."

"No prob little one," he said as he started to walk towards the kitchen, me still cradled in his arms.

As Emmet walked me into the kitchen the smile on my face grew larger to see Edward standing over the stove flipping a pancake on to a plate. "Geeze Edward, you gotta teach this girl to stay on her feet."

Edward looked up to see me cradled in Emmett's arms; he looked at me and then switched his gaze to Emmett no doubt seeing the entire incident that had just passed. A small smile played on his lips as he set the plate on the table and walked towards me and Emmett.

"Emmett don't even think….." Edward growled from across the kitchen.

Emmett's chest vibrated with laughter and before I knew it I was being thrown in the air towards Edward, a scream rising from throat as my arms and legs flailed in the air. Edward's arms wrapped around my legs and my shoulder and he cushioned my impact with him making it feel like landing on a pile of pillows. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

I was still too shocked to speak. So I merely nodded my head and continued my focus on regaining my breathing levels. Edward's chest was growling as he shot daggers at Emmett, but then a very small smile crossed his angry face. A very loud crack echoed across the kitchen and I looked up to see Rosalie standing over Emmett with a menacing expression.

"Emmett you idiot! She's recovering from a back injury and you just chucked her across the kitchen! The first time was a mistake, but that was just moronic!"

Rosalie! Rosalie Hale was standing up for me! I just stared at her wide eyed in shock. She looked up at me and smiled, she freakin smiled, and then walked out of the room.

"Bella, I'm sorry I forgot," Emmett's eyes were pleading with me. Still to shocked to speak I just nodded my head again and looked up to Edward who still had a smile on his face. He continued to hold me in his arms as he walked me towards my breakfast.

He sat me down in my chair as I watched Emmett get up off the floor and run after Rosalie shouting apologies to his wife. Edward chuckled and I followed his lead allowing myself a giggle at the situation.

I ate my breakfast with Edward, snaking sly glances at him and smiling as my mouth closed around the delicious pancakes after each bite. He just sat there in silence, staring at me, his gaze full of love; this in-turn just made me smile wider. I truly loved this man.

Once I was finished I was ushered out of the house into Emmett's big jeep. Rose and Emmet were in the front and Alice was sitting on Jaspers lap in the back. She started bouncing up and down and looked at me with the expression of a three year old about to get an ice-cream cone.

Edward helped me into the Jeep and I sat down in the middle seat beside Jasper, who only stiffened a little; he must have hunted extra for this. Before Edward was even fully in the Jeep Emmett hit the gas and began speeding out of the Cullen's driveway. Alice leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, before she squealed "you're going to have so much fun today Bella!"

Edward picked me up out of my seat and took the middle one, allowing jasper some breathing room. Jasper smiled weakly at me and I just nodded my head in acceptance, this was hard for him. I leaned into Edward. "So no hints as to where were going?"

He wrapped his arm around me and brought his lips to my ear, "not a chance."

I shivered as his cold breath made contact with my neck, and he chuckled.

I scanned the jeep looking for any excuse to keep the attention of my now radiating blush, that when I realized I hadn't heard Emmett's 'farm animal' story. I perked up and smiled as I leaned forward, towards Emmett's seat. "So big man, care to tell the tale about how you sprung us from school today?"

Everyone in the Jeep laughed and Emmett's smile grew to one of epic proportions. "Sit back little one and let Emmett regal you with the story of his mastery."

I laughed and leaned back into Edward's embrace, preparing myself for the story of Emmett's 'mastery'.

"So, we all went out after you and Edward went upstairs, Alice was adamant about it." I sighed a big sigh of relief that they didn't hear our conversation last night; that could have been awkward. "So Carlisle was concerned about you not getting enough sleep, he said that you could get sick again." Edward's arms tightened around me and Emmett continued.

"So I said that we should let you sleep in. Alice almost lost it; she told us that if you missed school again you would be really mad, so that option was out. But I'm Emmett McCartey Cullen, and I knew I could figure out a way to spring you from school and keep you happy at the same time."

I was really enthralled in Emmett's storey, it was quite obvious he cared about me, he didn't want me to get sick, he was looking out for me, kind of like a big brother.

"I've never gotten a school cancelled before but I figured it should be easy. Once again the little pixie gave me a warning, Carlisle would be made if I vandalized anything, or kept the school closed for more than one day; so busting a water mane was out of the question. So I may have gone to all of the local farms around town and stole a few cows, chickens and a couple of sheep."

"You what?!?!" I screamed, as chuckles once again echoed around the Jeep.

"Relax Bella! They were over stocked, these poor animals were being treated cruelly, and when the police, your dad, get them back to their owners they will see that and call the humane society to report them. It was a win, win situation."

I was a little confused. "Emmett I don't get it, you stole the animals, but how did you get school cancelled with that?"

"Ah little one, I have yet to finish the tale of my mastery. So after I stole the animals I put one in each of the classrooms. They were already making quite a mess when I left."

"Oh. My. Gosh," I brought my hand to my mouth to stifle my giggles. "Emmett you didn't?"

"Oh but Bella I did, and don't worry, I will make a significant donation to the school fundraising committee to make up for the damage."

"Damage? Emmett!"

Emmett was now laughing loudly, and Edward was shaking beside me. "So a few of the cows may have trampled on some things, and the chickens pooped everywhere, and the sheep… well the sheep ate a few dozen copies of the midterms that were in the office."

"Emmett Cullen, I can't believe you did that, all to get me out of school."

"Yup! Oh and by the way, a cow may have left a very large pile of nasty on Newton's desk!"

The whole Jeep erupted into laughter, and I finally lost it. I was laughing so hard that tears were now streaming down my cheeks. "Emmett you truly are the master," I said between giggles.

"Don't you forget that little one!"

Edward wiped away a few of my remaining tears and he turned me in my seat to face him. "It's so nice to see you laugh like this, you are too beautiful."

I smiled up at the man I loved more than anything as he dipped his head down to place a tender kiss on my lips. My hands snaked up into his hair and I pulled my body closer to his, at that moment I could have cared less that his family was in the car with us, it was just Edward and I in my own little bubble.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled. "If you two don't mind, were here and my poor Jeep does not need to be defiled by your smooching!"

Edward and I both laughed as we separated. Edward shot Emmett a dirty look and I let out another giggle.

My giggle was abruptly stopped when I realized where we were. "Edward! There is no way I am going in there!" Terror clearly lacing my tone.

Edward laughed, and rubbed my shoulders, "Isabella, do you think I would ever take you somewhere you could get hurt?" He dipped his head back down and traced feather light kisses along my jaw.

"Umm no?" I gulped.

"Good! Now that that's settled lets go."

I grabbed Edwards hand tightly, as I walked towards the entrance of the roller coaster park; this was going to be an interesting day to say the least.

* * *

So what are you thinking? I think im going to skip forward in time, to christmas? After the roller coaster park of course! What do you guys think? I want to get to all the action, but I dont think I can get that far until after graduation? What are your thoughts?

Jess


End file.
